La dynastie des serpents
by Revenge88
Summary: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Parfois deux personnes qui semblent se détester sont en réalité de grands amis, quelquefois la haine que l'on pense éprouver n'est qu'une façon de cacher ses véritables sentiments, de temps à autre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors peuvent être amis, rarement plus…
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma fiction basée à l'époque des Maraudeurs ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (qu'il soit bon ou mauvais je prends tout !).

 _Disclaimer_ : bien sûr l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, j'y ai juste rajouté quelques personnages :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Les amis sont des compagnons de voyage, qui nous aident à avancer sur le chemin d'une vie plus heureuse.

 _(Pythagore)_

* * *

Le Poudlard Express avançait à toute allure dans la campagne écossaise, laissant dans son sillon une épaisse fumée grisâtre. A son bord, les élèves de Poudlard faisaient passer le temps de différentes manières : les filles de quatrième année de Serdaigle se racontaient tous les ragots qu'elles avaient manqué pendant l'été, des garçons de troisième année de différentes maisons s'étaient lancé le pari de celui qui réussirait à mettre le plus de chocogrenouilles dans sa bouche et les premières années s'émerveillaient de tout ce qui se passait dans le train, du plus petit tour de magie qui était effectué que par les anecdotes que leurs racontaient leur aîné. Certes Ian Cleegan n'avait pas vraiment transformé Miss Lice, la chate du concierge, en pot de chambre mais cela faisait tout de même son petit effet. Et puis à l'avant du train se tenait la réunion annuelle des préfets, présidait par Amos Diggory, le préfet-en-chef. Ce dernier était en dernière année à Serdaigle et portait son insigne avec fierté depuis le jour qu'il l'avait reçu.

\- **… honneur que vous a fait le directeur, notre rôle est essentiel pour le maintien du bon fonctionnement de l'école et le respect du règlement…**

Si les nouveaux préfets avaient été attentifs pendant les dix premières minutes, hypnotisés par les incessants allers-retours d'Amos d'un bout à l'autre du wagon qui débité son discours d'une voix forte et déterminé, les mains jointes derrière son dos, plus intéressé par le propre son de sa voix que ce qui se passait autour de lui, ils avaient tous cependant cessé de l'écouter. Assise dans un coin du wagon, Johanna Lawson, l'autre préfète-en-chef, s'était affalé sur la table devant elle, la tête posée sur ses bras et un léger ronflement se faisait entendre.

\- **… sans vouloir me vanter, le directeur en personne m'a déjà félicité pour le travail que j'ai accompli ces deux dernières années…**

Remus Lupin bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et poussa une grimace en sentant ses articulations encore endolories lui rappeler que la dernière pleine lune ne datait que de l'avant-veille. Lily Evans, assise à ses côtés, feuilletait un livre de runes que le professeur Santiago leur avait vivement recommandé de lire pendant les vacances en jetant tout de même de brefs regards à Diggory pour s'assurer qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'elle n'était pas concentrée. Son discours avait beau être ennuyant, Lily ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était indigne de son insigne.

\- **… le professeur McGonagall était elle-même étonnée de ma capacité à transformer cette souris en verre à pied…**

Elle avait été si heureuse en le recevant, fière d'être considérée par le directeur comme digne de le porter. Elle était alors descendue dans la cuisine pour le montrer à ses parents, un grand sourire accroché sur son joli visage et M et Mme Evans s'étaient empressé de féliciter leur fille. Mais comme d'habitude Pétunia avait tout gâché, lui montrant tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait à grands coups de mots blessants et de paroles tranchantes. Puis elle était remontée furieuse dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, comme à chaque fois que sa sœur évoquait un détail de son monde et n'en était ressorti que le lendemain. Lily n'en avait alors pas reparlé du restant des vacances.

« - … r _ **evenez voyous !**_ **a alors crié Rusard mais j'étais déjà prêt à intervenir et les ai empêché de sévir une nouvelle fois. Voyez-vous, j'ai un certain instinct pour cela…** »

Ses amies avaient été ravies en apprenant la nouvelle mais n'en avaient pas été étonnés. Lily suivait le règlement à la lettre depuis que ses pieds avaient foulé le sol du château et était capable de citer des passages entiers à ce crétin de Potter lorsque ce dernier faisait perdre des points à leur maison.

\- **… il est sûr qu'aucune plaisanterie que ne préparent les Maraudeurs, comme ils se plaisent à s'appeler, n'a jamais échappé à ma vigilance...**

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, Amos s'arrêta de parler et leur permit de prendre congé. Remus lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dépêcha de partir avant qu'un de ses autres « exploits » lui reviennent en mémoire et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son empressement. Rangeant son livre dans son sac, elle sortit du wagon pour rejoindre Alice et Marlène qu'elle avait juste eu le temps de saluer avant le départ du train et tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreux élèves qui circulaient d'un compartiment à l'autre. Trop occupée à contourner un groupe de deuxième année, elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard que quelqu'un tentait de faire la même chose dans l'autre sens et lui rentra dedans.

\- **Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu !** S'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de regarder sa victime. **Je…**

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge car la personne en face d'elle était Elia Levilson, une Serpentard de son année qui à cet instant se massait le front là où l'épaule de Lily l'avait touché. Levilson avait beau être petite pour leur âge, Lily savait qu'elle était la meilleure de leur année en sortilèges et le silence qui s'était soudain fait autour d'elle semblait laissé entendre que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle se montre digne de sa réputation, et de sa maison, en lançant un maléfice à la préfète. Mais à la surprise générale, Levilson se contenta de continuer son chemin en bousculant Lily qui poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de rejoindre ses amies.

\- **Et bien on ne t'attendait plus** , s'amusa Marlène McKinnon lorsque la rouquine entra dans le compartiment où les deux Gryffondor bavardaient tranquillement. **Réunion intéressante ?**

\- **Interminable et soporifique** , répondit Lily en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. **Diggory pense certainement avoir été nommé directeur de Poudlard et non préfet-en-chef.**

 **\- Il est plutôt beau garçon.**

 **\- Marlène !** s'exclama Alice en écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus, **Connor pourrait t'entendre.**

\- **Et alors ? J'ai dit qu'il était séduisant, pas que je comptais lui sauter dessus.**

Lily rigola. Décidemment, ces deux-là lui avaient manqué !

oOoOo

 _Il y a de cela quelques temps_

 _Lorsque j'étais frais et non rapiécé_

 _Quatre grands mages compétents_

 _Décidèrent de vous éduquer_

 _._

 _Ils bâtirent ce noble château_

 _Le construisirent à base de pierres et de passages secrets_

 _Je le sais car j'y étais_

 _Et je peux vous dire qu'ils ont fait du bon boulot_

 _._

 _Je suis peut être maintenant qu'un vieux chiffon_

 _Mais c'est encore moi qui décide de votre maison_

 _N'essayez pas de vous moquer de moi_

 _Car tout repose désormais sur mon choix_

 _._

 _Serdaigle prit sous son aile_

 _Les plus sages qui voulaient développer leur connaissance_

 _Tandis que Poufsouffle en tout état de conscience_

 _Pris les plus loyaux qui faisaient travailler leur cervelle_

 _._

 _Connu pour sa grande ambition_

 _Serpentard fit de sa maison celle des malins_

 _Reste alors Gryffondor avec son courage de lion_

 _Et son hardiesse sans fin_

 _._

 _Mais n'oubliez pas qu'au-delà des maisons_

 _Un nuage sombre se repend au-dessus de nous_

 _Il vous faudra faire attention_

 _De ne pas devenir complétement fou_

 _._

 _Maintenant laissez approcher les petits nouveaux_

 _Qu'ils viennent se soustraire à mon jugement_

 _Car je suis le Choixpeau_

 _Et non un vieux tissu puant_

Assise à la table des Serpentards, Elia Levilson regardait les premières années être répartis dans les quatre maisons au fur et à mesure que le professeur McGonagall énonçait leur nom. Elle applaudissait plus par reflexe qu'autre chose lorsqu'un « _SERPENTARD_ » retentissait dans la Grande Salle, lançait par le Choixpeau qui semblait s'amuser à tourmenter mentalement les nouveaux venus. Lorsqu'Adrien Zieler fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, la répartition se termina et le banquet put commencer.

 **\- Il parait que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est sorti major de sa promotion** , lança joyeusement Candice Raven, une petite blonde potelée à la droite d'Elia.

 **\- Ça veut dire qu'il doit être jeune !** S'exclama Calliope MacCall en se tordant le cou pour l'apercevoir près de la table des professeurs, **ça nous changera de Hongton et de sa calvitie.**

 **\- Et de son embonpoint** , renchérit Mélisande Weasley.

 **\- Et de la douche de postillons auquel on avait le droit à chaque fois.**

 **\- Ainsi que son haleine digne d'un troll.**

Elia rigola en entendant la rousse et la métisse se lancer dans l'une de leur éternelle joute verbale où la perdante ferait certainement la tête pendant une heure ou deux. A sa gauche, Rita Skeeters la dernière fille de leur dortoir, notait avidement sur un parchemin tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle, le visage cachée derrière ses lunettes.

 **\- Hey Levilson, paraît que t'as laissé une Sang-de-Bourbe te ridiculiser dans le train.**

Le silence se fit soudainement à la table des Serpentards, les visages tournaient vers Elia et Avery qui semblait fier d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui. Rita leva un visage intéressé vers eux et sortit un nouveau parchemin de son sac, prête à colporter le premier ragot à sa portée. Si la première réaction d'Elia avait été de ne pas réagir, les piques d'Avery étaient si fréquentes qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention depuis leur deuxième année, le silence qui l'entourait lui fit comprendre que son absence de réponse ne serait pas acceptée.

 **\- Et bien tu vois Avery, la différence entre toi et moi c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de sortir ma baguette à la moindre occasion pour me faire respecter. En se rendant compte que c'était moi qu'elle avait bousculé, Evans a tout de suite craint ma réaction et s'est excusée alors que si je me souviens bien, le sortilège de Furoncles qu'elle t'a lancé l'année dernière a laissé des traces sur ton visage pendant plusieurs semaines.**

La table des serpents éclata de rire au souvenir d'Avery, courant vers l'infirmerie en essayant de masquer son visage recouvert de furoncles après avoir voulu humilier la rouquine et Elia put continuer à manger en imaginant avec ses amis l'apparence que pourrait avoir leur nouveau professeur car celui-ci n'avait pas assisté au banquet. En temps normal, personne ne se permettait de juger ses actions, elle était une Levilson, descendante de l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-pure et les autres élèves faisaient tout pour être dans ses bonnes grâces, espérant ainsi pouvoir entrer dans son cercle d'amis et être convié à l'une des soirées organisées par Amalia Levilson, la mère d'Elia. Ses soirées étaient de renommée mondiale et pour quiconque espéré entrer dans le monde huppée des plus grandes familles de Sangs-purs, être amie avec Elia était la porte grande ouverte vers ce rêve.

 **\- Quel crétin cet Avery** , fit Mélisande lorsqu'elles remontèrent vers leur salle commune après le diner. **Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un idiot pareil a pu entrer dans bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **\- C'est simple, moins tu en as dans la cervelle plus tu es facile à manipuler** , lui répondit Candice qui marchait tout en lisant son livre de potions.

 **\- Alors aucun risque avec toi** , rigola la rousse en tapotant le crâne de son amie qui poussa un petit cri indigné, **il y en a tellement la dedans que même un Imperium n'aurait aucun effet sur toi.**

oOoOo

Alors que tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Serpentard, Elia se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses amies. En cinq ans de dortoir commun, s'était un miracle qu'aucune d'elles n'aient remarqué ses sorties nocturnes hebdomadaires. Elle enfila sa cape et ses chaussures et se dépêcha de sortir, traversant la salle commune déserte et se glissa dans les cachots sombres et froids en tendant l'oreille pour guetter Rusard et surtout son horrible chat. Il avait failli la surprendre il y a quelques mois et passait au moins une fois par nuit en espérant coincer la personne qui lui avait échappé. Elle avançait silencieusement, marchant au hasard parmi les couloirs, sa baguette illuminant les alentours en se demandant combien de temps il mettrait pour arriver. Il l'a trouvait toujours, refusant de lui dire par quel moyen il y parvenait et elle s'était souvent cachée dans des endroits farfelus comme l'intérieur d'une armure ou sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie pour tenter de lui rendre la tâche plus dure, en vain.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle entendit des pas discrets derrière elle et se retourna vivement, brandissant sa baguette à quelques centimètres de la gorge du nouveau venu. Leurs regards se croisèrent, défiant l'autre de baisser le regard en premier et comme à chaque fois, Elia fit celle qui gagna. Elle abaissa sa baguette et croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine, lança à Remus Lupin :

 **\- Et bien le loup, tu en retard.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Un ami... rien n'est plus commun que le nom, rien n'est plus rare que la chose.

 _(Jean de La Fontaine - Paroles de Socrate)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, l'excitation était à son comble parmi les élèves. En effet, les directeurs des quatre maisons déambulaient parmi eux en distribuant les emplois du temps. Candice se rua pratiquement sur le sien et le parcourut en poussant des petits cris de joie.

 **\- On commence par un double cours de Sortilèges ! Oh et après on a métamorphose !**

Ses amies la regardèrent d'un air blasé lorsqu'elles la virent sortir un parchemin pour commencer à établir un planning de révisions pour les BUSES en trépignant d'excitation et en les encourageant à faire de même. Assise à sa gauche, Calliope se mit à protester en voyant que le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne se déroulerait que le vendredi après-midi et qu'elle devrait donc patienter deux jours avant de rencontrer ce mystérieux professeur. Elia quant à elle baillait discrètement en jetant des coups d'œil fugaces à la table des Gryffondor. Lupin et elle s'étaient quittés aux alentours d'une heure du matin et elle avait eu du mal de trouver le sommeil après cela. Le jeune homme était aussi fatigué qu'elle et même les pitreries de ses deux meilleurs amis, Sirius Black et James Potter, ne semblaient pas réussir à le sortir de sa somnolence.

 **\- Et bien Lupin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?** lui demanda Sirius en voyant que son ami ne participait pas à leurs pitreries habituelles.

 **\- Manque de sommeil,** répondit **-** il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ses amis ne posèrent pas de questions, la pleine lune datait d'i peine deux jours et ils savaient que leur ami avait du mal à récupérer de sa transformation. Ils continuèrent donc à prendre leur petit déjeuner en parlant de la prochaine farce qu'ils comptaient faire lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par la nouvelle préfète de leur maison.

\- **J'espère que vous ne comptez pas passer une nouvelle année à faire perdre des points à notre maison avec vos blagues stupides.**

\- **Lily-jolie** ! S'exclama James, **tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?** **Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?**

\- **C'est Evans pour toi Potter** , répondit froidement la jeune fille à l'avalanche de questions du jeune homme, **et sache que je préférerais sortir avec le calamar géant plutôt qu'avec toi.**

\- **En tout cas toi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. J'ai appris pour ta nomination de préfète, félicitations !** Continua-t-il nullement arrêté par l'attitude froide de la rouquine à son égard. **Tu le mérites amplement !**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers ses amies qui avaient regardé leur échange en souriant discrètement. Les scènes entre Lily Evans et James Potter étaient toujours une source de distraction pour les Gryffondors. Après le petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves se levèrent pour aller à leur première heure de cours de l'année.

oOoOo

La journée se passa rapidement, les professeurs leur avaient énoncé le programme de l'année et rappelé l'enjeu des BUSES. Après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques auquel Elia n'assistait pas, elle avait profité des deux heures pour faire une sieste, les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour assister au premier cours de potions de l'année.

\- **Bonjour à tous chers élèves, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées,** s'enthousiasma le professeur Slughorn en voyant ses étudiants arrivés. **Oh félicitations pour votre nomination comme préfète Miss Hington, à vous aussi Monsieur Wild. Miss Skeeters, vous complimenterez votre père de ma part pour son article sur le marché noir des elfes de maison…. Oh Miss Levilson vous êtes là vous aussi,** dit-il en perdant son enthousiasme lorsqu'Elia passa devant lui.

 **\- Bien sûr professeur,** répondit impassiblement la jeune fille alors que ses amies s'esclaffèrent à côté d'elle. **Où voulez-vous donc que je sois ?**

\- **Oh mais nul part bien sûr** , dit-il précipitamment en agitant nerveusement ses mains, suggérant qu'il aurait aimé qu'Elia se trouve n'importe où, sauf dans sa salle de classe. **Allez donc vous assoir au fond, le cours va commencer.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il t'en veut encore pour la fois où tu l'as assommé avec ta louche,** ricana Mélisande à son oreille avant de partir s'assoir à côté de Calliope.

 _C'était en première année, il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose_ , pensa Elia en se dirigeant vers la table que lui avait désigné le professeur. _Ce vieux vautour à la rancune tenace_. A côté d'elle, Fanny Hington, la préfète de Serdaigle, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque sa voisine balança ses affaires sur la table avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. Elia lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui lancer :

\- **Un problème Hington ?**

La préfète préféra ne pas lui répondre, habituée à la mauvaise humeur dont faisait preuve la jeune Serpentard dès qu'elle franchissait la porte de la salle de classe. Elia n'aimait pas les potions, elle n'était pas d'une grande patience et pour elle, passer plus de deux minutes à couper des aliments plus répugnants les uns que les autres était une perte de temps. Pendant son premier cours, lors de sa première année, elle avait tenté de s'appliquer sous le regard avide de son professeur. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte de sa salle de classe, impatient de pouvoir agrandir sa collection d'élèves surdoués et de bonnes familles avec la jeune Levilson, mais son envi s'était rapidement envolé au bout d'une demi-heure de cours. En effet, la jeune fille de onze ans, bien que désireuse de faire bonne impression et d'avoir une bonne note, était d'une grande maladresse et en se tournant pour regarder les instructions sur son livre de cours, elle avait donné un coup de coude dans ses yeux de tritons qui tombèrent directement dans son chaudron. La potion avait alors dégagé une fumée inquiétante et le professeur s'était approché pour voir ce qui se passait lorsque le contenu du chaudron avait commencé à déborder du récipient. Paniquée, Elia avait alors fait un bond en arrière juste au moment où le professeur Slughorn s'était penché et la louche en métal de cette dernière percuta brutalement l'œil de son professeur qui avait alors gardé un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine et une certaine distance de sécurité avec son élève.

oOoOo

Les deux heures de cours se passèrent lentement sans incident majeur car le professeur Slughorn décida de ne faire que de la théorie. Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours, Elia se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle sans attendre ses amies. Le prochain cours était celui de botanique, cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondors et la jeune Serpentard avait depuis longtemps comprit que si elle ne voulait pas tomber sur ces crétins de lions, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Pas que la simple vue de cette bande de prétentieux la dérangeait, _quoi que_ …, mais certains d'entre eux avait pris la fâcheuse manie de lui pourrir la vie à la moindre occasion…

- **Hey Evilson !** Cria une voix au détour d'un couloir alors qu'Elia marchait si vite qu'un point de côté menaçait de faire son apparition.

 _Et merde… faut vraiment que je me mette au sport._ Elle continua de marcher sans prêter attention aux quatre silhouettes qui l'encadrèrent mais avec les Maraudeurs, il était quasiment impossible d'avoir la paix.

\- **Alors Evilson on se balade sans sa cour ? Ou alors même les Serpentards ne sont plus dignes de ton rang ?** Ricana Potter sur sa gauche.

\- **Ca doit être ça de faire partit des intimes de Voldemort, le reste du monde ne doit plus avoir la moindre importance pour elle** , répliqua Black de l'autre côté.

Elia ressentit une certaine exaspération à entendre ses paroles que Black s'amusait à lui rabâcher depuis leur première année mais elle continua de se taire, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas perdre son calme. « _Une Levilson doit savoir garder son sang-froid_ _en toute situation_ » lui avait dit sa mère après une énième dispute avec sa sœur, maxime qu'Elia s'employait à suivre depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ne pas montrer à ces crétins de Gryffondor qu'ils arrivaient à l'énerver. Elle jeta un regard noir à Remus qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière Potter et qui lui aurait pu faire taire ses deux amis mais il se contenta de lever les épaules avec un air désolé. Il n'était jamais d'une grande aide dans ce genre de situation, redoutant la réaction de ses amis s'il venait à défendre une Serpentard, en particulier Elia qu'ils adoraient importuner.

\- **Ça ne sert à rien de faire culpabiliser Remus, c'est un préfet totalement partial** , lui fit remarquer Potter qui avait remarqué l'échange de regards.

\- **On aurait pu attendre mieux de sa part** , lâcha Elia que la lâcheté de Remus avait fait sortir de son mutisme.

\- **Il pense la même chose que nous à ton sujet, que tu n'es qu'une sale Serpentard qui se croit supérieure aux autres et qui n'est bonne qu'à obéir à un mage noir** ! Cracha Black en se mettant devant elle, la forçant à s'arrêter brusquement pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, **il est juste trop poli pour le dire.**

\- **C'est sûr qu'être un traitre à son sang fait de toi une meilleure personne que moi !** Répliqua Elia.

\- **Je t'interdis de parler de ça !**

\- **Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de déshonorer ta famille ?** Railla Elia qui en prononçant ses mots compris qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement de rage et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers cette fille qui faisait une tête de moins que lui et qui se permettait de lui tenir tête en le défiant du regard de lui lancer un sort. Il savait que l'attaquer aurait des conséquences, il pouvait être renvoyé de Poudlard pour cela, mais à cet instant, seule la colère lui dictait sa conduite et l'idée de lui faire mal le réjouissait au plus haut point. Potter et Remus, qui visiblement ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que la situation dégénère à ce point, regardaient la scène en ne sachant pas comment réagir tandis que Pettigrew, qui jusqu'alors s'était contenté de ricaner dans son coin, se faisait le plus petit possible. La situation était tendue, Elia avait la main posé sur sa baguette mais elle savait qu'au moindre mouvement, Black agirait avant elle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se défier mutuellement du regard, mâchoires crispées et poings serrés jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre dans le couloir. Le temps de leur dispute, les autres Serpentards les avaient rattrapés. A contre cœur, Sirius baissa sa baguette, une confrontation avec toute une année de Serpentard n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- **C'est pas terminé Evilson** , cracha-t-il avant de partir avec ses amis, soulagés que les choses n'aient pas été plus loin.

Elia les regarda partir jusqu'à ce que ses amies fassent irruption à côté d'elle. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main et la rangea en tentant de masquer son énervement ce que bien sûr ses amies remarquèrent immédiatement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?**

\- **Rien** , répondit Elia qui remarqua que Rita écoutait leur conversation, **dépêchons nous ou nous allons arriver en retard.**

oOoOo

Remus se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune des Gryffondors en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Cette journée était enfin terminée, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et récupérer de sa transformation. Enfin s'il arrêtait de s'en vouloir. Elia ne lui avait pas pardonné sa non réaction lors de son altercation avec Sirius et bien qu'il ait tenté de s'excuser pendant le cours de botanique, en s'arrangeant pour aller chercher de l'engrais en même temps que la jeune fille, elle s'était contentée de le foudroyer du regard. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose pour la défendre ou du moins empêcher que la situation dégénère mais il avait peur. Peur que ses amis lui en veuillent qu'il ne soit pas toujours être de leur côté, peur qu'ils se rendent compte de la relation qui le lie à Elia, peur des répercutions que cela aurait. Alors il se taisait, évitant le regard chargé de reproche de la Serpentard et s'arrangeait pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Ce que, heureusement, elle finissait toujours par faire. Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

 **\- Tu ne trouves pas que Lily a changé pendant les vacances ?** lui demanda James en s'affalant sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

\- **Physiquement ?**

- **Non, c'est autre chose** … répondit-il évasivement en fixant la préfète qui rigolait avec ses deux amis.

oOoOo

 _Chère Elia, je voulais m'excuser de l'embarras dans lequel je t'ai mise la dernière fois. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas causé trop d'ennuis, je sais que les réactions de ta maison peuvent parfois être excessives et je crois me rappeler qu'Avery cherche toujours à te discréditer aux yeux des tiens._

 _Je te donne rendez-vous vendredi soir dans l'ancienne salle de sortilèges du troisième étage à 20h, j'aimerais que nous parlions._

 _L._

\- **Tu as encore reçu une lettre de ton mystérieux correspondant** , s'exclama joyeusement Mélisande en rentrant dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années où Elia tenait le message que venait de lui apporter l'un des hiboux de l'école.

\- **Ne recommence pas avec ça** , s'exaspéra Elia en le brulant avec sa baguette pour éviter que la rousse le lise.

\- **Oh non, j'avais enfin trouvé un moyen de savoir ce que contient ses fameuses lettres** , se lamenta Mélisande en se laissant tomber à côté de son amie.

Elia regarda son amie en haussant les sourcils de surprise avant de la dévisager.

\- **Qui est ?** demanda-t-elle en continuant de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise.

\- **Grmh ...**

\- **Mélisande ...**

\- **Ok, ok, Rita m'a donné des cours d'espionnage l'année dernière** , avoua la rousse en cédant sous le regard. **Mais c'est pas drôle aussi, tu ne veux jamais nous dire ce qu'elles contiennent.**

Elia rigola devant l'air indigné de Mélisande et passa son bras autour des épaules de cette dernière qui tenta de se dérober à son étreinte en souriant malgré tout.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** Demanda Calliope en entrant à son tour dans le dortoir.

\- **Elia a encore reçu une lettre de son amoureux** , lui répondit Mélisande.

\- **Elle est où ? Elle est où ?**

\- **T'excites pas, elle l'a brûlé.**

\- **Oh non… j'avais demandé des conseils à Rita…**

Mélisande et Elia se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de Calliope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

La chance ne fait pas tout. Tout se construit pas à pas, qu'il s'agisse d'amitiés ou d'opportunités.

 _(Barbara Bush)_

* * *

Weasley. Sang-mêlée. Serpentard. Trois mots qui n'allaient pas ensemble et qui pourtant définissaient le mieux Mélisande. **Weasley**. Comme le nom de famille qu'elle avait hérité de son père, un père aimant qui lui avait appris à ne jamais juger selon les apparences, à toujours s'investir dans ce qu'elle faisait. A ne pas avoir honte de qui elle était. **Sang-mêlée**. Sa mère, une simple moldue, qu'elle aimait profondément mais dont elle ne parlait jamais car rien n'était plus important que la pureté du sang aux yeux des siens. **Serpentard**. Sa maison, celle qu'elle avait choisie quatre ans plus tôt, mettant fin à la tradition des Weasley à aller chez les lions. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix, les serpents avaient beaux être sournois, rusés, incompris des autres maisons, il n'en reste pas moins qu'à ses yeux, ils avaient de nombreuses qualités que les autres élèves ne possédaient pas. Là où les Serdaigles se livraient une guerre sans merci pour avoir les meilleurs notes, les Serpentards se serraient les coudes dès que l'un d'eux étaient en difficultés. Là où les Gryffondors fonçaient têtes baissées sans réfléchir, les Serpentards réfléchissaient, analysaient, étudiaient la situation. Là où les Poufsouffles étaient pratiquement invisibles, jamais mis en avant, les Serpentards resplendissaient de mille feux. Oui, Mélisande aimait sa maison même si au début, s'y faire accepter avait été difficile. Les gens n'aiment pas le changement et lorsque la jeune rouquine était arrivée dans sa salle commune pour la première fois, le silence s'était fait. Les Serpentards l'avaient fixés, détaillés de haut en bas, certains ricanaient, la plupart grimaçaient, les derniers ne montraient aucunes émotions. Tous avaient la même question au bord des lèvres : pourquoi, par Merlin, l'une des enfants de la famille de sang-pure connue pour sa tolérance envers les moldus avait choisi de venir à Serpentard ?

En se couchant le soir là, Mélisande avait beaucoup pleuré dans ses draps de soie, blessée par les regards de ses camarades. Alors qu'elle commençait à envisager l'idée qu'elle devrait passer les sept prochaines années seule et détestée des siens, le rideau de son lit s'était ouvert et deux yeux verts l'avaient fixé. La rousse n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur, le vert de ces yeux était si clair qu'il en paraissait translucide et Mélisande se sentit transpercée de part en part.

\- **Ne leur montre pas qu'ils peuvent te blesser**.

Elle n'ignorait pas qui se tenait devant elle, le nom des Levilson était si connu que même certains moldus en avaient entendu parler, sans pour autant connaitre le monde de la sorcellerie. Et quand bien même Mélisande aurait ignoré qui elle était, tout dans son port de tête fier et haut, dans sa manière de se tenir droite et dans la noblesse que toute sa silhouette dégageait lui indiquait qu'elle avait devant elle une sang-pure de la haute aristocratie anglaise.

\- **Pa…pardon ?** Avait-elle bégayé, surprise de l'intervention de sa camarade de classe.

\- **Si tu leur montres tes faiblesses, ils s'en serviront pour te blesser alors que si tu arrives à leur cacher, ils ne pourront rien contre toi** , lui avait répondu Elia en la fixant.

\- **Mon nom de famille ne te dérange pas ?** Lui demanda Mélisande en sentant l'espoir renaître en elle. Peut-être venait-elle de se faire sa première amie à Poudlard.

Elia avait hésitée quelques secondes à répondre et la rousse avait cru entendre son cœur rater un battement. Peut-être avait-elle mal interprété ce qu'Elia voulait lui dire, peut-être ne se souciait-elle pas vraiment d'elle, qu'elle en avait eu juste marre de l'entendre pleurnicher dans son lit et qu'elle l'avait empêché de dormir. Peut-être visait-elle trop haut en voulant être amie avec Elia Levilson.

\- **Et le mien ?** Lui demanda-t-elle finalement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- **Non… enfin je ne pense pas** , lui répondit sincèrement Mélisande.

\- **Et bien je ne pense pas non plus**.

La jeune Serpentard avait esquissé un sourire avant de retourner dans son lit, tirant ses rideaux après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et Mélisande se rendit compte qu'elle souriait elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain et qu'elle constata que le lit de sa nouvelle « amie » était vide, Mélisande se demanda si elle ne s'était pas imaginée la scène de la veille mais fut vite rassurée lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et qu'Elia lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec elle et les autres filles de son dortoir. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que tout changea. Mélisande appliqua les conseils d'Elia, ne répondant pas aux insultes qu'on lui lançait, essayait de rester de marbre devant les railleries de ses camarades et petit à petit, les regards se détournèrent d'elle, chacun oublia que la rouquine n'aurait pas dû être là. Mélisande se doutait qu'Elia y était pour quelque chose, qu'elle utilisait sa notoriété pour qu'on laisse tranquille son amie et cela avait fini de sceller leur amitié.

Les années passèrent, chacune des filles du dortoir trouva petit à petit sa place dans leur petit groupe d'amies. Il y avait Rita Skeeters, véritable commère qui passait son temps à propager des rumeurs mais qui dès qu'une d'elles étaient attaquées, elle faisait tout son possible pour trouver toutes les informations compromettantes sur ces personnes et les divulguait à tout le monde. Venait ensuite Candice Raven, la plus discrète qui passait la plupart de son temps le nez plongé dans ses livres de cours et qui était toujours à l'écoute des autres. Puis il y avait Calliope MacCall, sa meilleure amie, toujours souriante, incapable de faire du mal aux autres et qui était capable de pleurer devant le spectacle d'un bébé hippogriffe en Soins aux Créatures Magiques parce qu'elle trouvait ça « trop mignon ». Et enfin Elia Levilson, qui pouvait paraître froide au premier abord mais qui en réalité était sans doute la plus attentive aux autres, elle n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pense sauf lorsque cela allait contre les convenances. Mélisande avait beaucoup changé pendant ces quatre années, passé le moment à être la paria de sa maison, elle avait pu se montrer telle qu'elle était vraiment, c'est-à-dire une jeune fille pétillante, toujours prête à faire la fête et qui adorait être au centre de l'attention.

oOoOo

Elia se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Une douce lumière se diffusait à travers ses rideaux, réchauffant son visage encore somnolent et elle s'étira en poussant un grognement satisfait. On était vendredi, dans quelques heures ce serait le week-end et le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Elle tira ses rideaux et se leva, le silence lui indiqua que ses camarades de dortoir étaient encore endormies. Elle souria en pensant que d'habitude, c'était toujours elle la dernière levée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

 **\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Le cri strident réveilla en sursaut les quatre filles encore endormies. Candice fut la première à comprendre d'où venait le bruit et courut vers la salle de bain où elle trouva Elia dans une colère folle. Candice parcourut la salle du regard et ne trouva rien qui justifiait l'énervement de son amie, le seul détail qui l'interpela fut que dans ses longs cheveux bruns se trouvait une brosse qui semblait être prise au piège dans un nœud.

\- **Il l'a collé, ce sale cabot a jeté un sort à ma brosse !** S'écria Elia qui tirait dessus désespérément.

\- **De qui tu parles Elia ?** Demanda Mélisande en rentrant dans la pièce, la marque de l'oreiller encore sur la joue.

\- **Black !**

\- **Pourquoi Black ferait ça ? Tu oublies qu'il n'a pas pu rentrer ici, il n'a pas le mot de passe** , lui dit calmement Candice en tirant doucement sur la brosse. **Elle est peut être juste coincée.**

\- **Je suis sûre que c'est lui, il a promis de se venger de la dernière fois ! Il a sans doute entendu des Serpentards dirent le mot de passe et s'est introduit ici quand personne n'y était.**

\- **Elia n'a pas tort** , fit Calliope en essayant à son tour de l'enlever, **Black n'est pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air et il est tout à fait capable d'avoir trouvé un moyen de rentrer dans la maison des Serpentards.**

Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais, elles durent se rendre à l'évidence, la brosse était belle et bien collée aux cheveux d'Elia. Vu qu'aucune d'elles ne connaissaient de sortilèges qui permettrait de la décoller sans faire tomber tous les cheveux en même temps, Candice lança un _Reducto_ sur la brosse qui diminua de taille jusqu'à ressembler à une barrette. Elles finirent de se préparer puis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elia s'installa en face d'un plateau contenant de grosses parts de brioche et sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Elle attrapa l'une des plus grosses parts et s'apprêta à croquer dedans lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un doute. Et s'il avait osé ? Elle leva la tête pour chercher Black à la table des Gryffondors et elle vit qu'il l'a regardait, un sourire narquois accroché au bord des lèvres. Il se saisit à son tour d'une part de brioche posé dans un plateau près de lui et croqua dedans en lui lançant un clin d'œil. _Espèce de sale petit nabot puant…_ Elle reposa sa part à contre cœur, elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais Black avait jeté un sort à la brioche.

\- **Tu ne manges pas Elia ?** Demanda Calliope la bouche pleine.

\- **Je n'ai pas faim** , répondit-elle en foudroyant le Gryffondor.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle, sa mauvaise humeur revenue et le ventre vide, résignée à devoir attendre le déjeuner pour pouvoir manger lorsqu'elle sentit que l'on mettait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle est à peine le temps d'apercevoir que c'était une pomme que Remus était déjà loin devant.

oOoOo

\- **Le sortilège de Transfert** , commença le professeur McGonagall en écrivant le nom de la leçon au tableau. **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert ce sort ?**

Quelques rares mains se levèrent parmi les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sous le regard perçant de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Elia, qui faisait partit des rares mains levées, s'agitait sur son siège pour attirer l'attention du professeur mais ce fut Lily Evans qui fut interrogée.

\- **Il sert à transformer une chose en une autre chose. Grâce à ce sort on peut par exemple transformer une plume en verre à pied. Plus la structure de base est proche de l'objet que l'on veut transformer, plus c'est facile** , récita Lily Evans comme si elle connaissait son manuel par cœur, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

\- **Très bien Miss Evans, cinq points pour Gryffondor**.

Elia grimaça légèrement devant l'exclamation de joie des lions avant de prendre en notes ce que dictait leur professeur. Concentrée à ne rien louper, elle ne s'aperçut que quelques minutes plus tard que le haut de son parchemin était redevenu vierge, comme si aucune goutte d'encre n'avait jamais été apposé dessus.

\- **Oh non, non, non** , murmura-t-elle en appuyant plus fort sur sa plume ce qui ne changea rien, les mots s'effaçaient quelques secondes après avoir été écrits.

Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle était la seule de la classe à être victime d'une mauvaise blague mais tous semblaient concentrés à écrire. Mais son agitation commença à attirer des regards curieux et le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

\- **Et bien Miss Levilson, vous ne prenez pas de notes ?** Demanda-t-elle en la fixant de ses yeux perçants. **Votre parchemin je vous prie** , dit-elle en tendant la main.

\- **Professeur… je…je** , bégaya-t-elle en lui donnant, **je ne comprends pas**.

\- **Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas Miss Levilson, je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir de cette classe. Je ferais part de mon mécontentement à votre sujet auprès du professeur** **Slughorn et retire dix points à Serpentard. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.**

Elia resta pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes devant tant d'injustice, ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si son parchemin était redevenu vierge, et ramassa ses affaires, le visage rouge de honte mais aussi de colère. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle croisa le regard de Black qui affichait une jubilation non disséminée. _Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce sale scélérat !_

\- **Tu me le payeras Black** , fit-elle en passant à côté du Gryffondor.

oOoOo

Remus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec une certaine appréhension. Il savait que les Serpentards avaient deux heures de libres avant manger, tout comme les Gryffondors et il était retourné dans son dortoir pour vérifier sur la carte des Maraudeurs où elle se trouvait. Bien sûr il n'avait pas dit à ses amis pourquoi il y allait, officiellement il voulait commencer à travailler sur son devoir de potions, officieusement il ne supportait plus l'indifférence dont faisait preuve la jeune Serpentard. Il inspira profondément en passant les portes de la bibliothèque et se dirigea tout au fond de l'immense salle, traversant les rangées de livres d'un pas peu sûr de lui avant de s'arrêtait. Elle était là, penchée sur son parchemin, jetant de temps à autre un regard sur l'imposant livre ouvert à côté d'elle. Remus sentit son cœur se serrait. Il y avait de nombreuses filles dont la beauté faisait tourner la tête aux garçons mais Remus ne les regardait jamais, il ne voyait qu'elle, il n'avait toujours vu qu'elle. Son regard à la couleur si particulière qui le plus souvent été froid mais qui lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux s'illuminait, réchauffant le cœur du jeune loup-garou. Il savait que peu de personnes avaient le privilège de voir la véritable Elia, celle qui souriait d'un sourire doux et sincère, celle qui éclatait de rire lorsqu'on touchait un point sensible entre ses côtes, celle qui laissait de côté toutes les convenances que lui imposait son rang pendant quelques heures. Il l'aimait, il l'avait compris dès sa deuxième année lorsque son visage fin et noble ne quittait pas son esprit, lorsque chaque minutes loin d'elle était du temps perdu, lorsque les regards des autres garçons posaient sur elle réveillaient une jalousie qui le rendait malade. Bien sûr il ne lui avait jamais dit, il n'était que Remus Lupin, un pauvre loup-garou qui ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle, elle qui méritait quelqu'un qui n'était pas un monstre, qui aurait le courage de montrer son amour devant tous.

Il l'aimait et avait accepté que cela serait toujours à sens unique, mais l'idée de perdre aussi son amitié le rendait malade. C'est pourquoi il tira la chaise en face d'elle et se laissa tomber dessus, attendant la réaction de la jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle posa sa plume et se redressa, le fixant de ses beaux yeux verts jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard.

\- **Ecoute Elia** , commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il avait commencé à adopter à force de traîner avec James, **je suis désolé, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois. J'ai pris peur et je n'aurais pas dû, tu comptais sur moi et moi je t'ai laissé tomber. Je m'en veux tellement, pardonne-moi s'il te plait…**

Elia sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il était si mignon avec ses cheveux châtains décoiffés, ses yeux couleurs miels qui n'osaient pas la regarder et surtout si triste. Elle n'aimait pas être la raison de la tristesse du loup-garou, il ne méritait pas cela, Remus avait toujours été un ami fidèle et sincère avec elle et ne devait pas d'être si malheureux pour une seule erreur.

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir** , fit-elle en lui prenant la main ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du jeune loup-garou, **c'est injuste de ma part de t'en vouloir. Je ne peux pas te forcer à choisir entre tes amis et moi, je pense que j'ai surtout été vexée.**

\- **Vexée ?** Demanda Remus sans comprendre.

\- **Que tu me vois dans cette situation ! Prise au piège par deux Gryffondors !**

\- **James et Sirius peuvent parfois être lourds quand ils le veulent… En parlant de Sirius, je t'ai ramené mes notes de métamorphoses pour que tu puisses reprendre le cours** , dit-il en lâchant sa main à contrecœur pour aller chercher les parchemins dans son sac.

 **\- Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! J'ai emprunté ce livre de métamorphose mais c'est incompréhensible !**

Elia lui sourit et Remus sut qu'il était pardonné, les sourires de la Serpentard étaient rares en publics et elle prenait le risque de lui en donner un dans une bibliothèque remplie d'élèves. Il lui tendit ses cours et sortit son début de devoir de potions ainsi que sa plume et de l'encre.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** La questionna Elia en le regardant faire, affichant un air perplexe.

\- **Mon devoir de potions** , répondit-il simplement.

\- **Non je veux dire, ici, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes à cette table ? Tes amis les débiles pourraient nous voir, ou pire, tes groupies** , ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Ses groupies, le groupe de filles qui le suivait pratiquement partout et dont Elia avait une sainte horreur, d'elles et de leurs gloussements qui faisaient un bruit de fond insupportable.

\- **On s'en fiche** , déclara Remus en lui souriant.

oOoOo

\- **Par Merlin, elle lui a souri !** S'exclama Mélisande en observant derrière une rangée de livre le couple atypique que formait son amie avec le préfet des Gryffondors.

\- **Un sourire ? Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas plutôt une grimace ?** Fit Calliope en la poussant pour mieux voir.

\- **Je sais encore reconnaître un sourire ! Et je te signale qu'elle lui a pris la main juste avant !**

\- **Sans doute pour le pincer** , déclara la métisse, certainement pour lui faire mal. **Par Merlin !**

\- **Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** S'écria Mélisande en se collant d'avantages aux livres qui menaçaient de s'écrouler.

 **\- Rien mais imagine que ce soit lui !**

 **\- Lui quoi ?**

 **\- Son mystérieux correspondant, celui qui lui envoie des lettres toutes les semaines !**

 **\- Par Merlin… tu as raison ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !**

\- **Tu n'arrives pas à croire à quoi ?** Demanda une voix derrière elle. **Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

\- **Rita !** S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en se retournant. **Tu ne vas jamais nous croire !**

* * *

Vos avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici la suite de mon histoire. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui la lisent, qui la suivent et qui l'ont ajouté dans leur favoris ça me fait très plaisir ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis sur ce que vous en pensez (d'ailleurs merci à **MarinaPlume** pour ces gentils reviews!). Je ne réclame pas des reviews mais sachez qu'avoir un avis sur son travail, même si c'est un simple j'aime, est très motivant pour écrire et permet de savoir si son histoire plait alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 _Les vrais amis t'aiment pour ce que tu es et non pour ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois_

(Ted Rall)

* * *

La classe de cinquième année de Serpentard attendait devant la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour leur premier cours de l'année. La majorité des élèves était arrivée dix minutes avant que le cours commence pour apercevoir leur nouveau professeur qui avait déjà fait beaucoup parlé de lui. Absent lors des repas, personne ne le croisait jamais dans les couloirs et toutes les filles ressortaient de son cours avec un sourire béat et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Calliope, qui faisait une fixette sur le mystère que représentait ce professeur depuis la rentrée, avait réussi à rassembler quelques informations en questionnant des premières années bavardes lors du diner de la veille.

\- **Il parait que c'est un dieu vivant** , s'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautillant sur place. **Mes cheveux sont bien coiffés ? Oh par Merlin, j'ai tellement envie que le cours commence.**

\- **Je l'ai entendu murmurer son prénom cette nuit** , chuchota Mélisande à l'oreille d'Elia qui se mit à rigoler, **alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu !**

Même les Serdaigles, qui pourtant d'habitude se faisaient discrets, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience devant la porte fermée, en faisant toutes sortes de suppositions sur leur enseignant.

\- **J'ai entendu dire qu'il a du sang de Vélane !**

\- **Jeanne m'a raconté que ses cheveux sont si clairs qui brillent !**

\- **Des troisièmes années ont essayé de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour mercredi dernier, il parait qu'elles se sont introduites dans son bureau la nuit !**

Les bavardages durèrent encore une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte de la classe s'ouvre, les faisant taire instantanément. Certains jouèrent des coudes pour entrer en premier et Elia vit même deux filles de Serdaigles se battre pour une place au deuxième rang. Assise au fond de la classe, à côte de Candice qui regardait les autres élèves avec incompréhension, elle sortit ses affaires et attendit que le professeur arrive. Les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la classe dans une semi-obscurité qui donnait un air mystérieux à l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux au mur, ni de tapisseries et les seuls meubles hormis les tables et les chaises étaient un bureau et un grand tableau noir. Le silence retomba de nouveau lorsque la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit et que leur professeur en sortit. On pouvait entendre le souffle de chaque personne se couper et le grincement des marches de l'escalier en bois que descendait leur enseignant. C'était sans nul doute le plus bel homme qu'Elia n'avait jamais vu et peut être même qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Il était grand sans pour autant paraitre gigantesque, assez jeune pour porter un anneau à l'oreille sans que cela paraisse déplacé mais assez vieux pour avoir une barbe longue bien dessinée, des cheveux blonds clairs lui arrivant aux épaules qu'il avait attaché en catogan et des yeux gris qui fixaient tour à tour les visages qu'il avait en face de lui. Elia sentit son cœur rater un battement et le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque son regard perçant fixa le sien. Elle se savait ridicule mais ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager encore et encore, comme hypnotisée.

\- **Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis le professeur Alan Boyd et je vous enseignerais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal tout au long de l'année** , fit-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle qui fit frissonner Elia. **J'espère réussir à vous enseigner tout mon savoir sur les créatures magiques qui nous entourent et je me tiendrais à votre disposition dans mon bureau si vous avez les moindres questions.**

 _Sans aucun doute que j'aurais des questions…_ Elia avait entendu dire que les Vélanes possédaient une beauté inégalable et un attrait hypnotisant, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que leur professeur avait dû avoir des ancêtres parmi eux. Après une courte introduction sur le programme de l'année, où toutes les filles de la classe ne le quittèrent pas des yeux, le professeur Boyd leur parla longuement des acromentules, ces monstrueuses araignées géantes qui peuplent la Foret Interdite et leur demanda de rédiger un devoir de trente centimètres pour le prochain cours, qui aurait lieu le lundi suivant, sur leur différence avec les araignées communes.

ooooo

La tête négligemment posée sur l'une de ses mains, la deuxième étant occupée à écrire le cours de sortilèges que donnait le professeur Flitwick, James Potter soupira. Il était perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, ne _voulant_ pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce n'était qu'un jeu au début. Elle était si timide, toujours cachée derrière ses gros manuels et ses légères boucles rousses, rougissant dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Et si _jolie_. Il aimait bien l'embêter, elle perdait à chaque fois tous ses moyens et se cachait d'avantages derrière ses bouquins. Il lui avait même trouvé un surnom qui lui avait fait avaler de travers son verre de jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois, le faisant éclater de rire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il avait commencé à la regarder d'avantage, dévisageant chaque détail de son visage, apprenant par cœur les choses qu'elle aimait, détestant d'avantage Severus Rogue qui était toujours à ses côtés. Mais là encore il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, c'était juste qu'il aimait bien l'embêter c'est tout. Puis elle avait commencé à lui répondre, à s'énerver dès qu'il lui adressait la parole mais il continua, lui faisant d'avantage de compliments, il lui avait même demandé de sortir avec lui, pour rigoler, parce qu'il était James Potter et qu'énerver Lily Evans était devenu son passe-temps favori. Puis il y avait eu ce fameux Noël en quatrième année où il lui avait acheté un cadeau. Il était entré dans la boutique pour trouver un collier pour sa mère mais c'était avec un bracelet fin avec une petite émeraude qu'il était ressorti, un cadeau simple, discret mais superbe, comme l'était Lily. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à son geste, là encore ne voulant sans doute pas y réfléchir, et l'avait déposé au pied du sapin dans un emballage portant son nom. Elle n'avait jamais su qui lui avait offert et James s'était bien gardé de lui dire mais les quelques jours où il la voyait porté son présent lui gonflait bizarrement le cœur. Puis en cinquième année, il lui avait demandé de ressortir avec lui, là encore pour rigoler, une fois, deux fois, quinze fois, pour la voir s'énerver contre lui, pour que ses joues se colorent de rouge sous la colère, pour qu'elle daigne lui adresser la parole elle qui s'évertuait à l'éviter le plus possible. Pour qu'un jour peut-être, elle lui dise oui.

ooooo

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis le cours de sortilèges et tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvés dans la Grande Salle pour le diner. Les conversations allaient de bon train entre les différentes tables et James était obligé de se pencher en avant de la table pour écouter ce que lui racontait Sirius sur son plan pour rendre la vie impossible à Levilson.

\- **De la teinture bleue dans le shampoing ?** Suggéra le jeune Black.

\- **Il faudrait déjà qu'on arrive de nouveau à entrer de nouveau dans le dortoir de Levilson pour ça** , lui fit remarquer James en se saisissant de la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse sous le nez de Peter qui poussa un petit couinement.

\- **Comment vous avez fait d'ailleurs ?** Demanda ce dernier en se rabattant sur une tarte au citron.

\- **On s'est caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et on a attendu qu'un Serpentard dise le mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer et on y est retourné quand ils sont allés déjeuner. Je te jure, j'ai eu des frissons lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans l'antre de ces serpents.**

James faillit répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily Evans avait fini de diner et se levait de table, les bras chargés de livres qu'elle devait sans doute vouloir rendre à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu. Jusque-là, rien n'était anormal, la jeune rouquine devait connaître le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque les yeux fermés à force de le parcourir chaque jour, mais quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut Levilson se lever à son tour sous le regard interrogatif de ses amies alors que son assiette n'était qu'à moitié finie et se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. En temps normal il se serait contenté de rajouter cela sur la longue liste des étrangetés de la jeune Serpentard mais le fait que son visage affichait un air déterminé et, James l'aurait juré, qu'elle était en train de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche, l'alarma. Poussé par son instinct et Inquiet pour la jeune rousse qui était partie seule, James se leva d'un bond.

\- **Bah, tu vas où James ?** Demanda Sirius en commençant à se redresser.

\- **Oh, heu… je viens de me souvenir qu'il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque ! On se rejoint dans la salle commune !** Lança-t-il en se dépêchant de sortir avant que son meilleur ami ne le rejoigne.

Bien sûr il aurait pu lui dire la vraie raison mais il ne voulait pas que Sirius s'imagine qu'il s'inquiétait pour Lily Evans. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il s'inquiétait, plutôt prétendre vouloir savoir ce que trafiquait Levilson. Mais le fait que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et que ses jambes s'étaient pratiquement mise à courir toutes seules lui firent se rendre à l'évidence : Lily était peut-être en danger et il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il courait à travers les couloirs, enjambait les escaliers tout en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pris la carte des maraudeurs qu'il savait à cet instant dans le sac de Peter.

 **\- Inconsciente… te faire payer !**

James s'arrêta net au détour d'un couloir en entendant la voix de Levilson. Jetant un coup d'œil au bout du couloir, il aperçut la Serpentard avec sa baguette à la main, accolant Lily contre un mur, ses livres éparpillés autour d'elle.

\- **Pensais pas…** répondit la voix effrayée de la rouquine qui jetait des regards apeurés autour d'elle.

\- **…bien naïve dans ce cas…**

James se rapprocha discrètement, n'entendant plus la discussion qui se poursuivait à voix basse. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à intervenir si Levilson tentait la moindre chose. S'il l'attaquait à cette distance, il risquait de toucher Lily.

\- **… passer dans le train…**

James se raidit. Alors toute cette histoire était dû au fait que Lily avait accidentellement bousculé Levilson dans le train ? Elle était prête à attaquer la Gryffondor pour ça ? Il savait que la jeune brune n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, même si elle avait une tolérance assez grande envers les provocations de Sirius et lui, mais de là à s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour un geste aussi involontaire qu'inconscient… Il sera sa baguette plus fermement dans sa main et s'approcha d'un pas déterminé, prêt à défendre sa chère Lily dont il voyait ses beaux yeux verts remplis de larmes.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** Fit-il lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas des deux jeunes filles qui sursautèrent.

\- **Rien qui ne te concerne Potter** , lâcha Levilson en s'écartant tout de même de la rouquine.

Elle le bouscula, retournant vers la Grande Salle en le foudroyant du regard. Il s'avança vers Lily qui venait d'essuyer ses yeux avec sa manche et se baissa pour ramasser ses livres qui trainaient à ses pieds.

\- **Tout va bien Lily ?** Tenta James en essayant de capter le regard fuyant de la jeune fille.

\- **Très bien** , déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

\- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?** demanda-t-il en lui tendant les livres qu'il avait ramassé.

\- **Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires Potter** , répondit Lily en partant vers la bibliothèque

ooooo

Le samedi après-midi, le soleil brillait haut au-dessus de Poudlard. Certains élèves courageux se baignaient dans le lac, espérant apercevoir le calmar géant tandis que la plupart des autres étudiants se reposaient dans l'herbe, heureux de pouvoir mettre leurs devoirs entre parenthèse pour quelques heures. Adossée à un arbre, Elia avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon négligé et fermé ses yeux, laissant le soleil réchauffer son visage. A ses côtés, Calliope, Candice et Mélisande parlaient à voix basses en fixant leur amie.

\- **Il faut lui en parler** , déclara Mélisande. **Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !**

\- **Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne nous dira rien** , lui fit remarquer Candice que les deux autres avaient mis au courant de leur découverte dans la bibliothèque.

\- **C'est notre amie, elle sait très bien qu'elle peut se confier à nous !**

\- **Très bien, laissez-moi faire !** Déclara Calliope avant de reprendre à voix haute : **Tu es au courant pour Timothey Gregor et Ariana Perry ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda la rousse.

 **\- Ils sortent ensemble depuis cet été.**

 **\- Le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle ?**

\- **Oui, ils vont bien ensemble tu ne trouves pas ?** Lui demanda Calliope en lui faisant de gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre où elle voulait en venir. **Même s'ils sont de maisons différentes.**

\- **Oooh** , comprit la rousse, bien sûr. **Tu en penses quoi Elia ?**

La brune ouvrit les yeux, agacée d'être dérangée pour une discussion aussi futile mais afficha un visage neutre. Elle savait très bien que ses amies étaient de véritables commères qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de discuter de sujets aussi frivoles. En temps normal, elle aurait participé à la conversation avec grand plaisir mais elle était encore irritée de l'intervention de la veille de Potter.

 **\- De quoi ?**

\- **Du fait que deux personnes de maisons différentes peuvent être ensembles** , lui expliqua Candice en sortant son livre d'astrologie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il faisait beau qu'elle allait prendre du retard dans ses cours.

 **\- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Après tout il n'y a pas de tensions entre leurs deux maisons.**

 **\- Donc tu penses qu'un Gryffondor et une Serpentard ne pourraient pas être ensembles ?**

 **\- Ce serait déjà plus compliqué.**

\- **Mais…** commença Mélisande avant de se faire interrompre par l'arrivée de quatre nouvelles personnes.

En effet, trois garçons de leur année cachèrent le soleil à la brune qui fronça les sourcils. Que leur voulaient donc Evan Rosier, Adonis Mulciber, Emile Avery et Severus Rogue ? Si dans les autres maisons les groupes d'élèves étaient assez mixtes, chez les Serpentards, les filles et les garçons se mélangeaient rarement ce qui rendait la visite de leurs compères inhabituels. Mulciber, qui faisait une fixette sur Calliope depuis leur troisième année, se laissa tomber à côté de cette dernière qui s'écarta en faisant une grimace de dégoût tandis que les trois autres restèrent debout. Avery fixait Elia avec un rictus narquois, Rosier semblait attendre quelque chose tandis que Rogue se désintéressé totalement de ce qui se passait.

Dans l'aristocratie Sang-Pur, c'était aux femmes de saluer les hommes en premières comme signe de respect et c'était précisément ce que semblait attendre Evan d'Elia. Les trois autres filles l'avaient salué d'un signe de tête dès son arrivée mais cela lui importait peu, c'était celui d'Elia qu'il attendait tandis que la jeune fille se contentait de le faire attendre. S'ils avaient été seuls tous les deux, il aurait réagi, la punissant de lui tenir tête mais il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis à le faire en public. Il savait que la jeune fille était plus haute dans l'aristocratie que lui, les Levilson régnant pratiquement en maîtres dans le monde magique mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à saluer une _**fille**_ en premier.

\- **Cousin** , consentit à le saluer Elia lorsqu'elle vit que la jointure de ses mains devinrent blanches.

\- **Cousine**.

Amalia Levilson, la mère d'Elia, était née Rosier et était la sœur d'Isaure Rosier, le père d'Evan. Bien que cousins, ils ne s'entendaient guères, tant à cause du fait que Rosier ne supportait pas que sa cousine soit d'un rang supérieur que lui tant à cause d'Elia qui n'aimait pas les manières misogynes du jeune homme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosier ?**

\- **J'étais venue te donner un conseil chère cousine** , fit-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille : **je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, si j'apprends que tu traînes encore avec un Gryffondor, qui plus est un Sang-de-Bourbe, je me sentirais obligé de te remettre à ta place.**

Elia frissonna devant la menace de son cousin. Comment diable pouvait-il être au courant pour Remus et elle ? Personne n'était présent lors de leur rencontre dans la bibliothèque et ils avaient toujours été discrets lors de leurs retrouvailles dans les couloirs. Il était hors de questions qu'elle ne voit plus le jeune loup-garou, elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui et ils venaient juste de se réconcilier. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec ses amis et tenta de se changer les idées en discutant de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de la Préfète-en-chef.

ooooo

Elle courait dans les couloirs, insensibles aux regards curieux que les élèves posaient sur elle. Son souffle était court et saccadé et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva dans les cachots et murmura à la va-vite le mot de passe de sa maison, poussant la porte pour l'aider à s'ouvrir plus vite. Les quelques Serpentards présents dans la salle commune la dévisagèrent mais elle fonça vers son dortoir et ouvrit si brutalement la porte qu'elle percuta le mur, faisant sursauter les occupantes de la chambre.

\- **Calliope qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?** S'inquiéta Mélisande en se levant d'un bond de son lit tandis que Candice aidait son amie à tenir debout.

\- **Elia… quelqu'un la poussait dans les escaliers… elle est à l'infirmerie** , parvint-elle à dire à bout de souffle.

* * *

Une p'tite review pour me faire plaisir ? :D

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Des idées sur ce qui s'est passé ? De ce qui va se passer ? Quel personnage voulez-vous voir plus souvent ? Est-ce que le personnage d'Elia vous plait ? ^^

Bon week-end à tout le monde et à dans un mois !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, comment vous allez ? Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard ( _hum, un peu_ ) mais je suis en stage alors je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire mais je vous ai préparé un chapitre pleins de flashs backs avec une surprise à la clé ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _Ce qui rend les amitiés indissolubles et double leur charme est un sentiment qui manque à l'amour : la certitude.  
_  
(Honoré de Balzac)

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt_

* * *

La petite fille se frayait un chemin à travers les passants venus profiter de cette belle journée d'été pour flâner dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. La plupart des magasins étaient assaillis par des enfants venus acheter leurs fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée à venir, leurs parents les suivants en essayant de contenir leur excitation. La glacerie de Florian Fortarôme était pleine à craquer, le sorcier jonglant entre les différentes tables de sa terrasse, évitant de peu de renverser son plateau sur une vieille dame. La jeune fille rigola en voyant le sorcier bedonnant essayé de retrouver son équilibre en s'accrochant à la même vieille dame qui poussa un cri indigné. Jetant un bref regard derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie, elle se faufila entre un couple qui lui gênait le passage et rentra dans le premier magasin à sa gauche, magasin qui s'avéra être la Ménagerie Magique. Après avoir franchi le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, ébahie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel spectacle devant elle : des centaines d'oiseaux de toutes races chantaient dans leur cage, des papillons tous plus beaux les uns que les autres volaient au-dessus d'elle, interprétant un ballet aérien dont eux seuls connaissaient la mélodie. Deux petits renards chahutaient, changeant de couleurs à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient toucher par l'autre et un crapaud récitait l'heure toutes les minutes. Ca piaillait, aboyait, miaulait, couinait, sifflait, provoquant une véritable symphonie de sons. Elle s'avança dans le magasin, ne voulant pas rater un seul détail. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de rentrer dans un magasin comme celui-là, c'était le genre d'endroits où ses parents envoyaient leur domestique lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de faire soigner leurs animaux plutôt que d'y aller eux-mêmes. « _Chacun son rôle_ , lui avait dit sa mère lorsqu'elle avait tenté de la convaincre d'y aller avec John, leur domestique, lorsque l'un des chiens du manoir s'était cassé une patte. _Le nôtre est d'avoir des biens, le leur est de s'en occuper._ »

Elle avançait parmi les animaux, n'osant pas les toucher, comment savoir s'il était dangereux ou non ? « _Ne touche pas ce chat, il est sale et pourrait te griffer !_ », « _Un hibou ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu un hibou ? Ces bêtes sont justes bonnes à porter des lettres._ », « _Où es-tu encore allé chercher cette idée ? Un dragon n'est pas un animal de compagnie_. » Elle marchait sans vraiment regarder où aller, captivée par ce qui avait autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle percuta une surface dure qui la fit tomber en arrière.

\- **Aïe !** S'écria la silhouette qu'elle avait percuté.

* * *

 _Présent_

* * *

Elle avait mal, tout son corps la faisait souffrir, de sa tête que quelqu'un semblait s'amuser à taper de plus en plus fort, à ses os les plus profonds. Elle avait si mal qu'elle avait envie de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle avait envie de hurler à l'aide, de supplier pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, que quelqu'un arrête la douleur mais il n'y avait que le silence autour d'elle, que la noirceur la plus sombre. Etait-elle morte ? Ce n'était pas possible, n'était-on pas censé ne plus rien ressentir lorsqu'on allait dans l'au-delà ? N'était-on pas censé être dans un lieu paisible où des petits bonhommes ailés volaient entre les nuages ? Ou alors était-elle en enfer ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qui justifierait cela, elle n'avait pas été quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, elle n'avait jamais blessé, tué ou torturé qui que ce soit bien que son cousin aurait mérité quelques paires de claques.

Elle essaya de bouger mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, seul réceptacle de douleur, lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur envelopper sa main droite. C'était subtile, à peine plus fin qu'une caresse mais cela apaisa sa douleur. Elle sentit qu'on lui relevait la tête et un liquide se mit à couleur dans sa gorge, brûlant son œsophage, laissant un goût immonde dans sa bouche. Il sembla regonfler ses poumons, apportant de l'air puis un autre liquide lui ressouda ses os fracassés, recousu ses muscles déchirés. Au fur et à mesures que les potions s'accumulaient entre elle, elle se sentir revivre, son corps réparé.

\- **Regardez elle ouvre les yeux !** S'écria une voix féminine près d'elle.

Une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux et elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à les maintenir ouvert. Comme elle se doutait, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de l'école, allongée dans l'un des lits. Hormis Mme Pomfresh, deux autres personnes se tenaient à son chevet et, si elle n'avait pas aussi mal, elle aurait rigolé du spectacle insolite. James Potter et Lily Evans, réunis ensemble dans la même pièce sans que la rousse ne s'énerve, inquiets pour elle.

\- **Et bien Miss Levilson, vous nous avez fait une jolie frayeur** , déclara Pomfresh en lui faisant boire une énième potion qu'Elia eu immédiatement envie de recracher. **Avez-vous encore mal ?**

Etonnement, la douleur semblait diminuer de secondes en secondes jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un simple souvenir. Pomfresh faisait véritablement des miracles.

\- **Non… non ça va** , s'étonna Elia.

\- **Je suis parvenue à endormir la douleur** , expliqua Pomfresh, **vous allez devoir rester quelques jours ici le temps que vos blessures guérissent.**

\- **Quelques jours ? Mais ….** Tenta Elia avant de se tasser dans son lit sous le regard noir de Pomfresh.

\- **Vous avez fait une très mauvaise chute Miss Levilson. La plupart de vos os ont été brisés et vos organes écrasés. Heureusement que Mr Potter et Miss Evans vous ont trouvé rapidement.**

Elle regarda les deux Gryffondor qui se tenaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Potter fixait ses pieds, mal à l'aise tandis qu'Evans lui jetait des regards noirs. Elle croisa les yeux verts de la rouquine et un chant d'oiseau se fit entendre.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt_

* * *

\- **Aïe !** S'écria la silhouette qu'elle avait percuté.

La petite fille se redressa avec peine, le postérieur endolori d'avoir pris tout son poids dessus. Mais d'où sortait cette personne ? La seconde d'avant il n'y avait personne et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait par terre.

\- **Ça va ?**

Elle frotta ses vêtements pour faire partir la saleté qui s'était collée dessus et regarda son interlocuteur. C'était une petite fille de son âge, le visage à moitié caché par de grosses boucles rousses qui portait d'étranges vêtements. Elle la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- **Oui, excuse-moi de t'avoir fait tomber.**

\- **Oh… ce n'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas où j'allais de toute façon** , rougit la rouquine, visiblement mal à l'aise.

* * *

 _Présent_

* * *

Après avoir examiné une dernière fois sa patiente et lui avoir fait promettre de se reposer, Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau, laissant Elia seule avec les deux Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis son réveil. Elle se tourna vers Potter qui mordit sa lèvre, visiblement peu désireux d'affronter la situation qui allait suivre.

\- **Et bien Potter** , commença Elia froidement en tentant de se redresser mais abandonnant très vite sous la vague de douleur qui la traversa, **tu vas peut être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers.**

Les deux filles le foudroyèrent du regard. Elia n'avait bien sûr pas vu son assaillant, elle avait juste sentie deux mains la pousser alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre un escalier et tout s'était enchaîné très vite, la chute, le choc, la douleur, un autre choc, encore la douleur et ainsi de suite pendant quelques secondes. Puis le noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans l'infirmerie. Où Potter était présent, où Evans le regardait comme si elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose qu'aucune des deux n'entendirent.

\- **Tu peux répéter Potter ? J'ai peur que tu n'es abîmé mon audition** _ **en me poussant**_.

\- **Je pensais que tu voulais du mal à Lily** , finit-il par déclarer en redressant la tête, le visage impassible. **J'ai agi sans réfléchir.**

\- **Tu n'es qu'un crétin Potter** , s'écria Evans qui ne put se retenir d'avantage, **Elia ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal ! Ce que tu as fait est totalement stupide et je…**

\- **Elia ?** L'interrompit Potter en fronçant les sourcils. **Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?**

La rouquine devint rouge pivoine, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se tourna vers la Serpentard comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Elia soupira, décidément la rouquine se mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles.

\- **Ce... ce n'est pas la question Potter** ! Tenta la Gryffondor. **On ne pousse pas les gens dans les escaliers parce qu'on** _ **pense**_ **, sans avoir aucune preuve, qu'elle veut du mal à une autre personne.**

 **\- Mais j'ai des preuves !**

 **\- Ah ouais** , ricana la brune, **et on peut s'avoir lesquelles ?**

 **\- Et bien, tout d'abord tu es une Serpentard et Lily une Gryffondor !**

 **\- Bonne observation Potter, donc le fait qu'un vieux chapeau rapiécé narcissique nous a mis dans des maisons différentes veut forcément dire que je vais agresser Evans dès que je vais la croiser ?**

 **\- C'est ce que tu as fait hier ! Je vous ai vu tu te souviens !**

\- **On… on discutait** , répliqua la rouquine.

Elia soupira, cette discussion était sans fin. Potter ne voudrait jamais admettre qu'il avait tort et s'il pensait avoir protégé Evans, il recommencerait sans hésiter. Elle avait bien vu que le binoclard était raide dingue de la rousse, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas et qu'Evans ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Elle pouvait comprendre son geste, bien qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas, après tout ça lui avait fait un mal de chien, mais elle aurait peut-être fait la même chose pour protéger une de ses amies ou Remus. Non ce qui lui déplaisait le plus, c'était le fait que Potter pense qu'elle était capable d'une telle chose. Pas que son avis comptait énormément mais elle ne pensait pas véhiculer une telle image d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle était une Serpentard et que ceux-ci avait une mauvaise réputation auprès des autres maisons mais elle était amie avec un Gryffondor et ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, d'ailleurs elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pourrait penser.

\- **Tu étais terrorisée !** Réfuta Potter.

\- **Et pour quelle raison j'aurais fait ça Potter ?** Demanda Elia qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre du binoclard. Elle voulait juste dormir pendant au moins plusieurs jours.

\- **Parce qu'elle t'a bousculé dans le train.**

Potter se rendit compte de la faiblesse de son argumentation mais il l'avait entendu. Il avait entendu Lily reparler de cet épisode à la brune, il avait vu la détresse de la Gryffondor, sa peur. Il n'avait pas pu tout inventer, si ?

\- **Oh !** comprit Lily en mettant sa main devant sa bouche **, tu… mais pourquoi tu penses ça ? Personne ne ferait une chose aussi stupide !**

 **\- Et bien il semble qu'elle en est capable !**

 **\- Mais…**

\- **Laisse tomber va, il est tellement borné qu'il n'avouera jamais qu'il a tort !**

\- **Si ce n'est pas ça alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hein ?** Demanda Potter en croisant les bras, foudroyant la brune du regard.

Il était furieux, furieux que Lily ne le croie pas, furieux qu'elle donne raison à une stupide Serpentard. Il avait fait ça pour elle, pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il avait bien vu Elia quitter la Grande Salle juste après Lily, baguette à la main, déterminée, il l'avait suivi dans les couloirs du château et il l'avait vu lever sa baguette juste en haut d'un des escaliers. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait eu peur, peur que Lily se prenne un sort et il avait agi. Il l'avait poussé, regrettant immédiatement son choix mais c'était trop tard, elle dévalait déjà les escaliers, provoquant un vacarme que personne n'entendit. Personne sauf Lily qui s'était retournée, alertée par le bruit et qui avait poussé un cri d'effroi en voyant la jeune fille s'effondrant au sol, couverte de blessures et sa jambe gauche formant un angle étrange. Elle avait hurlé sur lui, les larmes aux yeux et ils l'avaient transporté à l'infirmerie, expliquant à Pomfresh qu'ils l'avaient trouvé déjà par terre, qu'elle avait sans doute trébuché sur une marche, qu'elle s'était faite ça toute seule. Lily n'avait pas parlé, elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir au chevet de la Serpentard.

\- **Elle m'a aidé** , déclara finalement Lily.

\- **Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?**

Lily se tourna vers Elia. La Serpentard ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard aussi déterminé. Elle savait ce que la Gryffondor allait faire, cela faisait des années qu'elle y pensait. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de quelques secondes de calme avant que Lily ne lâche la bombe qui changerait tout, qui aurait un impact sur leur vie. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit légèrement pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait.

\- **Parce que nous sommes amies.**

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt_

* * *

\- **Tu vas à Poudlard aussi ?** Demanda la rouquine après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- **Oui, c'est ma première rentrée cette année. Toute ma famille y est allée avant moi. Pas la tienne ?**

 **\- Non… je… mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers…**

La jeune fille ouvrit grands ses yeux, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une née-moldue, sa sœur les avait décrit comme des créatures horribles, couvertes de cicatrices et raffolant des sorciers au diner. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, la petite fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et sa sœur n'était pas connue pour lui raconter la vérité. Elle aurait pu en rester là, tourner le dos à la rouquine si timide mais quelque chose la retient. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle semblait prête à fondre en larmes si jamais elle s'en allait, ou qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le crapaud-horloge annoncer l'heure ou encore que le fait qu'elle soit une née-moldue l'intrigua. Mais elle resta.

 **\- Je m'appelle Elia Levilson et toi ?**

 **\- Lily Evans.**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Alors que pensez vous de la relation Lily/Elia ? Et de la future réaction de Potter ?**

 **Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vous poste ce chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolée pour l'heure tardive (d'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher je me lève à 5h30 pour mon stage -') Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 _" J'ai entendu qu'il faut vivre ses rêves. Pas rêver de vivre. Moi je suis ivre de rêves. Mais là c'est moi qui est ivre. "_

(Soprano)

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, assis, prostré, dévasté. Des heures peut-être. Ou quelques minutes. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est d'avoir couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu, parcourant les couloirs vides d'élèves et d'être enfin arrivé à l'infirmerie. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était parvenu à rentrer, comment il avait fait pour ne pas se faire attraper par Mr Picott et sa chatte Miss Lice, mais il était entré dans la salle plongée dans le noir et avait aperçu la silhouette endormie à quelques pas de lui. Il s'était approché, le cœur battant à tout rompre, provoquant un vacarme incessant dans son thorax et ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves, quelques fioles de potions encore posées sur sa table de chevet. Un humain normal n'aurait rien vu de particulier à cause de la pénombre mais Remus n'était pas comme les autres, il remarqua sa lèvre inférieure encore fendue, le côté gauche de son visage violacé, son teint pâle. Il serra les poings, faisant blanchir la jointure de ses mains, ses ongles rentrant dans sa chair sans qu'il s'en soucie. Qui avait osé faire ça ? Qui avait osé la pousser dans les escaliers ? Qui allait souffrir pour lui avoir fait du mal ?

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'Elia était à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait aperçu avec ses amies dans le parc le samedi après-midi puis au repas le soir et, ayant passé le dimanche matin à la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas pu croiser la jolie brune qui profitait généralement du week-end pour se reposer. James avait semblé perturber tout le restant de la journée, mué dans un silence dont même Sirius n'arrivait pas à le défaire et Remus avait mis ça sur le compte que Lily semblait totalement furieuse contre le Gryffondor. Le diner était arrivé et Elia n'était pas venue. Il avait bien essayé d'entendre la discussion qu'avait ses amies mais elles étaient trop loin pour qu'il parvienne à comprendre leurs paroles et Peter avait accaparé son attention en s'étouffant avec sa cuisse de poulet. Après le repas, il était retourné dans sa salle commune avec ses amis et avait joué aux échecs contre Sirius qui avait laissé James bouder dans son coin. Puis il avait aperçu Lily qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre, s'était excusé auprès de Sirius et l'avait rejoint, inquiet. La jeune fille était pâle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

\- **Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Avait-il demandé, anxieux.

\- **Je…**

Elle semblait hésiter à parler, jetant des regards autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

\- **Lily ? Il y a un problème ? Je peux t'aide ?**

\- **Remus… promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver** , finit-elle par répondre.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Répéta-t-il en fronçant les yeux.

Elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'Elia était à l'infirmerie, que quelqu'un l'avait poussé dans les escaliers et il avait entendu son cœur rater un battement. Elia, son Elia, blessée, un coup de couteau lui aurait sans doute fait moins mal que ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant-là. Une peur terrible, une peur qui le poussa vers elle sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Il n'entendit pas Lily l'appeler, il voulait juste aller la voir. Et il s'était retrouvé devant elle, pâle et blessée. Soudain, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise posée à côté du lit, comme vide de toute énergie. L'adrénaline qui l'avait soutenu jusque-là venait de partir, le laissant seul avec son anxiété.

\- **Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là pour te protéger** , murmura-t-il.

Une mèche bouclée tomba sur le front de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle bougea dans son sommeil mais elle ne se réveilla pas, trop assommée par toutes les potions que lui avait fait boire Pomfresh. D'une main tremblante, Remus la repoussa délicatement, profitant de ce moment pour pouvoir s'attarder quelques secondes sur sa peau, peau qu'il adorerait pouvoir caresser à chaque instant, une peau si douce, si pâle… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que la jeune fille ressente la même chose que lui…

oOoO

\- **Je vous jure que je vais mieux ! Regardez, je bouge à nouveau mes orteils !** S'exclama Elia en remuant exagérément le bout de ses pieds sous l'œil septique de Pomfresh.

\- **Vous avez tout de même fait une chute dans les escaliers Miss Levilson, dois-je vous rappeler l'état dans lequel Mr Potter et Miss Evans vous ont amené ici ?**

\- **Certes, certes et je leur en serais** _ **éternellement**_ **reconnaissante de m'avoir confié à vos bons soins, mais pitié faites-moi sortir d'ici !**

Elia n'en pouvait plus, l'infirmerie était d'un ennui à mourir et elle comptait les heures entre un Poufsouffle de première année qui avait fait une crise de panique lors de sa première leçon de vol sur balai et Malicia Grendfoy, une Gryffondor de troisième année qui avait confondu des yeux de morue et des œufs de triton dans son cours de potion et qui avait vu sa préparation lui exploser au visage, provoquant la poussée de minuscules tentacules sur son visage. Si cette dernière avait tout son soutien, elle-même ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait provoqué un accident durant le cours de potion, le petit Poufsouffle commençait sérieusement à user de sa patience à force de sangloter.

\- **S'il vous plait, il faut** _ **vraiment**_ **que je sorte d'ici** , insista-t-elle lorsque des gémissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

A force d'insister, Pomfresh finit par lui garantir que si elle trouvait son état acceptable dans la soirée, la jeune Serpentard pourrait se joindre à ses camarades pour le dîner. Elia prit donc son mal en patience, patience grandement due au fait qu'elle avait discrètement jeté un _Silencio_ à son voisin. Les heures passèrent, l'infirmerie se vida jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher l'infirmière jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, révélant une silhouette féminine qu'Elia ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- **Génial, il manquait plus qu'elle.**

La nouvelle arrivante ne ressemblait en rien à Elia. Elle était petite là où la nouvelle arrivante la surplombait de sa taille, ses longs cheveux raides étaient de la couleur des blés et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Glacial comme son visage, majestueux mais dénué de toutes expressions, un visage aristocratique, noble, un visage qui fit grimacer la jeune Serpentard.

\- **Je vois que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'attirer toute l'attention sur toi** , fit la blonde en se positionnant au pied du lit, refusant de s'approcher plus que nécessaire.

Elia soupira. Elle aurait voulu couper court directement à la conversation, ne pas tomber dans le jeu de la blonde mais elle savait que la partie était perdue d'avance, avoir le dernier mot avec elle n'avait jamais été une possibilité.

\- **Bonjour grande sœur** , la salua Elia en se redressant dans son lit jusqu'à se mettre assise. **Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, sache que je vais très bien et que Pomfresh devrait me donner sa permission pour sortir dans quelques minutes.**

Elia ne se formalisa pas du manque d'inquiétude de sa sœur, cette dernière n'avait jamais semblé réellement se soucier de sa cadette et lui reprochait toujours la moindre petite chose. Si Elia est nulle en potions ? C'est pour attirer l'attention de Slughorn. Si elle s'est réveillée un matin en troisième année avec les cheveux rose fluo ? C'est pour que tout le monde la regarde. Si elle est tombée dans les escaliers ? C'est pour que tout le monde parle d'elle. Si durant sa jeunesse Elia avait été affecté du manque d'amour de sa sœur envers elle, elle avait appris depuis longtemps à vivre avec même si au fond d'elle, un pincement au cœur se faisait encore ressentir.

\- **Ce n'est pas de ta stupide chute que je veux parler** , siffla la blonde en lui lançant un bout de papier. **Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

Elia attrapa le papier et le déplia. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit, comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? Si Orlane n'avait pas été près d'elle, sans doute se serait-elle mise à trembler mais elle savait que sa sœur guettait le moindre signe de sa part pour faire d'avantage pression sur elle et elle se refusait de lui donner cette joie.

 _ **LE SCARABE VOLANT PAR LA MYSTERIEUSE R.**_

 _ **Une histoire d'amour entre Son Altesse Royale et le simple domestique. Voici sans doute ce à quoi nous assisterions si nous étions encore à l'époque du Moyen-Age-Magique mais c'est bel et bien dans les murs de notre chère école que cette romance se déroule. Plus précisément dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. Imaginez un coin isolé de tous entre les rangées de livres, une ambiance intime et propice aux rapprochements et c'est dans cet endroit que vous les trouveriez. Elia Levilson et Remus Lupin. Qui aurait un jour pu penser que ces deux personnes puissent être réunies ? Elle, Serpentard et issue d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur, lui simple Sang-Mêlé plus connu pour ses déboires avec son groupe d'amis connu sous le nom de « Maraudeurs » que pour la pureté de son sang. C'est pourtant à cette scène que j'ai pu assister et croyez moi que cette histoire ne restera pas sans conséquences.**_

Ce n'était pas possible, Elia n'avait vu personne lors de sa rencontre avec Remus à la bibliothèque et ils avaient toujours fait attention à ne pas se faire surprendre. Pendant quatre ans, ils étaient parvenus à garder leur amitié secrète, à se donner rendez-vous le soir lorsque le château dormait, à partager des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et voilà que quelqu'un avait découvert leur secret, que quelqu'un s'était permis de les espionner dans leur intimité. Il les avait même prit en photo ! On voyait distinctement leurs mains à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et Remus lui jeter un doux sourire tandis qu'elle lisait un parchemin. Au-delà de la douleur et de l'irritation qui agitèrent la jeune fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant le sourire de son ami. Par Merlin, depuis quand avait-il un si beau sourire ?

 **\- Et ça te fait sourire ?**

Orlane, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Sa sœur la regardait de son air supérieur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs qui donnèrent des frissons à la plus jeune. Elia se ressaisit, elle ne pouvait pas montrer la moindre émotion de peur que son secret ne soit révélé.

\- **C'est tout ?** Demanda-t-elle simplement en reposant le bout de papier sur son lit.

\- **Comment ça c'est tout ? On te voit en compagnie d'un simple Sang-Mêlé et visiblement vous avez l'air très…** _ **trop**_ **proche.**

\- **Lupin m'aidait juste à rattraper un cours de Métamorphose. Il a fait preuve de gentillesse, cela consiste à être aimable avec…**

\- **Je sais ce que c'est !** S'énerva la blonde en s'approchant de sa sœur pour lui attraper l'avant-bras et la forcer à se lever. **N'oublie pas qui nous sommes Elia, si tu crois que tu peux t'amouracher d'un simple Sang-Mêlé tu te trompes, il n'est pas digne de ton rang et je t'interdis de déshonorer notre famille. Ton égoïsme ne provoquera pas notre chute !** Siffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres d'elle tandis qu'Elia baissa le regard.

\- **Tu… tu me fais mal arrête** , souffla Elia en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de sa sœur.

\- **Est-ce que tu m'as comprise Elia ?** S'irrita la blonde en serrant d'avantage l'avant-bras de sa sœur, réveillant une blessure qui n'avait eu que quelques heures pour cicatriser.

\- **Oui… oui j'ai compris** , céda la brune.

Sa sœur consentit à la lâcher non s'en avoir serré une dernière fois, provoquant une montée de larmes dans les yeux de sa petite sœur qui se refusa à les faire couler. Sa sœur avait beau la détester, elle se refusait à lui montrer que son comportement l'atteignait. La blonde fit demi-tour, faisant raisonner ses talons dans l'immense salle vide avant de s'arrêter et se retourner.

\- **J'ai failli oublier, tiens** , dit-elle en lui lançant une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet.

Elia se dépêcha de la ranger dans sa poche avant de regarder sa sœur partir. Ses mots la blessèrent plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Evidemment qu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun avenir pour une telle relation, elle n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment réfléchi, Remus était son ami et ne la considérait certainement pas comme une potentielle petite-amie. Mais au fond d'elle une vague tristesse l'envahit, réveillant une question qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se poser. **Et si ?...**

oOoO

Assis au coin du feu de la salle commune, Remus ruminait ses sombres pensées. Toute la journée, depuis la parution de ce stupide article, les murmures avaient suivi son chemin. Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une rumeur était lancé sur l'un des élèves de l'école et ce ne serait malheureusement pas la dernière fois mais les murmures avaient augmenté en intensité jusqu'à devenir de vrais conversations qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Il était même parvenu à entendre plusieurs théories, la plus rependue était que la jeune Serpentard avait fait avaler un filtre de potion d'amour au maraudeur car elle était secrètement amoureuse de lui. Remus avait failli éclater de rire en l'entendant, Elia était si mauvaise en potions qu'il serait sans doute mort dans d'atroces souffrances s'il avait bu quoi que ce soit ayant été fabriqué par elle. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi les élèves étaient persuadés que c'était elle qui était amoureuse de lui et non l'inverse. Elle était belle, intelligente, riche et noble et lui n'était qu'un pauvre loup-garou qui n'avait même pas de quoi se payer une tenue neuve alors pourquoi pensaient-ils cela ?

\- **Je te dis que l'irritation est l'un des symptômes !** S'écria Sirius posé à côté de lui.

\- **Regarde Remus, c'est marqué dans notre manuel de potions** , renchérit James qui avait finalement quitté son état grincheux pour lui agiter son livre devant le nez.

\- **Je vous dis que je n'ai pas été drogué !** S'exclama le jeune loup garou pour la centième fois de la journée. **Alors fichez-moi la paix !**

 **\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir bu quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers jours ?** Demanda Peter.

Remus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Depuis qu'ils avaient lu l'article, ses amis lui faisaient vivre un véritable enfer. Sirius et James s'étaient lancés dans des recherches actives pour savoir de quel mal leur ami était atteint et Remus les soupçonnait même d'être à l'origine de cette stupide histoire de filtre d'amour. Il avait aperçu la jeune Serpentard qui était finalement sortie de l'infirmerie pour le diner mais cette dernière ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard, se contenant de s'asseoir parmi ses amies et de parler à voix basse. Cela l'avait blessé évidemment mais il était content que la jeune fille soit totalement guérie.

\- **On pourrait demander à Slughorn de nous donner un antidote** , suggéra Sirius.

\- **Je vous dis qu'elle ne m'a rien donné** , s'énerva Remus en se levant pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation ni ce que la jeune fille pensait de l'article. Etait-elle dégoutée que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'il était ensemble ? Avait-elle compris que lui ne serait pas contre une relation avec elle ? Il décida que penser à ça ne servirait à rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à parler avec Elia. La fatigue le rattrapa, il avait passé la nuit dernière au chevet de la belle brune et était partit de l'infirmerie lorsque le soleil s'était levé pour espérer pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant d'aller en cours mais l'inquiétude de la savoir blessée l'avait maintenu réveiller jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne. Rapidement, il s'endormit.

oOoO

Orlane s'impatientait. Elle n'aimait pas attendre. D'ailleurs, on ne la faisait jamais patienter, elle était une Levilson et les gens agissaient en conséquence. Contrairement à sa sœur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui malgré tout réussissait toujours à s'attirer l'éloge de tous, Orlane savait utiliser son rang. Elle avait bien compris que son nom pouvait lui ouvrir toutes les portes, qu'il n'y avait aucune limite à l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les autres et elle adorait ça. Elle aimait entendre les frissons de terreur des plus jeunes lorsque ses derniers se rendaient compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur son passage, la peur qu'elle pouvait provoquer dans les regards mais aussi l'admiration. Et pourtant à cet instant elle attendait.

\- **Excuse-moi, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu lorsque j'ai reçu ton hibou** , s'exclama la petite silhouette qui arriva essoufflée, le visage rougi d'avoir couru sur plusieurs couloirs.

Orlane eut envie de lui lancer une phrase bien cruelle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'avoir dû patienter ces quelques minutes mais elle parvient à se retenir de justesse. Elle avait besoin de la jeune fille et lui faire peur pourrait sans doute ruiner ses plans.

\- **Ca ne fait rien mais fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus** , fit-elle en s'adossant contre le mur derrière elle. **Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?**

\- **Elle nous a raconté que quelqu'un l'a poussé dans les escaliers, qu'elle n'est pas tombée toute seule mais elle ne sait pas qui c'est.**

 **\- Et pour cette histoire avec le Gryffondor, qu'a-t-elle dit ?** S'impatienta Orlane ce qui fit sursauter son interlocutrice qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir loin de là.

\- **Qu'elle ne sait pas d'où cette histoire sort, qu'il l'a seulement aidé à rattraper un cours.**

 **\- Alors elle ne m'a pas menti,** fit Orlane pour elle-même avant de s'adresser à la fille, **très bien continue de me rapporter ce qu'elle te dit et tu en seras récompensée en temps voulu. Va maintenant.**

Ainsi sa sœur n'entretenait pas de liaison avec le Gryffondor. Bien, sa sœur n'était peut-être qu'une idiote mais Orlane ferait tout pour qu'elle ne déshonore pas leur famille. Foi de Levilson.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Que pensez-vous de sa sœur ? De l'article ? A quoi sert la potion qu'Orlane lui a donné à votre avis ? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien dans ce froid polaire ! Mon stage, les révisions et mes partiels sont la cause de ce retard alors pardonnez-moi :p

.

 **NOTE** : je vous propose de participer un peu à cette histoire. Vous pouvez le faire en me disant de quel personnage vous souhaiteriez voir un souvenir et à quelle époque (leur enfance, pendant leurs études). Personnages principaux ou secondaires, qu'importe ! Alors à vos plumes !

.

Coucou **MarinaPlume** et merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire comme d'habitude ! Ah ce cher Mumus il nous fait toutes fondres ^^ Si Elia a besoin d'aide pour ta sœur, je te contacte t'inquiète ! Quelle idée de se mettre entre eux deux ! (Dit la fille qui a écrit ce passage :p) hihi ^^ C'est vrai que Rita est une vraie pourriture ! Je t'avoue que j'ai pas joué l'intrigue de mon passage sur l'identité de la mystérieuse R mais ça m'a bien fait marrer x) Pour James, il faudrait déjà que Mumus apprenne qui a fait ça à Elia et des trois personnes au courant, je ne vois pas qui lui dirait !

Je suis contente que le passage Mumus/Elia t'ai fait plaisir, j'espère que j'ai réussi à me rattraper de la dernière fois :D

A la prochaine !

.

Salut **DetectiveRan008** , tout d'abord merci pour ton avis ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par direct ? Que je ne mets pas assez de détails, que ça va trop vite ? Eclaire moi s'il te plait ^^ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'indices donc c'est normal de ne pas savoir ce que la petite Elia nous cache ^^ Aaaah le collège, ça remonte à si longtemps ^^ Bon courage !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Les peines qu'éprouvent nos amis nous affectent davantage que celles que nous éprouvons.

 _(Philippe Soupault)_

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Elia était sortie de l'infirmerie, ses blessures étaient entièrement guéries et les rumeurs concernant son histoire avec Remus s'étaient enfin tus. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour que les murmures sur son chemin prennent fin et d'autres sujets plus récents pour que les regards cessent de la suivre dans les couloirs. Bref, la vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard et les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentards se dirigeaient vers leurs deux dernières heures de cours de la journée, Histoire de la Magie.

 **-** **Tout va bien Remus ?** Demanda Peter à son ami en le voyant se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

Remus aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à Peter, lui expliquer que non justement rien n'allait. La pleine lune aurait lieu le lendemain et chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus dans l'attente de la douleur qu'il allait endurer lors de sa transformation, qu'il allait redevenir le monstre qui hantait chacune de ses nuits, qu'il avait tellement peur d'un jour blesser quelqu'un... mais ça Peter ne pourrait jamais le comprendre car il n'était pas un loup-garou, il n'était qu'un garçon normal dont le principal souci était de savoir s'il pourrait engloutir une demi-dizaine de parts de tarte au repas du soir. Et puis il y avait Elia. Elia avec qui il avait dû prendre des distances pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Elle lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ça non plus à Peter car ce dernier n'était pas au courant de leur amitié. Alors il se contenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était fatigué, que la journée avait été longue et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente.

.

oOo

.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire, respirer calmement et doucement pour ne pas se retourner et hurler contre les deux crétins qui se tenaient derrière elle. Elle ne s'était pas toute de suite aperçue qu'ils s'étaient installés derrière elle, c'était les regards tournés vers elle qui l'avait interpellé puis elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas elle que l'on regardait mais Black et Potter. Ils n'avaient été calmes que les cinq premières minutes de cours mais comme les enfants, ils étaient incapables de tenir en place plus de quelques minutes d'affilés et les rires et chuchotements avaient commencé. Et les bruits avaient vite étaient insupportables pour Elia qui s'évertuait à essayer de prendre assez de notes pour pouvoir réussir ses BUSES. Mais un énième éclat de rire eu raison de sa patience et elle se tourna vivement en les incendiant du regard.

 **\- Peut être que vous n'aspirez à rien de plus dans la vie que d'être d'insupportables emmerdeurs mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici alors fermez-là !**

S'ils furent surpris par l'aplomb de la jeune fille qui avait été assez discrète pour que le professeur ne se rende compte de rien mais pas assez pour que quelques têtes se tournent vers eux, Black et Potter se reprirent rapidement et un sourire narquois éclaira leur visage.

 **\- Tiens, je ne savais pas que les serpents avaient des crocs. Tu penses qu'elle peut mordre James ?**

 **\- J'en doute, ces créatures sont plus douées pour se terrer dans un trou qu'attaquer.**

 **\- Personnellement, j'ai entendu dire que les lions étaient doués pour attaquer les autres dans le dos. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Potter ?** Demanda Elia en fixant le binoclard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard gêné.

Si Sirius fut surpris de la réplique de la jeune fille, James préféra ne rien dire. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Elia, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait agi stupidement en la poussant dans les escaliers et les regards noirs de Lily étaient là pour le lui rappeler. La jolie rousse refusait de lui adresser la parole, si d'habitude elle se montrait froide avec lui, la colère qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage suffisait à ce qu'il se tienne loin d'elle. Il s'était excusé bien sûr, il était retourné voir Levilson le lendemain de son réveil et lui avait présenté ses excuses et avait promis de ne pas révéler l'amitié des deux jeunes filles. Puis il était partit, il ne cherchait pas à ce qu'elle lui pardonne mais simplement qu'elle sache qu'il regrettait son geste et qu'en échange il garderait leur secret. Depuis il avait resté loin de Levilson jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide que la jeune fille était assez rétabli pour qu'il recommence sa petite vengeance personnelle.

Il ne comprenait pas comment les deux filles pouvaient être amies. Il s'était repassé mentalement ses quatre dernières années à Poudlard et rien dans leur comportement ne laissait paraître qu'elles se connaissaient et s'appréciaient assez pour passer au-dessus des préjugés que leur imposait la famille de la Serpentard. A part l'accident du train, il ne se souvenait pas que les deux filles se fussent adressé la parole et se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient encore cacher. Lily était si douce, si rayonnante alors que Levilson se montrait froide et hautaine avec les élèves des autres maisons que la sienne.

\- **C'est bon on va essayer de faire moins de bruit** , lâcha à contrecœur James sous le regard médusé de son meilleur ami.

Le reste du cours se passa comme tous les autres cours d'Histoire de la Magie, assommant.

.

oOo

.

Sirius s'ennuyait. Depuis plusieurs semaines Remus était la plupart du temps plongé dans ses pensées, James jetait des regards larmoyants à Evans qui semblait furieuse contre lui et Peter était à l'infirmerie pour cause d'indigestion. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit.

\- **Ballade nocturne ?** Proposa-t-il pour ne finir avec cette ambiance morose.

\- **Remus doit se reposer pour demain soir** , lui fit remarquer James qui avait le nez plongé dans son devoir de potions.

\- **Fais au moins une partie d'échec avec moi alors** , implora Sirius au loup garou qui semblait hypnotiser par un coin de la chambre.

\- **Il est presque vingt-trois heures Sirius, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.**

\- **Ok j'ai compris** , soupira le jeune brun en attrapant sa cape et un vieux parchemin qui semblait avoir plus sa place dans une poubelle que nulle part ailleurs.

\- **Où est-ce que tu vas ?** L'interrogea James sans lever le nez de son devoir.

 **\- Prendre l'air.**

La porte du dortoir claqua avant que James puisse répliquer et Sirius sortit de la salle commune sous les regards perplexes des rares élèves encore présents dans la salle à cette heure-ci. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, il voulait juste sortir de son dortoir où ses amis semblaient jouer à celui qui tirerait le plus la tête. Il pensa aller voir Peter mais il était sans doute encore trop tôt pour que l'infirmière soit couché alors il décida d'aller faire un tour du côté des cuisines. Au moins s'ennuierait-il le ventre plein.

.

oOo

.

Elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, jamais Remus ne sentirait son odeur d'aussi loin mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Elle tournait en rond dans son lit depuis une heure et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas comment allait le loup-garou. La pleine lune était pour le lendemain et elle avait bien vu son air soucieux et fatigué. Elle s'était alors levée et avait décidé d'aller le voir. Ou du moins d'essayer. C'était simple, elle se rendrait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et si aucun élève ne rentrait ou ne sortait dans l'heure qui suivait elle irait se coucher sans avoir à se reprocher de ne pas avoir vu Remus parce qu'au moins elle aurait essayé. Elle traversait donc les couloirs en tendant l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre le moindre bruit mais à peine relâcha-t-elle son attention qu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- **Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** s'exclama une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- **Je pourrais te retourner la question Black** , fit Elia en apercevant le visage du brun grâce à la lumière de sa baguette qu'il avait sorti.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est près du dortoir des Gryffondors ici.**

\- **Il me semble que de nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui suit rentré dans le dortoir de l'autre** , lui fit-elle remarquer en faisant référence à la fois où il était venu dans son dortoir pour ensorceler sa brosse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à James pour qu'il te laisse tranquille tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose ?**

Elia fut un instant prise de peur en rencontrant le regard noir que lui jetait Black. Ses longs cils noirs et la noirceur de ses cheveux faisait ressortir le gris perçant de ses yeux et elle fut prise de frissons. Il était grand, environ une tête et demie de plus qu'elle et avait beaucoup plus de force mais elle ne céderait pas. Elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à ce crétin.

\- **Tu es une vipère Levilson** , dit-il en approchant son visage d'elle, **je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois et je t'ai promis de te faire payer. Et je pense que c'est le bon moment.**

Elle savait qu'elle devrait ne rien dire, le laisser parler et faire demi-tour pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle trouverait bien le moyen de parler à Remus le lendemain mais Elia était pleine de fierté, elle avait été élevée comme ça, comme si rien ne pouvait lui être refusé. Alors elle approcha doucement sa main droite de sa poche où se tenait sa baguette et se tient prête à réagir. Les trais déformés par la colère, Black lui lança un sort mais Elia fut plus rapide et son poing s'écrasa contre son nez. Une douleur stridente se fit ressentir dans sa main mais elle fut vite oubliée lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que Sirius tenait son nez en gémissant.

 **\- Non mais que se passe-t-il ici ?!**

.

oOo

.

 **\- Professeur je…**

\- **Taisez-vous Mr Black** , s'agaça le professeur McGonagall en foudroyant les deux élèves assis en face d'elle. **Vous nous aviez habitués à vos pitreries de mauvais goût mais je ne pensais pas devoir un jour avoir à vous punir pour bagarre, qui plus est avec Miss Levilson ! Quant à vous Miss Levilson je ne peux qu'être surprise et déçue de votre comportement ces derniers temps. Vous ne prenez pas de notes durant mes cours, vos devoirs en potions sont catastrophiques et je vous trouve dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu en train de vous battre avec Mr Black. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour cela ?**

 **\- Rien professeur.**

Elia savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se défendre. Si elle racontait au professeur McGonagall que Black l'avait menacé, cette dernière lui demanderait surement pourquoi elle n'en avait pas averti un professeur. Durant des années elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur elle, elle avait de bonnes notes, rendait toujours ses devoirs à temps et jamais, jamais elle n'avait atterri dans le bureau d'un professeur pour y recevoir une sanction. Tout cela était de la faute de Black, Black qui s'acharnait sur elle parce qu'elle l'avait blessé dans sa fierté. Elle avait senti un frisson d'effroi la traverser lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix du professeur dans les couloirs et après un rapide passage à l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de sa main qui avait viré au bleu et du nez cassé de Black, McGonagall les avait emmené dans son bureau pour leur faire un sermon et les sanctionner. Sanction qui tomba comme un couperet.

 **\- Tous les soirs et ce pendant un mois vous irez aider Hagrid. Au moindre pas de travers de l'un de vous deux la sanction sera prolongée d'un mois supplémentaire. Rendez-vous demain à 20h devant la Grande Salle. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs.**

Elia salua rapidement son professeur et se dépêcha de sortir du bureau. Elle était furieuse. Elle était coincée avec Black. Pendant un mois. Un mois. Et connaissant Black il allait l'accuser d'être la cause de tout cela et ferait de sa vie un enfer. Elle aurait préféré être coincée avec Rosier plutôt qu'avec ce crétin, quoi que son cousin parvenait aussi bien à la faire sortir de ses gongs que le Gryffondor.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain se déroula bien trop rapidement au goût d'Elia qui salua ses amies avant de quitter la salle commune pour se rendre à son heure de colle. Elle n'avait pas pu parler à Remus et il s'était mis à pleuvoir en milieu d'après-midi. Elle resserra son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison autour de son cou et se prépara mentalement à survivre à cette soirée en marchant. _Ignore-le. Ne lui répond pas s'il te provoque. Vise là où ça fait mal en cas de besoin._ En arrivant au point de rendez-vous, elle due donner sa baguette au concierge qui les escorta jusqu'à la « maison » du garde-chasse dans un silence pesant. Sirius semblait décidé à l'ignorer.

 **\- Je viens vous rechercher dans deux heures** , fit le concierge avant de remonter vers le château.

* * *

Votre avis ? :) Selon vous que va-t-il se passer pendant ces deux longues heures ?

Des bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

**Oyé, oyé ! C'est ici que commence vraiment l'histoire j'espère que ça va vous plaire !Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Nous suivons tous des chemins différents dans la vie, mais, peu importe où nous allons,

nous apportons partout une petite parcelle de l'autre.

 _(Tim McGraw)_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur le château de Poudlard et la pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant d'une douce lumière blanchâtre la Foret Interdite. Elia adorait cet endroit, les milles et unes senteurs de la nature, la verdure qui s'étendait à perte de vue, une nature sauvage et indomptée, cette impression d'être insignifiante dans cette grandeur, le calme environnant…

 **\- Vipère !**

 **\- Sale clébard puant.**

Tout aurait été parfait si ce crétin de Black n'était pas à quelques mètres d'elle en train de lui lancer des injures dès que le calme semblait trop pesant pour lui, c'est-à-dire toutes les cinq minutes. Il n'avait rien dit le temps que le concierge les emmène jusqu'à la demeure du garde-chasse, rien non plus lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé que leur retenue consistait à aller chercher des plantes dans la Foret Interdite pour approvisionner la pharmacie et la réserve de la classe de potions et rien non plus lorsque Hagrid leur avait donné un plan des environs ainsi qu'un panier et une liste de plantes à récolter. Non il avait attendu que le garde-chasse s'en aille pour commencer à l'insulter et lui dire que tout cela était sa faute, elle l'avait même senti lui envoyer de la terre dans les cheveux lorsqu'elle avait eu le dos tourné. Au début elle n'avait rien dit, se retenant de lui envoyer son panier à la figure et s'était mise au travail. Elle n'était pas mauvaise en botanique mais la plupart des plantes n'étaient pas d'accord pour être cueillies et l'une d'elle l'avait même mordu.

N'entendant plus rien autour d'elle depuis quelques minutes, Black lui ayant fait l'immense joie de se taire, elle se retourna pour voir si le Gryffondor était toujours là. Elle faillit lui hurler dessus lorsqu'elle l'aperçut assis sur une souche d'arbre, le regard dans le vide alors qu'elle en aurait pour des heures à enlever toute la terre qui s'était accumulée sous ses ongles. Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour lui dire de se remettre au travail, elle comprit que Black fixait en réalité la pleine lune. _Remus…_ Elia ressentit un pincement au cœur en imaginant son ami seul dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui, qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un monstre mais elle ne pourrait pas le voir ce soir, pas avec Black à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait le Gryffondor et détourna la tête. Black avait beau être un crétin, elle savait qu'il se souciait de Remus.

Les deux heures se passèrent plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au début. Lorsqu'Hagrid arriva vers eux, elle en fut presque surprise et lui tendit le panier.

 **\- C'est une bonne récolte. Retournez au château maintenant. Mr Picott ne peut pas venir vous chercher ici et j'ai une marmite en train de chauffer alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises. A demain.**

Ils saluèrent Hagrid et repartirent donc vers le château. Black marchait quelques mètres devant elle et il aurait facilement pu la semer en quelques enjambées mais étrangement il semblait marcher lentement comme pour ne pas trop la distancer. Elia ne le remercia pas, elle savait qu'il lui dirait qu'elle se faisait des idées, qu'il était fatigué ou une autre excuse alors elle se contenta de le suivre en silence, s'enfouissant dans son écharpe pour lutter contre le froid porté par un vent levant.

Alors qu'ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin, Elia entendit un bruit. C'était une sorte de râle, un bruit de respiration porté par le vent. Elle s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre de nouveau le bruit mais seules les bourrasques se firent percevoir.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** Siffla Black à son oreille, visiblement énervé de la voir immobile.

 **\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?**

 **\- Entendu quoi ? On se les gèle ici et j'ai juste envie de retourner dans mon dortoir alors bouge de là.**

 **\- J'ai entendu quelque chose je te dis !**

 **\- C'est le vent !**

Black avait sans doute raison… elle lui jeta un regard noir et se remit en route, le bousculant au passage. Mais un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et Elia s'élança en sens inverse sous le regard surpris de Black. Elle dévala le chemin sur quelques mètres avant de le quitter pour se diriger vers la bordure de la foret. Une odeur se fit percevoir et elle pila nette, évitant de peu Black qui l'avait suivi. Une odeur de ferraille se fit sentir, emplissant l'air et Elia sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il y avait quelqu'un étendu par terre, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Elle allait s'approcher lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Black la retenait, le regard fixé sur la silhouette.

 **\- Va chercher des secours Black,** murmura Elia en sortant sa baguette.

 **\- Hors de question que je te laisse seule ici ! La chose qui a fait ça est encore peut être ici !**

Elle allait protester lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et, prenant Black par surprise, elle se défit de son étreinte et s'agenouilla devant le corps. Un hoquet de surprise et de dégout s'échappa de sa bouche et ses mains se mirent à trembler. _Par Merlin…_

 **\- Vas-y vite Black…**

\- **Je reviens tout de suite** , fit le jeune homme avant de partir en courant vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

C'était un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Elia ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisé mais il portait les couleurs de Serdaigle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle voyait à travers les traces de sang qui le recouvrait. Quatre énormes griffures traversaient son torse et des flots de sang s'en échappait à chaque fois que sa poitrine se soulevait. Elia ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne connaissait que peu de sorts de guérison et avait peur de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose alors elle se contenta de lui attraper la main tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Qui avait pu faire ça ?

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?** Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fut pris d'une crise de panique.

 **\- Esteban… Esteban Alvares… je suis... j'ai… j'ai peur…**

 **\- Je sais, mais tout ira bien… Black est partit chercher de l'aide et il va bientôt revenir ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Un loup… un lou-garou m'a attaqué…**

Non, c'était impossible ! Remus était enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante et n'avait pas pu en sortir. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas lui…

 **\- Un loup-garou ? Tu es sûr Esteban ? Tu es sûr que c'était un loup-garou ?**

Mais Esteban ne put lui répondre, Hagrid venait d'arriver et en quelques secondes le géant se dirigeait vers le château en portant le petit corps du garçon.

.

oOo

.

Leur entrée dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tôt avait réveillée Mme Pomfresh qui s'était immédiatement mise à courir dans tous les sens à la recherche de potions et de bandages. Quelques instants plus tard, le Professeur Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Flitwick arrivèrent à leur tour dans l'infirmerie.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé Hagrid ?** Demanda le Professeur Dumbledore au garde-chasse qui était debout dans un coin de la pièce après que Mme Pomfresh lui ai demandé de lui laisser de la place.

 **\- Le jeune Sirius Black est arrivé en courant jusque chez moi en me disant que lui et Miss Levilson sont tombés sur un élève blessé à la lisière de la foret. Il semblerait qu'il ait été attaqué par un loup-garou Professeur.**

Le corps professoral se regarda, à leur connaissance, il n'y avait qu'un loup-garou dans les environs. Elia, assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Black. Il avait le visage fermé et seuls ses poings serrant le drap avec force révélaient la tension qui l'habitait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas Remus qui était responsable de ça, qu'il n'aurait jamais attaqué un élève, loup-garou ou non mais elle se tut. Black n'était pas au courant qu'elle connaissait le secret de Remus et cela aurait bien trop de conséquence s'il venait à l'apprendre.

 **\- Et que faisaient donc Miss Levilson et Mr Black dehors à une heure pareille ?** demanda le Professeur Flitwick de sa petite voie aigue.

 **\- Ils étaient en retenue avec moi Professeur, enfin ils avaient fini leur retenue mais Mr Picott m'a informé qu'il ne pourrait pas venir les rechercher car des élèves avaient enfreint le couvre-feu.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas ramené Hagrid ?** Fit le Professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je… je ne pensais pas qu'il se passerait quelque chose et j'avais… quelque chose sur le feu alors je me suis dit que ça n'aurait pas d'importance s'ils rentreraient seuls… Je suis désolé Professeurs, tout cela est ma faute.**

 **\- Allons, allons Hagrid** , le rassura le Professeur Dumbledore, **ce n'est surement pas de votre faute si le jeune Alvares a été attaqué et c'est une chance que Miss Levilson et Mr Black l'aient trouvé à temps.**

Après avoir été interrogé par le Professeur Dumbledore et attendu que Mme Pomfresh vienne l'examiner pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée et lui donner une potion pour la calmer, Elia put enfin retourner dans son dortoir.

.

oOo

.

 **\- UN BAL ?!**

Le cri de Mélisande retentit dans toute la Grande Salle, faisant surgir quelques rires amusés.

\- **Oui Miss Weasley, un bal** , s'amusa le Professeur Dumbledore. **Suite au regrettable accident qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière, notre école a plus que jamais besoin de s'amuser et quoi de mieux que d'organiser un bal pour Halloween ?**

Elia s'amusa de voir Mélisande et Calliope aussi surexcitées. Si la première trépignait sur son siège, la deuxième semblait prête à foncer sur Dumbledore pour l'embrasser.

\- **Tu as une idée du cavalier que tu aimerais avoir ?** Lui demanda Candice en souriant devant le comportement de ses amies.

 **\- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas si j'irais de toute façon.**

 **\- Quoi ?** S'insurgea Mélisande. **Mais tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller !**

 **\- Je ne trouve pas que le fait qu'un gamin se fasse attaquer est une raison pour organiser un bal.**

 **\- Il va bien non ?**

 **\- Oui mais…**

 **\- Et bien voilà ! Allez Elia, on pourrait profiter du week-end pour aller faire les boutiques à Pré-au-Lard, s'acheter une robe, des accessoires et des chaussures ! Allez dis oui s'il te plait !**

\- **D'accord, d'accord** ! Finit par s'amuser Elia.

 **\- Oui !**

.

oOo

.

L'eau coulait sur son corps, mélangeant ses larmes aux gouttes d'eau, cachant sa misérable faiblesse. Il était coupable, il le sentait au fond de lui, il avait attaqué un pauvre gamin et l'avait pratiquement laissé pour mort. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh était venue le chercher comme d'habitude mais quelque chose était différent, elle ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux, évitant son regard. Puis il était arrivé à l'infirmerie où il resterait pendant une journée pour se reposer et il avait aperçu le petit Serdaigle étendu sur son lit, ses amis réunis autour de lui. Mme Pomfresh était partit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la questionner mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un loup l'avait attaqué, un soir de pleine lune, un soir où il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait, un soir où il était sous la forme d'une créature monstrueuse.

Ses amis étaient venus dans l'après-midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles et bien sûr le rassurer. Ils ne le pensaient pas coupable, il était resté enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante et quelque chose d'autre s'en était pris à Alvares. Mais Remus se pensait coupable et rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Elia était elle aussi venue rapidement à l'infirmerie entre deux cours, elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, comment elle avait trouvé Alvares baignant dans une mare de sang. Elle aussi ne croyait pas que c'était lui mais tout concordait. Il avait failli tuer quelqu'un.

Lorsque Pomfresh l'avait laissé partir de l'infirmerie, il était directement allé voir le directeur. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait reçu immédiatement dans son bureau, comme s'il s'attendait à sa venue, et Remus l'avait supplié de le renvoyer de Poudlard. Il était un danger pour les autres, à chaque pleine lune il prenait le risque qu'un autre élève soit blessé, voire pire. La chasse au loup-garou avait déjà commencé dans l'enceinte du château, tout le monde suspectait tout le monde et son secret ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Etonnamment, le professeur Dumbledore refusa son renvoi.

 **\- Mr Lupin, le jeune Alvares n'a peut-être pas bien vu ce qui l'a attaqué. Laissons-nous jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour voir s'il se transforme et si c'est le cas, nous agirons en conséquence.**

 **\- Bien professeur.**

Il était retourné dans son dortoir, surprenant les conversations dans les couloirs. Le loup-garou était peut être l'un des élèves, ou alors c'était ce nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait fallu qu'une élève raconte qu'elle était en retenu avec le professeur Boyd ce soir-là et qu'aucuns crocs ne lui avait poussé pour que cette dernière rumeur s'éteigne. La rumeur que c'était un élève le coupable était repartit de plus belle. Heureusement, Alvares était vivant. Pomfresh avait pu le soigner à temps mais Remus avait bien vu que ces amis ne venaient plus lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il y avait un risque que leur ami se transforme en un énorme loup tous les mois. Sirius avait tenté de relativiser en déclarant que si ses amis ne l'acceptaient pas comme il était, c'est que ce n'était pas de vrais amis et qu'il n'aurait plus des faux-culs autour de lui.

 **\- Tu étais dans la Cabane Hurlante le lendemain Remus** , le réconforta James, **je ne pense pas que tu sois partit dans la nuit pour attaquer un élève et que tu sois revenu comme si de rien n'était avant de te retransformer.**

 **\- Mais c'est possible, personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. J'aurais même pu attaquer Sirius et Levilson s'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt.**

Il en avait fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il s'imaginait le corps inerte d'Elia, étendu sur le sol boueux, une marque de morsure sur l'épaule droite et la gorge tranchée par un coup de patte. Il se voyait attaquer Sirius qui le traitait de monstre avant qu'il n'enfonce ses crocs dans sa chair. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, dans son lit, le corps recouvert de sueur et le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans son dortoir et que la pleine lune n'était que pour dans quelques semaines. Que Sirius ronflait tranquillement dans son lit et qu'Elia dormait sans doute paisiblement elle aussi.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

Alooooooooooors ? Notre Remus est-il coupable ? Vers qui se porte vos soupçons ?

Désolée de cette longue attente entre deux chapitres mais j'ai des études très prenantes !

Des bisous et à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous et voici le nouveau chapitre qui est plus un chapitre de transition mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Ce n'est pas tant l'intervention de nos amis qui nous aide mais le fait de savoir que nous pourrons toujours compter sur eux.

 _(Epicure)_

* * *

Le week-end suivant l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore concernant le bal donné pour Halloween arriva bien vite. Aucune visite à Pré-au-Lard n'avait été prévue par les professeurs mais devant les incessantes demandes de la part des élèves, voir même du harcèlement dont été victime McGonagall, une sortie fut exceptionnellement organisée. Mélisande et Calliope furent prêtes à l'aube, secouant toutes les cinq minutes leurs amies encore endormies.

\- **Allez levez-vous, les plus belles robes partiront en premières !** S'écria Mélisande au bord de la crise de nerf. **Je refuse d'aller à ce bal habillée comme un torchon !**

\- **Et bien n'y vas pas et le problème sera réglée** , grogna une voix enfouie sous un oreiller.

 **\- Très drôle Rita ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce château essayez d'y mettre un peu du vôtre !**

 **\- Tel que tu me vois je suis à mon maximum.**

Les trois retardataires se levèrent finalement et, une fois préparée, rejoignirent la foule d'élèves majoritairement féminine qui se tenait dans la cour. Mélisande jeta un regard noir à ses amies, l'air de dire « _je vous l'avez bien dit_ ». Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, les élèves furent autorisées à partir pour Pré-au-Lard. Calliope et Mélisande partirent immédiatement au pas de courses, suivies de Rita, Elia et Candice qui baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les boutiques de vêtements furent vite envahies d'une foule de fille excitées et les gérants ne purent que regarder leur lieu de travail se faire dévaliser, impuissants.

Elia circulait parmi les allées d'une petite boutique qui avait été relativement épargnée, regardant les robes s'en vraiment y faire attention. Cette idée de bal était ridicule, un gamin avait été attaqué et Dumbledore ne trouvait rien de mieux que de faire la fête pour célébrer le fait qu'il n'était pas mort alors qu'il passerait probablement le restant de sa vie à redouter la plein lune et à se faire rejeter par tous. Elle l'avait vu déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard il y a quelques jours, aucune cicatrice n'était visible et pourtant un air dégouté s'affichait sur le visage de tous ceux qu'il croisait. Elia se demandait si elle devait intervenir, peut être devrait-elle lui demander comment il allait, montrer aux autres qu'ils ne risquaient rien à le côtoyer mais avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, James Potter était arrivé. Il s'était arrêté face au gamin qui semblait s'attendre à une remarque désobligeante et dont le visage se ferma, résigné.

\- **Esteban c'est ça ?** Demanda Potter alors qu'il savait parfaitement qui se tenait devant lui.

\- **James c'est ça ?** Répliqua le jeune Serdaigle sans se laisser intimider.

Elia décida qu'elle aimait bien ce gosse, peu d'élèves oseraient parler ainsi au grand James Potter. Les quelques élèves présents dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux et Elia s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Il faudrait intervenir tu ne crois pas ?**

Elia sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Lily s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière lui sourit, heureuse de son petit effet. Elle se tenait suffisamment loin pour que les regards curieux ne se tournent pas vers elles mais suffisamment proche pour qu'elles puissent se parler sans avoir à crier. Elia lui sourit en retour, les moments avec sa meilleure amie était rare mais précieux.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Alvares ferait qu'une bouchée de Potter, surtout s'il devient un loup-garou** , ricana Elia.

\- **Des fois je ne comprends pas ton humour** , fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. **Etre un loup-garou n'a rien de drôle.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas une fatalité.**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles et Elia se focalisa sur la discussion entre Potter et Alvares.

\- **Alors il parait que tu vas te transformer tous les mois ?** Fit Potter, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

 **\- Il parait.**

 **\- Les crocs ne te font pas peur ?**

\- **Moins qu'être couvert de poils de la tête aux pieds** , répliqua Alvares en se détendant légèrement.

 **\- Là tu confonds puberté et lycanthropie.**

Les deux garçons se mirent à ricaner et quelques élèves les rejoignirent. Elia appréciait ce que faisait Potter, il montrait à tous qu'Alvares était toujours normal, qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur de lui. Et à en voir le petit sourire ravis de Lily, le Gryffondor venait de marquer quelques points. Peut-être même parviendrait-il à se faire pardonner avant la fin de l'année. Il donna d'ailleurs le coup de grâce quelques instants plus tard.

\- **Si tu pouvais remercier Sirius de ma part** , lui dit Alvares en commençant à reprendre son chemin.

 **\- En fait de ce que Sirius m'a raconté, c'est Levilson que tu devrais remercier. C'est elle qui t'a entendu et qui t'as trouvé.**

Alvares haussa les épaules et partit, laissant James au milieu du couloir qui ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de se retourner pour retourner voir ses amis. Il aperçut les deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient et s'apprêtait à partir, n'ayant pas envie de recevoir une raillerie de la part de Levilson et un silence glaçant de Lily.

\- **Salut Potter** , lança rapidement Lily.

\- **Bonjour Lily** , répondit James surprit avant que son visage se fende d'un grand sourire. **Je…**

\- **Reste-en là Potter**. **Gâche pas tout** , lui conseilla Elia.

Potter partit, un sourire ravit fixé sur le visage. Elia se tourna vers Lily, souriant également.

\- **« Salut Potter », depuis quand il n'est plus** _ **persona non grata**_ **?**

\- **Et bien s'était bien ce qu'il a fait non ?** lança rapidement Lily, gênée. **Je veux dire, rien ne lui obligeait à lui parler non ? Et pourtant il l'a fait, il lui a même rappelé que c'était toi qui l'avais sauvé. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça pour qu'on lui pardonne, après tout il ne semblait pas nous avoir vus.**

\- **Je ne disais pas ça méchamment Lily** , soupira Elia, **si tu veux lui parler tu en as le droit. Je sais pourquoi il m'a attaqué et je ne lui en veux plus, alors si tu veux lui pardonner fais-le.**

La jeune rousse regarda son amie, attristée. Elle ne pourrait pas pardonner son geste à Potter, pas quand elle avait cru son amie morte, le corps brisé en bas de l'escalier. Mais depuis qu'elle lui avait crié dessus, Potter avait pris ses distances et ses pitoyables tentatives de séduction lui manquaient. Pas qu'elle appréciait Potter, ça non, plutôt sortir avec le professeur Slughorn que lui, mais le rabrouer faisait partit de ses activités favorites.

\- **On n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir toutes les deux récemment. Depuis ton accident, c'est à peine si l'on se croise, je crois même que c'est la plus longue discussion que l'on ait eu depuis** , fit la jolie rousse en souriant tristement à son amie. **Tu me manques.**

\- **Toi aussi tu me manques Lily, j'aurais aimé que les choses soit plus simple mais ce n'est pas possible, Avery chercher à tout prix un prétexte pour s'attaquer à toi à cause de l'année dernière et s'il nous voit ensemble il n'hésitera pas pour nous atteindre toutes les deux. Sans parler de mon crétin de cousin et ma sœur. Mais pourquoi ne pas se voir lorsque l'on sera à Pré-au-Lard ? Ma sœur n'achètera jamais une robe là-haut, elle préfèrera se la faire livrer et je vois mal Avery et Rosier faire les magasins.**

 **\- Avec plaisir ! On n'aura qu'à aller boire un thé chez Madame Pieddodu dans l'après-midi !**

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient ensuite quittées, heureuses à la perspective de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Alvares était venu remercier Elia quelques jours plus tard et James l'avait même gratifié d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

.

oOo

.

\- **Je maintiens que la verte est beaucoup mieux, elle met en valeur ses yeux !** Lança bruyamment Calliope.

\- **Et la bleue va mieux avec son teint !** Renchérit Mélisande. Tu en penses quoi Candice ?

\- **Je pense que c'est à Elia de choisir quelle robe elle veut mettre pour le bal** , répondit simplement cette dernière en reprenant un gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

\- **Merci Candice ! Vous voyez, ça c'est une réaction normale.**

Les quatre amies étaient assises aux Trois Balais, se réchauffant près de la cheminée après une matinée à faire les magasins. Rita les avait laissées après quelques heures pour aller récolter quelques scoops et la plupart des élèves ayant déjà trouvés leur robe, les lieux étaient redevenus vivables. Sauf depuis que Calliope et Mélisande s'étaient lancées dans un débat pour savoir quelle robe allait le mieux à Elia. La jeune fille s'était retrouvée au milieu de deux furies qui lui avaient fait essayer toutes les robes d'au moins trois magasins et elle avait depuis les nerfs légèrement à vifs. Seul le fait de savoir qu'elle allait passer quelques instants avec Lily dans l'après-midi l'avait motivé à ne pas repartir en courant vers le château.

\- **Alors avec qui vous allez au bal ?** Demanda Candice pour changer de sujet.

\- **Joshua Stevens** , répondit simplement Elia tandis que Calliope faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler.

\- **LE septième année de Serpentard ? Celui avec les fesses à croquer et les yeux bleus ?** Demanda Mélisande, des étoiles pleins les yeux. **Pour de vrai ?**

 **\- Je vois ce que tu regardes en premier chez lui,** rigola Elia.

 **\- J'étais là,** répondit Candice **, il lui a pratiquement sauté dessus à la fin de l'annonce de Dumbledore.**

 **\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Orlane aussi verte de jalousie. A mon avis elle pensait qu'il lui demanderait,** rajouta Calliope **.**

\- **Toi aussi tu étais au courant ? Mais j'étais où à ce moment-là moi ? Et pourquoi je suis la seule qui n'est pas au courant ?**

\- **Disons qu'on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de te le dire vu que depuis l'annonce du bal tu passes ton temps à essayer d'attirer le regard des mâles de cette école.**

\- **La récolte a été fructueuse ?** Demanda Candice.

\- **Et bien si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai eu plusieurs propositions** , fit mystérieusement Mélisande. **Mais il faudra que vous attendiez le bal pour savoir avec qui je vais !**

\- **Je pensais demander à Tom Grantham** , déclara Calliope après avoir harcelé sa meilleure amie pour savoir avec qui elle allait mais la rousse n'avait rien voulu dire.

\- **Lui demander ? Mais tu es folle** , déclara Candice. **C'est aux hommes d'inviter les femmes !**

\- **Je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange** , fit Elia.

\- **Et toi tu y vas avec qui Candice ?** Demanda Mélisande.

\- **Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'appartiens pas à une grande famille, je n'ai pas votre assurance et je suis loin d'être jolie alors les garçons ne se précipitent pas vraiment pour m'inviter. Je ne sais pas si j'irais, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule.**

\- **Foutaise !** S'énerva Elia. **Si je suis obligée d'aller à ce bal, tu iras aussi ! Et cesses de dire des bêtises, tu es peut être timide mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne plais pas à quelqu'un. Alors tu iras à ce bal et tu seras accompagné d'un gentil garçon qui te fera passer une bonne soirée.**

\- **Mais comment je vais le trouver ?** Se plaignit la blonde.

 **\- Et bien tu as deux amies qui adorent se mêler de la vie des autres, je suis sûre qu'elles seraient ravie de te donner un coup de main.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, c'est une mission pour Weasley & Co ! **

.

oOo

.

A l'heure d'aller rejoindre Lily, Elia s'excusa auprès de ses amies, prétendant un mal de tête. Ses amies lui proposèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'au château mais la brune déclina, Candice n'avait pas encore de robe et Mélisande voulait s'acheter un rouge à lèvre. Elle les quitta donc pour se rendre chez Madame Piedoddu qui l'amena jusqu'au fond de la pièce où la rousse l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Après avoir échangé les derniers potins qu'elles n'avaient pas pu se dire entre deux couloirs et apprit que Lily irait au bal avec Severus, Elia posa une question qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps.

\- **Comment va Remus ? Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup depuis l'attaque, il ne descend pratiquement plus dans la Grande Salle.**

 **\- Mal, il est persuadé que c'est lui qui a attaqué Alvares et redoute la future pleine lune.**

 **\- Il ne se transformera peut être pas. Il n'y a pas d'autres loup-garou que Remus dans les environs de Poudlard et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui.**

 **\- Moi aussi Elia mais tu sais comment il est. Remus déteste sa condition plus que tout.**

 **\- Tu sais s'il viendra au bal ?**

 **\- Aucune idée, mais je pense que ses amis essayeront de le faire venir pour lui changer les idées. Je sais qu'Alice aurait bien aimé y aller avec lui.**

 **\- Je ne penses pas qu'Alice soit le type de Remus,** lâcha brutalement Elia.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Alice était une fille gentille, enfin du moins de ce qu'elle en savait grâce à Lily, et mignonne, elle serait parfaite pour changer les idées à Remus. Mais l'idée de l'imaginer danser avec une autre fille lui fit une sensation dans le ventre…

\- **Elia ça va ?** S'inquiéta Lily qui la voyait fixer le vide depuis quelques instants.

 **\- Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée, Calliope et Mélisande ont été insupportables. Alice devrait tenter sa chance avec Remus.**

 **\- Au fait comment se passe tes heures de colle avec Sirius ?**

 **\- On aurait pu penser que sauver quelqu'un te dispensais de punitions mais non, McGonagall nous a juste affecté avec le concierge. Il est moins insupportable mais c'est toujours un crétin.**

 **\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné,** rigola Lily.

.

oOo

.

C'était le soir, la pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel et pourtant un jeune élève de Serdaigle était sagement en train de dormir dans son lit et non en train de vagabonder sous le rayon de la lune. Alvares n'avait pas été attaqué par un loup-garou. Mais alors par quoi ? Ou qui ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : LE BAL !


	10. Chapter 10

**Mes amis, ce soir il y a bal (oui on a les références qu'on peut :p)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il contient un petit moment Remus/Elia qui devrait en plaire à plus d'une ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Les peines qu'éprouvent nos amis nous affectent davantage que celles que nous éprouvons.

 _(Philippe Soupault)_

* * *

Poudlard était en effervescence. Le bal d'Halloween aurait lieu le soir même et tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça. Enfermée dans une vieille salle poussiéreuse alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, Elia s'efforçait de trier d'anciens objets que les élèves de Poudlard avaient perdu au fur et à mesure des années.

\- **Je maintiens que si tu me donnais un coup de main, on irait beaucoup plus vite** , lança Elia à Sirius qui s'était avachi sur un vieux fauteuil couvert de poussières.

\- **Pas envie.**

Elia soupira, excédée par l'attitude immature de son compagnon de retenue. Il ne faisait rien, passait la plupart de son temps à se plaindre qu'il pourrait être avec ses amis, que tout cela était de la faute d'Elia et qu'elle était toujours trop lente à effectuer leur corvée.

\- **A moins que tu ne sois pressée de partir** , fit Sirius en se redressant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- **Pourquoi voudrais-je donc finir plus vite ? Pour aller voir mes amies ? Profiter du soleil ? Je suis tellement bien ici à te regarder te tourner les pouces.**

\- **Pour Stevens.**

 **\- Stevens ?**

 **\- C'est avec lui que tu vas au bal non ?** demanda Sirius de plus en plus amusé.

\- **Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?** Lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant de trier les objets.

\- **Et bien, de collègue de retenue à collègue de retenue, j'ai une information pour toi.**

\- **Garde tes commérages pour toi Black et arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie.**

Elia se remit au travail, encore plus pressée de partir pour ne plus avoir Black dans son champ de vision. Une semaine, il lui restait une semaine à tenir et elle serait débarrassée de lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Elle trouva un vieux manuel de cours à moitié déchiré qu'elle jeta à la poubelle et s'apprêtait à trier une boite remplis de boutons de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Black.

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir ? Cela concerne ta sœur aussi.**

Bien qu'il ait attiré son attention, sa sœur était une perpétuelle source d'ennuis en tout genre, Elia ne lui répondit pas. Elle commençait à connaître Black, cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils passaient leur soirée ensemble, contre leur volonté, et elle y avait appris quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, Sirius était un fanfaron, il adorait se vanter et sa seule préoccupation était d'être le centre du monde. Deuxièmement, il adorait ses amis. Troisièmement, et le plus intéressant aux yeux d'Elia, il n'avait aucune patience. Elle savait qu'il finirait par céder, à lui révéler l'information qu'il avait sur Stevens et Orlane sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui demander. Et cela ne rata pas, au bout de quelques minutes, il parla.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que lui et ta sœur était très proche.**

 **\- C'est une exclusivité pour personne, ils sont amis depuis des années.**

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas compris, ils sont très, très, proches. Ils sortent ensembles.**

Elia arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait pour foudroyer Black du regard qui avait un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres. Il mentait, pourquoi lui aurait-il révéler cela si ce n'était pas le cas ? Black n'avait aucun intérêt à lui épargner une humiliation. Elle décida donc de ne pas le croire. Et pourquoi donc Stevens lui aurait demandé d'aller au bal avec elle alors qu'il sortait avec sa sœur ? Ca n'avait aucun intérêt.

 **\- Tu mens. Maintenant arrête de parler et mets-toi enfin au travail.**

.

oOo

.

\- **Il a osé te dire ça ?** S'insurgea Mélisande en coiffant les cheveux de Candice qui poussa un cri de douleur. **Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?**

\- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai** , fit Calliope qui elle s'occupait des cheveux d'Elia, **quel serait son intérêt ? Et puis Orlane n'a pas dit qu'elle allait au bal avec Garry Parkinson ?**

\- **Si, elle s'en est suffisamment vantée pour que toute l'école soit au courant à la minute où il lui a demandé.**

 **\- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Black voulait seulement te faire du mal.**

Elia sourit à son amie et se dirigea vers le miroir pour voir ce que donnait la coiffure que lui avait fait Calliope. C'était simple mais chic, elle avait seulement prit quelques mèches de devant pour les nouer ensemble en un chignon sophistiqué et le reste de ses cheveux tombaient en boucles dans son dos. Mélisande l'avait maquillé légèrement, un peu de mascara pour accentuer la couleur de ses yeux et du rouge à lèvre clair. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut sa robe. Elle avait finalement choisi la bleue à la grande joie de Mélisande. Le tissu était clair, parsemé de motifs floraux plus foncés et la coupe lui tomber jusqu'aux pieds bien qu'elle soit cintrée au niveau de la taille.

\- **Tu es magnifique Elia** , fit Candice en lui souriant tristement.

Cette dernière n'avait finalement pas trouvé de cavalier mais ses amies lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait pas seule, qu'elle pouvait rester avec elles et qu'elles lui prêteraient leur cavalier pour qu'elle puisse danser. Au début elle avait refusé, prétendant que ça ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas aller au bal mais Elia avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle savait que Candice voulait aller à ce bal et ne supportait pas l'idée de l'imaginer seule dans leur chambre à broyer du noir. Elle lui avait acheté une robe, l'avait forcé à la mettre et Mélisande se chargeait de sa mise en beauté.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Candice, lorsqu'ils te verront ils s'en mordront les doigts.**

.

oOo

.

Stevens avait donné rendez-vous à Elia dans la Grande Salle aux alentours de vingt heures, juste avant que le bal ne commence. Ses amies avaient déjà rejoint leurs cavaliers respectifs et Candice avait aperçu Rita et était allée la rejoindre car elle aussi était sans cavalier. Trouver Stevens se révéla plus compliqué que prévu, la Grande Salle était déjà pleine de monde et de couleurs. Des citrouilles volaient dans les airs, de grands bols contenaient des bonbons à profusion et plusieurs elfes de maisons circulaient entre les élèves pour proposer un verre de Bièraubeurre. Elle le trouva finalement près de la piste de danse, en grande conversation avec Evan Rosier.

\- **Bonsoir Stevens** , dit-elle pour attirer son attention.

\- **Elia !** Sursauta-t-il, **je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Tu es magnifique.**

\- **Cousine** , le salua Rosier.

\- **Cousin. Tu n'as pas une cavalière a allé rejoindre ?**

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, sa remarque fit sourire Evan et mit Stevens mal à l'aise. Son cousin s'en alla, la gratifiant d'un « _passes une bonne soirée chère cousine_ » qui n'augurait rien de bon et Elia se tourna vers Stevens qui évita son regard.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** lui demanda Elia en fronçant les sourcils. **Que te voulait-il ?**

 **\- Ecoute Elia je…**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la pièce et réclama le silence. Il fit un rapide discours, remerciant les élèves d'être venus et leur souhaita une bonne soirée ce qui démarra le bal. Comme si un signal venait de retentir, plusieurs couples proches de la piste de danse s'élancèrent et Elia s'attendait à ce que Stevens lui prenne la main pour faire de même mais il se contenta de s'excuser.

\- **Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Il se passe que Joshua est mon cavalier finalement.**

Elia se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. Orlane. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'empara de Stevens pour l'emmener danser, lançant un sourire victorieux à sa sœur qui se retrouva seule, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Stevens, c'était la première personne à lui avoir demandé de l'accompagner et elle avait accepté, elle n'avait eu aucune raison de se douter que tout cela n'était qu'un piège de sa sœur pour l'humilier une fois de plus. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle entendit les murmures s'élever, lui faisait prendre conscience la situation. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, larmes de tristesse, de honte, de rancœur mais elles ne coulèrent pas car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, quelqu'un venait de lui attraper le bras et la seconde d'après elle se retrouvait sur la piste de danse à valser aux milieux des autres couples.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Black ?** lui dit-elle en tentant de s'échapper à son étreinte.

 **\- Je t'évite une humiliation de plus alors arrêtes de te débattre et remercie-moi plutôt.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas et tu es souvent la cause de mes malheurs.**

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, soudain perdu dans ses pensées. Elia s'aperçut alors qu'il était grand, plus grand que Remus à qui elle arrivait péniblement aux épaules et qu'elle était si proche de lui qu'elle parvenait à sentir son odeur, mélange de menthe, de savon et de tabac froid. Etonnement cette proximité ne la dérangea pas et elle se surprit à se pencher légèrement pour percevoir de nouveau son parfum. Black était beau, il avait ce charme aristocratique et cette élégance due à son rang social mais pas la froideur qui caractérisait les siens. Black était quelqu'un de souriant et elle se surprit à se demander si son sourire s'étendait aussi à ses yeux gris de roche.

 _Reprends-toi Elia, c'est Black_.

\- **Comment tu as su ?** lui demanda-t-elle alors devant son mutisme.

\- **J'ai entendu ta sœur en parler à une de ses amies. Elle disait qu'elle et Stevens étaient ensembles et qu'ils allaient te jouer un mauvais tour au bal.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ?** Retenta-t-elle.

Elle crut que la encore il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle jeta alors un regard au couple Orlane-Stevens et vit que sa sœur était furieuse, furieuse que son plan est échoué ou qu'elle danse avec Black ? Elle éprouva une certaine pitié pour Orlane, cette dernière était tellement déterminée à la rendre malheureuse qu'elle en oubliait elle-même d'être heureuse.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi au bal de ta mère.**

Il fallut quelques instants à Elia pour comprendre de quoi parlait Black avant que les souvenirs ne remontent. Chaque été, Amalia Levilson organisait un bal où toutes les grandes familles de Sang-Purs étaient conviées. Elia avait alors dix ans, s'était l'année juste avant son entrée à Poudlard et elle regardait avec envie les couples de danseurs valser au son de la musique, rêvant d'un jour d'être à leur place depuis l'un des balcons du premier étage lorsqu'elle avait entendu des voix s'élevaient derrière elle. Elle reconnue l'ainé des Black et ses parents en pleine dispute.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet objet Sirius ?** s'indignait Mme Black en balançant au bout de sa main une sorte de bracelet argenté.

\- **Une montre** , répondit avec arrogance le jeune garçon, **mais vous ne devez sans doute pas savoir ce que c'est.**

\- **Comment oses-tu avoir un tel objet sur toi ?** s'écria-t-elle alors, la colère enlaidissant d'avantages ses trais. **Comment oses-tu nous déshonorer à ce point ?!**

\- **Je…**

\- **Excusez-moi Mme Black** , intervint alors Elia, **cet objet est à moi, Sirius a eu la gentillesse de me le garder quelques instants.**

Le garçon s'était tourné vers elle, la regardant avec un mélange d'étonnement et de suspicion. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant, leurs familles ayant été en froids durant de nombreuses années, Amalia Levilson ne les avait pas invité depuis plusieurs étés.

\- **Oh… très bien Miss Levilson. Sirius rend son… objet à Miss Levilson. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.**

Ses parents s'étaient alors éloignés et Sirius avait croisé les bras en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

 **\- Tes parents semblaient en colère, je me suis dit que je pouvais calmer les choses.**

 **\- Mais… dans quel intérêt ?**

Elia avait alors compris que Sirius n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude que l'on soit gentil avec lui, la gentillesse étant sans doute une faiblesse pour une famille aussi conservatrice que les Black. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucun intérêt à lui venir en aide, juste lui éviter une situation pénible et le garçon l'avait alors remercié. Elia s'était alors dit qu'elle venait de se faire un ami, son premier ami et se réjouissait à l'idée de le revoir à Poudlard, peut-être serait-il même à Serpentard tous les deux mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elia était bien allée chez les Serpentards comme des générations de Levilson avant elle mais Sirius avait pris un autre chemin qu'il ne considérait pas comme pouvant aboutir à une amitié entre eux deux.

 **\- J'avais oublié cette histoire,** fit la jeune fille à Black qui la dévisageait, guettant sa réaction.

\- **Elle a fait pourtant un scandale chez moi, mes parents se sont demandés pourquoi une Levilson aurait un objet moldu avec elle et était prêt à jeter ta famille dans la boue pour ça.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui les en a empêché ?** demanda avec curiosité Elia.

\- **Aucune idée**.

Les regards des autres élèves s'étant enfin détournés d'elle, même si son couple atypique avec Black ferait sans doute parler pendant quelques jours, Elia ramena Black en dehors de la piste de danse. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, sans doute devait-elle le remercier de l'avoir prévenu même si elle ne l'avait pas écouté et de lui avoir évité une humiliation. Elle était soudain intimidée, intimidée par Black, par la situation, par les conséquences que cela aurait.

\- **Je… merci pour ce que tu as fait** , dit-elle finalement.

\- **De rien, nous sommes quittes comme ça.**

 **\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta cavalière, elle doit sans doute se demander ce qui vient de se passer.**

 **\- Oh Katy… elle ne voulait pas y aller avec moi finalement, c'était pour rendre un autre garçon jaloux. Je l'ai laissé y aller avec lui, elle avait le droit d'aller au bal avec la personne qu'elle désirait vraiment.**

\- **On était un peu dans la même situation alors** , plaisanta Elia.

 _Avec la personne qu'elle désirait vraiment_ … cette phrase raisonna dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre autour d'elle. _Avec la personne qu'elle désirait vraiment_ … ce n'était pas dans les bras de Stevens ou de Black qu'elle aurait voulu danser ce soir et elle venait de le comprendre. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Elle tenta de l'apercevoir à travers la foule mais ne vit nulle part ses cheveux châtains. Elle chercha alors Lily, beaucoup plus repérable et partit dans sa direction après avoir pris congé de Black.

\- **Lily, où est Remus ?** demanda-t-elle avec précipitation.

\- **Il ne vient pas au bal finalement, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Stevens ? Et pourquoi tu as dansé avec Sirius ?** s'inquiéta Lily.

\- **Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu peux me donner le mot de passe des Gryffondors ?**

.

oOo

.

Elle était ridicule, courant dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur sa robe. La tour des Gryffondors semblaient si loin qu'elle eut l'impression de courir pendant des heures avant d'apercevoir le tableau de la Grosse Dame. A peine eut elle ouvert la porte en entendant le mot de passe qu'Elia se précipitait déjà à l'intérieur. Elle n'était jamais venue ici mais trouver le dortoir des Maraudeurs ne fut pas difficile, c'était le seul qui n'était pas fermé à clé. Elle toqua doucement mais n'entendant pas de réponse, elle rentra à l'intérieur. Il y régnait un bordel sans nom, des vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle et elle aperçut même un caleçon en haut d'un des lit à baldaquin. Remus ne l'avait pas entendu, plongé dans ses pensées à regarder par la fenêtre et elle dut l'appeler pour qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence.

 **\- Elia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je suis venue danser avec toi Remus.**

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre, elle avait bien trop peur qu'il ne refuse. Elle le trouva adorable les joues rougies par la timidité et les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté charismatique de Black mais elle le trouva beau, une beauté simple, presque timide, qui ne demandait qu'à se montrer. Elle lui attrapa sa main pour qu'il se lève et ils se mirent à danser, éclairés par la lumière de la lune, sans se rendre compte un seul instant qu'il n'y avait pas de musique pour les accompagner.

* * *

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, qu'en pensez-vous ? (Pour ma défense ce chapitre a été écrit en trois heures quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas publié depuis un moment !)

Bref, ça avance entre nos deux, presque, tourtereaux !

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Bonne lecture et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des examens :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Quand tu donnes tu perçois plus que tu ne donnes, car tu n'étais rien et tu deviens.

 _(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

* * *

Assise au bord de son lit, Elia Levilson regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Noël était arrivé rapidement, l'effervescence du bal avait laissé place à la monotonie des cours puis les vacances étaient arrivées, la plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes et Elia était montée dans le Poudlard Express pour retrouver les siens. Elle avait pu souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Lily au détour d'un couloir et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient fait la promesse de s'écrire. S'était d'ailleurs ce qu'Elia était en train de faire avant que son regard ne soit attiré par les immenses flocons blancs qui tournoyaient dans les airs depuis plusieurs jours. Sortant de ses pensées, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et finit la lettre qu'elle avait commencé.

.

 _Ma chère Lily,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, ton hibou était si frigorifié à cause de la tempête que je l'ai gardé quelques jours dans ma volière pour qu'il se réchauffe. Il fait tellement froid dans le Yorkshire que les elfes de maison ont allumé toutes les cheminées du Manoir, les sorts de réchauffements ne suffisaient pas._

 _Ce soir mes parents organisent un repas avec les Rosier, j'ai essayé de me faire porter malade (pour tout te dire je suis restée une heure devant ma fenêtre ouverte) mais cela n'a pas marché et je vais devoir passer tout le repas à côté d'Evan. Si tu n'as plus de nouvelles après cette lettre c'est que je l'ai surement étranglé et que j'ai fini à Azkaban._

 _As-tu des nouvelles de Remus ? Il ne répond pas à mes lettres et m'a à peine adressé la parole depuis le bal d'Halloween. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je commence à m'inquiéter, sais-tu pourquoi il agit ainsi ?_

 _J'espère que tu passes des bonnes vacances et que ta sœur ne t'embête pas trop._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Elia._

 _._

Elle reposa sa plume et relut une nouvelle fois sa lettre avant de se lever pour aller jusque la volière. La demeure des Levilson, le Manoir d'Ephedra, était situé au nord du Yorkshire dans la périphérie de la ville de Richmond. Si un moldu s'approchait, il n'y verrait qu'une vieille cabane en bois sur le point de s'écrouler ce qui fait que les Levilson étaient relativement tranquilles. Elia enfila un épais manteau et sortie par la porte de la cour arrière, maudissant le mauvais temps qui l'a fit aussitôt frissonner et se dirigea au pas de course vers la petite tour qui se trouvait au fond de la propriété. En temps normal, elle aurait demandé à l'un des elfes de maison d'y aller à sa place mais elle ne voulait pas risquer que sa lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains, Orlane par exemple. Elle entra dans la tourelle et tapa sur son manteau pour enlever le plus de neige possible. Les Levilson possédaient une dizaine d'oiseaux, la plupart était roulé en boule pour se protéger du froid, seuls trois d'entre eux étaient en déplacement, mais ce n'était pas eux qu'Elia venait voir. Elle sortit un bout de jambon qu'elle avait piqué aux cuisines sur le chemin et le tendit à une jolie chouette brune qui se frotta contre sa main en remerciement. C'était Jasmine, la chouette de Lily qu'Elia avait trouvé à moitié congelé sur le bord de sa fenêtre quelques jours plus tôt.

 **\- Apporte cette lettre à ta maîtresse, n'hésite pas à faire des pauses en chemin pour te réchauffer.**

Elle la caressa une dernière fois avant de la regarder s'envoler à travers la neige. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'envoler comme elle, laisser tous ses soucis derrière elle et ne sentir que le vent entre ses ailes. A peine cette pensée la traversa qu'une nouvelle s'imprima dans son esprit. Remus. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, il fuyait son regard dans les couloirs et ne venait plus à leur rendez-vous nocturne. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement être allée dans sa chambre et d'avoir dansé avec lui, ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils s'étaient juste contentés de se balancer au rythme d'une musique qu'eux seuls entendaient pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Elia ne prenne la parole :

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au bal ?**

Elle avait vu le jeune homme devenir hésitant, comme en proie à un dilemme intérieur mais il s'était contenté de dire qu'il avait finalement changé d'avis et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu y aller. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise que c'était à cause d'elle, qu'il ne voulait pas la voir danser avec un autre. Parce qu'elle avait compris, elle avait compris qu'au fur et à mesure des semaines ses sentiments pour Remus avaient changé, peut-être était-ce au moment où il était venu à la bibliothèque pour s'excuser, qu'il lui avait pris la main ou qu'elle avait appris qu'il irait au bal avec Alice, toujours est-il qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné, elle le connaissait depuis des années et s'était toujours très bien entendu avec lui, Remus était quelqu'un de gentil, de sensible et il était très mignon. Alors elle s'était d'avantage approchée de lui, pour lui faire comprendre que s'il voulait l'embrasser, elle ne reculerait pas. Elle avait compris que le jeune homme ressentait la même chose qu'elle, que sa timidité et sa peur d'être rejeté l'avait retenu alors il fallait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire le deuxième. Mais Remus n'avait rien fait, il s'était contenté de la serrer dans ses bras puis il l'avait lâché. Et l'avait raccompagné jusqu'aux cachots puis était partit sans un mot, la laissant seule, le cœur serré sous l'effet du désespoir qui l'avait envahi. Remus avait fait son choix.

 **\- Mademoiselle vous allez attraper la mort !**

Elle sortit de ses pensées, Miss Pokins sa gouvernante, du moins Elia devina que s'était elle sous toutes ces couches de vêtements, se tenait sur le pas de la tour.

 **\- Je vous ai cherché partout, vous avez de la visite. Si c'est encore pour éviter le diner de ce soir que vous êtes venues ici, je serais obligée d'en informer votre mère.**

Elia la suivit jusqu'au manoir sans rien dire, elle avait seulement envie de retourner dans sa chambre et ruminer ses idées noires mais lorsqu'elle aperçut qui était venue la voir, sa bonne humeur revint immédiatement.

 **\- Tante Devina !**

 **\- Ma chère enfant, tu es complétement gelée,** s'indigna sa tante en l'accueillant dans ses bras. **Allons dans la cuisine te chercher un chocolat chaud.**

Devina Levilson, la sœur de son père, était une sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années qu'Elia ne voyait pas souvent. Bien qu'elle soit l'aînée de la famille, et donc l'héritière légitime de ses parents à leurs morts, elle avait renoncé à son titre lors de sa jeunesse et s'était enfuie avec un sang-mêlé à la fin de ses études. Cela avait fait scandale à l'époque et les grands-parents d'Elia avaient étouffé l'affaire en déclarant que leur fille avait été sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour. Devina ne s'était jamais mariée après ça et vivait dans une petite maison en Ecosse, loin de la vie de l'aristocratie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tante Devina ? Tu es invitée au diner de ce soir ?** Demanda Elia après avoir bu une gorgée de chocolat chaud qui la réchauffa.

 **\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mes chers neveux et nièces ?** Rigola Devina. **Et puis je ne pense pas que les Rosier aimeraient avoir une « traitre à leur sang » à la même table qu'eux.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas une traitre ! Tu es une Levilson et…**

 **\- Calme toi Elia,** fit doucement Devina en lui prenant la main, **c'est justement parce que je suis une Levilson que je n'ai pas totalement était radiée de la vie magique, notre famille a beau être l'une des puissantes familles de sang-purs, elle est bien différente des autres. La tolérance est l'une de nos qualités.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens jamais aux assemblées ?**

 **\- Parce que je l'ai choisi.**

Cette réponse surprit Elia. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tout laisser derrière soi, la richesse, la reconnaissance, une vie où elle ne manquerait jamais de rien. Elia était fière de porter son nom, bien sûr il créait une certaine distance entre elle et les autres élèves de Poudlard et elle n'aimait pas le côté misogyne de l'aristocratie mais elle était une Levilson et le resterait.

 **\- Assez parlé de moi, comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ?**

Elia lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passée depuis le début de l'année, sa première retenue puis son mois passé aux côtés de Black, l'attaque d'Alvares, le bal, en passant par les cours de potions. Elle ne mentionna pas sa chute dans les escaliers pour ne pas inquiéter sa tante, celle-ci s'empresserait de le répéter à ses parents alors qu'elle avait soudoyé Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle ne les prévienne pas.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, parler à sa tante lui fit du bien et elle lui promit de lui envoyer une lettre lorsqu'elle serait de retour à Poudlard puis Devina emprunta la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. Les invités allaient bientôt arriver alors elle se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Miss Pokins l'aida à se coiffer malgré ses protestations et lui tendit une robe de soirée.

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'indigna Elia. **Ce n'est qu'un diner de famille.**

 **\- Votre mère a insisté mademoiselle.**

 **\- Si ma mère insiste…**

.

oOo

.

Remus lança une nouvelle fois sa balle contre le mur et la rattrapa au vol. Dehors la tempête faisait rage et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Il jeta un bref regard à son bureau où une lettre l'attendait, il avait passé la journée à s'occuper pour ne pas l'ouvrir mais son entêtement arrivait à bout. Lorsque sa mère le lui avait tendu, il lui avait pratiquement arraché des mains en reconnaissant l'écriture puis s'était ravisé. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'Elia avait à lui dire ? Il n'en était pas sûr alors il l'avait posé sur son bureau et l'avait ignoré. Mais la lettre l'attirait et il céda finalement.

.

 _Remus,_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, si je n'ai pas bien compris les signes que tu m'as envoyé mais je suis désolée si je t'ai mise dans une position inconfortable._

 _Tom amitié compte énormément pour moi._

 _Ton amie Elia._

 _._

Remus soupira, Elia ne comprenait pas, elle le tenait en beaucoup trop haute estime pour cela. Il avait été surpris en la voyant arriver dans sa chambre, n'était-elle pas censée danser avec Stevens dans la Grande Salle ? Puis ils avaient dansé, lui Remus Lupin avait dansé avec Elia Levilson. Il avait pu la toucher, sentir son parfum, être seul avec lui. Cette situation l'avait d'abord rempli de joie, puis la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Elia était une aristocrate, elle participerait à des centaines de bals dans sa vie, jamais il ne pourrait être son cavalier, il n'était pas de son monde, il n'avait pas d'argent, il n'était même pas de sang-pur, il en ferait une paria, une traitre à son sang, sa famille la renierait et cela, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il ne serait que le cavalier de l'ombre, celui avec lequel elle pouvait danser dans un dortoir à l'abri des regards, pas celui avec qui elle pourrait tournoyer devant le monde entier. Alors quand elle s'approcha de lui, il entendit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, il eu mal, mal à en crever, mal à en hurler car la vérité s'imposa à lui. Elia ne serait jamais à lui. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, imprégnant ce moment dans son esprit, sans doute l'un des derniers qu'il passerait avec elle puis il la raccompagna près de sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir, il trouva Sirius allongé dans son lit.

 **\- Où est-ce que… ça ne va pas ?** lui demanda Sirius en se redressant, inquiet devant le visage abattu qu'affichait son ami.

Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais Sirius ne comprendrait pas, pas parce qu'il ne tenait pas Elia en haute estime mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, parce que son cœur n'avait jamais été brisé. Alors il mentit, encore.

 **\- C'est rien, je pensais juste à la prochaine pleine lune… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le bal est déjà fini ?**

 **\- Non mais j'ai perdu ma cavalière et j'ai décidé de partir quand James s'est ridiculisé pour la énième fois en demandant à Evans de danser avec elle,** fit Sirius en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur son matelas. **Et puis… il y a eu cette histoire avec Levilson.**

 **\- Levilson ?** Fit Remus précipitamment. **Laquelle ?**

 **\- Bah, les deux en fait.**

Sirius lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lors du bal, comment Orlane avait essayé de ridiculiser sa sœur et comment il l'avait aidé pour éponger une vieille dette. Remus n'avait rien remarqué dans l'attitude d'Elia, elle n'avait pas semblé triste mais déterminée et lui, lui il lui avait causé un tort de plus. Mais après tout, il était un loup-garou, un monstre alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à ce qu'il fasse du mal autour de lui ?

 **\- Tu sais** , commença Sirius, **je pense qu'on l'a mal jugé. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je pourrais être ami avec elle mais elle a quelque chose de différent des autres. Elle est plus… enfin moins… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

 **\- Moins sang-pur ?** Tenta Remus qui aurait tout donné pour que Sirius arrête de parler.

\- **Oui voilà ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment se comporte sa sœur, elle, elle s'entendrait à merveille avec la Harpie.**

 **\- La Harpie ?** Le questionna Remus.

 **\- Mais oui tu sais, ma mère. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?**

.

oOo

.

Le diner s'éternisait. Manell, la plus jeune sœur d'Elia qui n'avait que sept ans, avait été autorisé à quitter le repas pour aller se coucher après s'être endormie dans sa soupe et Elia était à deux doigts de l'imiter pour pouvoir s'en aller. Ou alors balancer son verre d'eau à la figure d'Evan pour qu'il arrête de la regarder avec son sourire narquois. Lorsqu'enfin le dessert fut avalé et que les hommes partirent dans le bureau du Lord, Elia demanda la permission d'aller dans sa chambre, permission qu'on lui accorda et elle faillit sauter de joie.

 **\- Va dire au revoir à ton oncle** , fit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

 **\- Oui mère, bonne nuit.**

Elle salua sa tante ainsi que son cousin et sa cousine et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père qui se situait au deuxième étage. Elia n'y allait pratiquement jamais car son père s'en servait très peu, il préférait celui de la banque de Gringotts, où il y travaillait comme directeur comme son père avant lui. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer pour montrer sa présence lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte était entrouverte. Elle ne voulut pas écouter mais déjà la voix de son oncle parvint jusque lui.

 **\- … plus en plus de puissance Hippolyte, bientôt tu n'auras plus le choix.**

 **\- Les Levilson ne sont pas…**

 **\- Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur sont concernées ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…**

Elia se recula brutalement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… elle en avait entendu parler bien sûr mais sous formes d'histoires que se racontaient les élèves entre eux pour se faire peur. Que pouvait-il vouloir à son père ?

 **\- On écoute aux portes maintenant ?**

Elia sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Evan arriver derrière elle.

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille.**

 **\- Ecoute-moi bien cousine** , commença Evan en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, **tu t'es beaucoup fait remarquer dernièrement. D'abord tu te laisses humilier par une sale sang-de-bourbe puis on t'aperçoit avec ce Lupin à la bibliothèque et tu danses au bal avec un traitre à son sang. De quel côté es-tu cousine ? Du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou du côté des traitres ? Je te préviens, je ne te laisserais pas déshonorer notre famille. Je te surveilles désormais.**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que votre brevet/BAC/partiels/etc se sont passés ! Voici un nouveau chapitre (un petit peu plus court que les autres) de mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Plusieurs personnes entrent et sortent de nos vies, seuls les vrais amis laissent une empreinte sur nos cœurs.

 _(Antoine Chuquet)_

* * *

De la fumée s'élevait des nombreux chaudrons qui mijotaient tranquillement sur le feu. La potion du jour était assez complexe à réaliser, elle permettait à celui qui la consomme de devenir aussi léger que l'air.

 **\- Ne vous laissez pas distraire** , fit-le professeur Slughorn en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction d'Elia qui lui répondit par un regard noir. **La potion Legeros demande une grande concentration et sera au programme pour vos BUSES.**

Elia soupira. Elle avait tant de choses auxquelles penser qu'elle en avait presque oublié les BUSES, l'examen final de cinquième année. Tout d'abord les devoirs s'accumulaient, les professeurs semblaient s'être passés le mot et Elia avait passé chaque soirée depuis la rentrée le nez collé à ses cours. Deuxièmement, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Remus. Il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé quelques semaines auparavant et fuyait son regard lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Cela l'avait agacé, Remus n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle mais devait-il pour autant se comporter comme un idiot ? Est-ce qu'elle le dégoutait tellement qu'il avait décidé de faire une croix sur leur amitié ? Devaient-ils se comporter comme de parfaits inconnus ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et la seule personne à même de lui donner des réponses était justement celle qui lui donnait tous ces soucis. En soupirant, elle lança une poignée d'œil de chauve-souris dans son chaudron qui prit une légère coloration dorée. Troisièmement, les paroles de que son oncle avait dit à son père leur du repas de famille l'obsédait. Tout le monde connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu, il y avait eu quelques accidents isolés comme une famille de moldus qui avait mystérieusement disparue et une sorcière qui avait été retrouvée morte dans sa maison mais les enquêtes n'avaient pas été résolues et personne ne pouvait dire si elles avaient quelque chose à voir avec ce mystérieux mage noir. Alors pourquoi son oncle semblait si inquiet ? Et pourquoi son père devait-il faire un choix ? Et quel choix ? Encore des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une pincée de cuisses de grenouilles fut jetée dans sa potion. Et puis il y avait Evan, sa sale fouine de cousin avait mis sa menace à exécution. Où qu'elle aille, Elia sentait son regard pesé sur elle. Elle ne disait rien, que pouvait-elle faire ? Evan avait Orlane de son côté et était assez puissant pour faire de sa vie un enfer si elle faisait le moindre faux pas. Alors elle avait cessé toute rencontre avec Lily, prenant le risque de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne voulait pas que Lily pense qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle comme amie, elle avait déjà perdue Remus et se refusait à vivre cette situation une fois de plus. Alors en plus de tout le reste, Elia se sentait seule. Bien sûr elle avait ses amies de Serpentards mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils lui manquaient énormément.

\- **Le cours est bientôt fini** , leur annonça le professeur Slughorn. **Rajoutez une écaille de dragon, mélangez votre potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et votre potion devrait prendre une couleur orangée.**

Elia s'exécuta machinalement les instructions du professeur, bien trop absorbée dans ses questionnements pour faire attention à ses gestes. Pensées qui furent interrompues par le cri de Fanny Hington, sa voisine. Instinctivement, tous les élèves se jetèrent à terre et le professeur Slughorn se précipita derrière son bureau, attendant l'explosion qui ne vint pas. Etonnés, les élèves levèrent leur terre en direction de la préfète qui elle était restée debout, visiblement choquée.

\- **Et bien miss Hington** , fit le professeur Slughorn visiblement agacé, **que vous arrive-t-il ?**

 **\- Sa potion professeur ! Elle est orange !**

Dire que le professeur Slughorn fut étonné était un euphémisme. Il poussa un hoquet de stupeur et se précipita vers le chaudron d'Elia qui fixait sa potion sans vraiment croire ce qui se passait et en préleva une petite quantité dans une fiole qu'il fit presque aussitôt avaler à un crapaud qu'il sortit de sa poche. L'animal qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver se mit à flotter joyeusement dans les airs.

\- **Elle est parfaite !** S'exclama le professeur en tapant dans ses mains. **Miss Levilson vous avez réussi !**

Durant les quelques minutes de cours restantes, le professeur Slughorn la félicita encore et encore, lui attribuant son premier Optimal en potions et Elia ne sut quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas du tout était concentrée durant le cours.

.

oOo

.

Elle marchait dans un couloir, sans vraiment prêter attention où ses pas la menait. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt dans la soirée, les couloirs étaient étonnement vides et le silence régnait. Etonnement, elle n'avait pas peur et ce calme l'apaisa. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le couloir de métamorphose. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Elle se souvenait qu'elle était allée diner avec ses amies qui n'avait pas manqué de la féliciter pour son excellente note en potions et qu'elle était désormais invitée à se joindre au club très fermé du professeur Slughorn ce qui ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de réussir sa potion, d'ailleurs elle ne pensait pas réussir à refaire un jour ce miracle mais le professeur semblait avoir totalement oublié les cinq dernières années d'explosions de chaudron. Ainsi elle était invitée à un diner dans deux semaines pour célébrer la Saint Valentin. Ce qu'elle trouvait totalement absurde mais au moins pourrait-elle y voir Lily bien qu'Evan soit lui aussi invité. Ainsi qu'Orlane.

Elle tourna à droite, se demandant où elle allait ainsi et pourquoi avait-elle l'étrange sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait retourner à son dortoir, Evan pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et il n'était donc pas prudent de rester seule dans un couloir vide. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main saisit son avant-bras et sans qu'elle comprenne comment, se retrouva plaquée contre la pierre froide d'un mur. Elle allait hurler, se débattant pour échapper à son agresseur lorsqu'elle reconnut ce parfum.

\- **Elia c'est moi, c'est Remus** , fit la voix douce de son ami.

Remus ? Que faisait-il ici ? S'était-il décidé à lui reparler ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Elle se calma instantanément, fixant les beaux yeux couleurs miels de son ami. Son cœur battit plus fort, son ventre se tordit d'être aussi près de lui. Il la fixait, sans parler, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi ne l'évitait-il plus ?

\- **Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas l'effrayer, redoutant de le voir s'éloigner.

Il lui avait manqué, la vie était beaucoup moins belle lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Pas seulement parce qu'elle l'aimait mais parce qu'il était une partie importante d'elle. Il était son ami, son confident depuis leur première rencontre à Poudlard alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en première année, alors que les histoires d'adultes et de sang leur étaient encore étrangers, alors que seul comptait les rires et le temps passé ensemble. Elle avait beaucoup souffert du rejet de Black mais le doux sourire timide de Remus était parvenu à effacer ce souvenir douloureux. Leur amitié s'était renforcée lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué connaître son secret et que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne s'était pas enfuie en hurlant de terreur. Il s'était alors d'avantage ouvert, lui parlant de sa famille, de ses craintes, de ses peurs d'être rejetés par ses amis de Gryffondor. Ils avaient passés quatre ans à se rencontrer en secret le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait. Elia ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à Remus, c'était elle qui avait décidé de garder leur relation secrète et, égoïstement, cela l'arrangeait. Ainsi avait-elle Remus rien que pour elle pendant quelques heures.

 **\- Il se passe que je ne suis qu'un idiot.**

Elle allait protester, lui dire qu'il n'était pas un idiot bien qu'il avait agi comme s'il en était un mais Remus posa alors sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, la faisant frissonner par ce simple contact qui fit d'avantage accélérer les battements de son cœur. Pouvait-il sortir de sa poitrine ?

 **\- Remus…**

Il se pencha vers elle et l'instant d'après ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. C'était étrange comme sensation, ce contact inconnu, ce sentiment de ne jamais vouloir que ça s'arrête, ce sentiment de bonheur immense. Elle posa ses mains autour de la nuque de Remus, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher d'avantage de lui tandis que le garçon mit maladroitement ses mains autour de la taille de celle qu'il aimait. Ils n'étaient que des débutants, leur baiser fut maladroit, timide, tant attendu. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, le souffle court, leur cœur emballé, le sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- **Elia** , commença timidement Remus, **je t'a….**

Le silence qui régnait alors autour d'eux cessa brutalement, interrompu par un hurlement de terreur. Elle se tourna vers Remus, inquiète, lorsque l'image du jeune homme s'effaça devant ses yeux.

\- **Remus ! REMUS !**

.

oOo

.

Elia se réveilla brutalement, son cœur battant la chamade et le souffle saccadé. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle était dans son lit et non dans un couloir. Un rêve, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Remus ne lui avait jamais parlé, il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Elle pensait tellement à lui, avait tellement imaginé le moment où il l'embrasserait qu'elle en avait rêvé. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle allait se laisser retomber sur son oreiller pour pleurer toute sa tristesse et son désespoir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'agitation autour d'elle. Ses quatre compagnes de dortoirs étaient aussi réveillées et se levèrent avec précipitation. Non trois… où était Mélisande ?

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-elle à Rita en se levant à son tour, inquiète.

\- **Tu n'as pas attendu le cri ?** S'exclama cette dernière, surprise.

\- **Si mais je pensais que je rêvais !**

Elles descendirent précipitamment dans la salle commune au milieu des autres Serpentards qui se demandaient tous ce qui se passait. Qui avait crié ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Tous étaient en pyjama, encore endormis bien que l'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages. Le préfet de Serpentard se fraya un chemin à travers les premières années qui étaient collés les uns aux autres.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui a crié ?**

 **\- Hector Clifford,** lui apprit un sixième année.

Ce dernier était à ses côtés, totalement paniqué, les mains tremblantes et le regard fou.

\- **On dirait un fou sortit d'Azkaban !**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en dehors du dortoir à cette heure-ci ?**

\- **C'est du sang sur sa cape ?**

\- **Il y a eu une autre attaque ?**

Elia se fraya un passage à la suite de Calliope qui voulait se rapprocher pour voir. Elle cherchait Mélisande dans la foule mais il n'y avait aucune chevelure rousse. Mais où était-elle donc ?

 **\- Que quelqu'un aille prévenir le professeur Slughorn !**

Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard, il avait visiblement enfilé une robe de chambre à la hâte et brandissait sa baguette, l'air étonné de voir autant de monde réveillé à cette heure-ci. Puis il aperçut Clifford et se précipita à ses côtés. Il marmonna quelque chose et sortit une fiole de l'une de ses poches qu'il fit boire aux garçons. Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits et sous le regard impatient des Serpentards et du professeur commença à parler.

\- **On revenait vers le dortoir quand on a entendu un grognement derrière nous…. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une énorme bête qui nous bondissait dessus. C'est là qu'elle a hurlé, ce qui a attiré la bête sur elle. Je suis rentré dans la salle commune pour me cacher… Professeur il l'a tué !**

Un silence de mort planait sur la salle puis soudain ce fut le brouhaha. Une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu ! Et une élève était morte ! Certains se mirent à pleurer, d'autres à crier, plusieurs semblaient comme pétrifié.

\- **Qui a été attaqué Clifford ?** Fit précipitamment le professeur Slughorn. **Où ça ?**

 **\- Mélisande Wesley professeur. Juste devant la salle commune.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, je commence une nouvelle fiction sur le groupe 5 Seconds of Summer dont le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tardé à arriver ! Voici le titre: Jet-Black-Heart-Fiction sur skyblog. Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre un peu court mais en avance pour me faire pardonner du précédent !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Il y a des personnes qui marquent nos vies, même si cela ne dure qu'un moment.  
Et nous ne sommes plus les mêmes.  
Le temps n'a pas d'importance mais certains moments en ont pour toujours.

 _(Fern Bork)_

* * *

Calliope poussa un énième soupire, se dandinant sur sa chaise qui protesta en poussant un long grincement qui fit serrer les dents d'Elia. Voilà plus de deux heures que son amie s'ennuyait, elle n'avait aucune envie de commencer ses devoirs et lui faisait bien comprendre à force de soupirs et de grincements de chaises. Décidée à l'ignorer, Elia se concentra sur son devoir de botanique au grand damne de la métisse qui la foudroya du regard.

\- **Tu avais dit dix-sept heures !** Céda finalement Calliope en attrapant rageusement un parchemin vierge et sa plume.

\- **Et il n'est que seize heures** , lui répondit Elia, pragmatique.

\- **Tu es vraiment une rabat-joie.**

Elia ne répondit pas, elle savait que son amie n'allait pas bien. Depuis l'attaque de Mélisande, elle avait perdu toute la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait et Elia subissait ses sauts d'humeur à longueur de journée. Elle savait que c'était la manière de son amie d'exprimer sa peine et sa colère et si cela pouvait l'aider quelque peu, elle n'avait plus qu'à la laisser faire. Candice quant à elle s'était renfermée d'avantages dans ses révisions, passant la majorité de son temps à la bibliothèque à sursauter au moindre bruit inhabituel. Même Rita avait cessé de fourrer son nez partout. L'école semblait comme eu suspens, vivant dans la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque. Pendant quelques jours il avait été question de fermer l'école le temps que la créature soit trouvée mais le Ministre de la Magie en personne s'y était opposé, envoyant des employés du département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques pour fouiller Poudlard et ses environs. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. La peur se lisait sur chaque visage et les élèves n'étaient plus autorisés à se déplacer seuls, le couvre-feu avait été avancé juste après le diner et quiconque se baladerait la nuit dans les couloirs serait immédiatement renvoyé.

Il n'y avait pas qu'à Poudlard que les choses tournaient mal. Partout en Grande-Bretagne des attaques avaient été signalés. Des moldus disparaissaient, des sorciers étaient retrouvés morts avec leur famille chez eux et le seul point commun à toutes ses agressions était un crâne d'où sortait un serpent. La Marque des Ténèbres comme l'avait rebaptisé les journaux. Puis un nom avait commencé à se murmurer, empli de crainte et de peur, _Voldemort_. Alors en plus de la créature, tous les élèves craignaient de recevoir une lettre du ministère leur annonçant qu'un de leur proche avait été touché, comme Mindy Johns deux jours plus tôt dont les sanglots avaient résonné un long moment dans la Grande Salle silencieuse.

.

oOoOo

.

Elia peinait à suivre les grandes enjambées de Calliope et s'est presque à bout de souffle qu'elle arriva devant l'infirmerie. Elle vit Calliope hésiter quelques instants devant la porte en bois, une expression résignée sur le visage et elle fut tentée un instant de prendre son amie dans ses bras. Mais elle savait pertinemment que cette dernière la repousserait alors elle attendit que la métisse trouve la force de pousser la porte, l'estomac tordu devant la peine de son amie. Lorsqu'elle poussa finalement la porte, Elia ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soufflant doucement pour se donner du courage et entra à son tour. Elle était venue beaucoup trop de fois à son goût dans cette pièce depuis le début de l'année et aurait aimé ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le rideau fermé devant le lit du fond puis Calliope qui s'y rendait d'un pas déterminée, les poings serrés. Elia accéléra le pas pour ne pas laisser son amie seule et elle arriva à ses côtés lorsque la métisse ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste sec. Elle serra les dents, attendant l'inévitable.

\- **Ah Elia tu es enfin venue, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié !** S'écria Mélisande en l'apercevant **. Je te jure je n'en peux plus de rester ici, je suis guérie, c'est vraiment insensé de me laisser moisir là !**

.

oOoOo

.

Elia se souvenait de la nuit de l'attaque comme si c'était hier. Chaque détail revenait sans cesse hanter ses nuits, le visage effrayé des élèves, les pleurs, les cris, les paroles de Clifford annonçant que la victime était Mélisande et que son corps gisait devant la porte de leur salle commune. Généralement elle se réveillait en sursaut en même temps que le professeur Slughorn ouvrait la porte, comme si son esprit cherchait à la protégeait de ce qu'elle allait voir. Mais elle l'avait vu.

Mélisande.

Allongée sur le sol.

Dans une mare de sang.

Son corps mutilé.

Elle avait voulu hurler que ce n'était pas Mélisande, que Clifford s'était peut être trompé, trop bouleversé pour se souvenir de la réalité, que le corps qu'il y avait au sol pouvait être n'importe qui. Mais les cheveux de Mélisande, bien que couverts de sang, étaient reconnaissables entre mille. Elle avait voulu se précipiter vers son amie mais quelqu'un l'avait encerclé de ses bras pour la retenir, elle s'était débattue mais la personne était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle. Elle se souvenait avoir hurlé en écho avec le cri de douleur de Calliope, se laissant tomber au sol car ses jambes avaient soudainement refusé de la porter. Le reste était assez vague, elle se souvenait que quelqu'un l'avait porté à l'infirmerie et avait sombré dans les ténèbres lorsqu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter une potion de sommeil. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain dans l'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, juste à côté de Calliope qui dormait encore. Pendant un instant, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait été malade ? Potter l'avait encore poussé dans les escaliers ? Puis tout lui était revenu en mémoire et elle s'était levée précipitamment de son lit, cherchant du regard Mélisande. Ce fut ses parents qu'elle trouva, Mme Weasley en pleurs dans les bras de son mari qui lui murmurait des paroles à l'oreille, les yeux humides. Elle avait senti les larmes couler sur ses joues et alors qu'elle sentait de nouveau ses jambes la lâcher, Mme Weasley avait remarqué sa présence et s'était empressée de la rejoindre, la prenant à son tour dans les bras. Elle savait qu'Elia était une amie de sa fille, elle l'avait aperçu quelques fois avec Mélisande sur le quai de la gare, rigolant avec Calliope.

\- **C'est un miracle… un véritable miracle** , parvint à discerner Elia parmi les sanglots de la mère de Mélisande.

\- **Elle… elle est vivante ?** Demanda Elia sans trop oser y croire.

\- **Oui… aucun organe vital n'a été touché… mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et son visage… oh son si beau visage… Mme Pomfresh dit qu'elle s'en sortira.**

Elia avait alors laissé éclater ses larmes, son amie était vivante. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne soit autorisée à la voir car Mélisande était encore faible et ses blessures encore douloureuses. Mme Pomfresh l'avait heureusement prévenu qu'il resterait des cicatrices de l'attaque car en apercevant le visage de son amie, elle avait aussitôt eu envie de vomir. Le beau visage de son amie était maintenant défiguré, traversé par des traces de griffes qui s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre de sa face.

Si Elia, Candice et Rita avaient reçu son autorisation pour lui rendre visite, Mélisande semblait en vouloir terriblement à Calliope et refusait d'adresser la parole à sa meilleure amie. Si Elia avait été surprise devant l'attitude froide de Mélisande à l'égard de Calliope, cette dernière avait été profondément blessée d'être ainsi rejetée. Elia finit par apprendre que c'est Calliope qui avait présenté Hector Clifford à Mélisande et que par conséquence cette dernière considérait que sans Calliope, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir une nuit de la salle commune pour rejoindre le garçon et qu'elle n'aurait donc jamais été attaqué. Malgré qu'elle se sentait coupable et devait supporter l'indifférence de son amie, Calliope se rendait malgré tout chaque jour à l'infirmerie.

.

oOoOo

.

\- **Ah Elia tu es enfin venue, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ! Je te jure je n'en peux plus de rester ici, je suis guérie, c'est vraiment insensé de me laisser moisir là !**

Elia ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'impatience de son amie, elle aussi avait détesté rester dans cette salle plus que nécessaire suite à sa chute dans les escaliers

\- **Bonjour Mélisande** , fit Calliope pour attirer l'attention de sa meilleure amie qui avait le regard braqué sur Elia qui se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise d'être au centre de la guerre froide entre ses amies.

\- **Alors c'est ce soir le diner avec Slughorn ?** Demanda Mélisande en ignorant la métisse.

\- **Oui** , soupira la brune, **si j'avais su que réussir une potion m'ouvrirait les portes du club de Slughorn crois-moi, j'aurais tout fait pour la rater.**

 **\- Moi, j'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois parvenu à la réussir. Pas que je doute de tes talents hein ! Bien que tu n'en n'es aucun en potions,** ricana la rousse ce qui la fit aussitôt grimacer de douleur.

Mélisande continua à lui parler de tout et de rien, ignorant Calliope qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire et au bout d'une heure, Elia dut retourner à son dortoir pour aller se changer. Il était précisé sur l'invitation que les élèves devaient porter une tenue de soirée pour le diner, Elia enfila donc une robe noire discrète qu'elle customisa avec quelques bijoux. Au début elle avait pensé s'y rendre avec sa robe de cours, Slughorn n'allait certainement pas la renvoyer dans son dortoir se changer, puis elle s'était souvenue de la présence de Remus et bien que ce dernier l'ignorait toujours – _sombre crétin_ – elle avait décidé de faire un effort pour attirer l'attention du garçon. Les élèves n'ayant pas le droit de circuler seuls dans les couloirs, les Serpentards invités, soit Orlane, Evan, Rogue, deux quatrième année et elle, furent escortés par le concierge jusqu'à la salle de réception et Elia parvient à se retrouver assise à côté de Lily, juste en face de Remus qui regardait partout autour de lui sauf dans sa direction.

\- **Bonsoir à tous !** Les salua le professeur Slughorn, **je suis heureux que vous soyez venus pour notre diner malgré ces temps troubles. Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre petit club compte maintenant un nouveau membre, la jeune Elia Levilson.**

Slughorn tendit son verre vers elle pour la saluer, salue qu'Elia lui retourna de mauvaise grâce.

 **\- Sans plus attendre, je propose que nous commencions le diner !**

Si Elia avait pensé qu'elle s'ennuierait pendant le diner, il n'en fut rien. Elle se joignit à la conversation de Lily et de Fanny Hington à propos des BUSES, Evan ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de discuter avec d'autres personnes et pouvoir parler avec Lily lui fit du bien.

\- **Je crus entendre que tu es amie avec Mélisande Weasley, comment va-t-elle ?** Lui demanda Lily en adoptant une attitude détachée pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Evan qui heureusement était en pleine discussion avec Slughorn et Orlane.

 **\- Beaucoup mieux, elle devrait sortir de l'infirmerie dans quelques jours selon Pomfresh.**

 **\- Et toi ? Comment le vis-tu ? Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une amie qui a été attaqué.**

 **\- Ca a été difficile au début mais Mélisande va mieux et c'est le principal.**

Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans les détails, lui raconter comment ça avait été dur les premiers jours et qu'elle-même était allée à l'infirmerie, cela aurait paru trop suspect qu'elle livre ses sentiments à une fille qu'elle n'était pas censé connaître et encore moins apprécier. Elle sentit Lily lui glisser un bout de papier dans la main, papier qu'Elia s'empressa de ranger dans sa cape et elles continuèrent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était, parlant du devoir de métamorphose.

A certains moments, elle sentait un regard sur elle. Elle avait d'abord cru que cela venait de Remus mais ce dernier l'ignorait toujours autant, plongé en pleine discussion avec ses amis puis son regard avait croisé celui de Rogue. Elle fut immédiatement mal à l'aise. A force de se repasser les événements d'il y a deux semaines, Elia avait fini par se souvenir. C'était lui, Severus Rogue, élève de son année à qui elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais bien qu'il soit ami avec Lily, qui l'avait soutenu et emmené à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle faisait une crise de panique. Le moment était venu de le remercier.

\- **Rogue, pourrai-je avoir le sel s'il te plait** , lui demanda-t-elle alors que Lily aurait facilement pu l'attraper.

Surpris, ce dernier s'exécuta malgré tout.

\- **Merci** , fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprenne son message.

Il baissa imperceptiblement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris et Elia se désintéressa de lui. Elle l'avait remercié et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Rogue et elle n'étaient pas amis et ne le seraient jamais. Elle allait se reconcentrer sur la discussion des deux préfètes à sa gauche lorsqu'un geste la figea sur place.

 _Par Merlin !_

Remus Lupin lui faisait du pied sous la table !

* * *

Aha j'adore cette fin ! En espérant que vous aussi :p


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Un ami est celui qui vous laisse l'entière liberté d'être vous-même.

 _Jim Morrison_

* * *

 _Par Merlin !_

Remus Lupin lui faisait du pied sous la table !

* * *

Elia cessa de respirer. La proximité soudaine de Remus fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, lui faisant perdre le fil de la conversation avec les deux préfètes. Bon Remus ne lui faisait pas vraiment du pied, il avait juste collé sa jambe à celle d'Elia et son visage s'était aussitôt empourpré. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Il l'avait rejeté puis ignoré, brisant leur amitié vieille de plusieurs années et il se rapprochait de nouveau alors que la jeune Serpentard se remettait petit à petit de sa déception, acceptant le fait que le Gryffondor n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il lui faisait du mal, intentionnellement certainement, mais son cœur souffrait. Elle retira sa jambe, refusant de regarder le jeune homme dont le visage se figea en une expression résigné.

Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'elle veillait Mélisande qui s'était endormie, épuisée par les nombreuses potions qu'elle prenait pour réparer son corps, elle avait écrit une lettre à sa tante Devina. Qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait ? Ne s'était-elle pas liée avec un sang-mêlé avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse mystérieusement, surement tué par les propres parents de Devina ? Elia ne voulait pas s'enfuir avec Remus, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour prendre ce genre de décisions mais elle avait besoin de conseils. Seulement la réponse de sa tante n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Le diner se termina avec de très bonnes mousses au chocolat qui réchauffèrent un peu le cœur d'Elia. Ne dit-on pas que le chocolat est un bon remède contre les cœurs brisés ? Bien que le diner fût fini, la soirée elle ne l'était pas. Les invités s'éparpillèrent dans la salle, créant de petits groupes de discussions et certains professeurs arrivèrent, dont notamment le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Alan Boyd. Le regard des quelques filles présentent à la soirée convergea immédiatement vers lui au grand damne des garçons qui ne pouvaient lutter contre la beauté et la prestance du professeur.

Elia se mit à l'écart. Depuis sa déception amoureuse, elle était tellement dégoutée et énervée contre la gente masculine que même le charmant professeur lui fit autant d'effet qu'un rat mort. Décidant qu'elle allait un peu trop attirer l'attention si elle restait plantée au milieu de la salle à ne rien faire, elle s'approcha d'un petit meuble qui protégeait une collection importante d'ossements. Sabots de licornes, crânes de sombrals, crocs de plusieurs espèces, certains étaient si abîmés qu'ils devaient ne pas tomber en poussières que grâce à plusieurs sortilèges.

 **\- Impressionnante collection n'est-ce pas ?**

Elia sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu la personne se glisser derrière elle et croisa le regard d'acier du Professeur Boyd. Au début d'année, elle aurait sûrement était hypnotisée par ce regard d'argent, elle se serait sans doute mise à rougir et à bégayer d'être seule avec son professeur mais le visage de Remus apparut dans son esprit, créant un voile de colère qui l'a protégea du charme dangereux.

 **\- J'ai déjà vu mieux** , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Je ne doute pas que le Manoir des Levilson doit contenir une quantité de trésors tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.**

 **\- En effet.**

Par Merlin, ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle voulait être seule ? Sans doute que non car il se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle, collant pratiquement son épaule à la sienne. Une vague de malaise l'envahit lorsque leur deux corps se touchèrent et Elia se raidit. C'était difficile à expliquer, lorsque leur corps était entré en contact, elle s'était sentie mal. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner, une nausée avait envahi sa gorge et tout son corps lui criait de s'éloigner de lui, ce qu'elle fit en reculant d'un pas, faisant disparaitre cette étrange sensation. Que venait-il de se passer ? Le professeur Boyd était resté impassible, sans doute n'avait-il pas perçu ce qu'Elia avait ressenti.

 **\- Savez-vous à quelle race ce croc appartient ?** Lui demanda-t-il en désignant l'un des innombrables exemplaires de la collection.

Elia focalisa son attention sur ce que le professeur lui montrait et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Un humain,** répondit-elle, dégoutée devant la dent qui était l'exacte réplique de ses propres molaires.

 **\- Pas tout à fait. Savez-vous ce qu'est un changelin ?**

 **\- Nous ne l'étudions pas à Poudlard mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler.**

 **\- Voyez-vous Miss Levilson, les changelins sont comme vous et moi. Du moins en apparence. Si vous en croisez un, ce qui est peu probable car leur race a pratiquement été décimé par les Chasseurs, vous ne le différencieriez pas d'un humain normal. Seulement, les changelins sont aussi différents des humains qu'une licorne est différente d'un cheval ordinaire. Savez-vous pourquoi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Les changelins ont longtemps été appelé les Changeurs de peaux. Ils peuvent modifier leur apparence à volonté, que ce soit simplement la couleur de leur yeux ou leur morphologie toute entière. Mais ils ne sont pas seulement limités à une physionomie humanoïde. Les changelins sont capables de modifier leur apparence en n'importe quelle race, adoptant ainsi toutes les caractéristiques pendant une période qui peut durer plusieurs années. Le fait que le professeur Slughorn possède une dent de changelin est tout simplement incroyable.**

Elia avait entendu parler des changelins pour la toute première fois l'année dernière, lorsque Remus, qui était passionné par le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avait entendu parler de leur existence dans un vieux livre poussiéreux sur les créatures oubliées. Il avait beaucoup protesté en voyant que le livre ne les évoquait pratiquement pas, les informations sur eux étant très rares. Alors comment le professeur Boyd pouvait-il savoir tout cela ?

 **\- Vous avez dit qu'ils ont été décimés. Qui sont les Chasseurs ? Et comment savaient-ils qu'ils avaient un changelin en face d'eux ? Et pourquoi les ont-ils tués ?**

Le regard du professeur Boyd se figea dans le sien et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas touché, Elia sentit de nouveau la sensation de malaise l'envahir. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard, serrant les poings pour se retenir de ne pas vomir son diner sur le professeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi le professeur Boyd avait-il une aura aussi malsaine ?

 **\- C'est une excellente question Miss Levilson. Je vais cependant répondre en premier à votre dernière question. Les changelins ont été tués il y a environ cinq cents ans après que l'un d'eux ne décime un village tout entier. Ce changelin était promis à la plus jeune des filles d'un villageois et amoureux, il a un jour trahi le secret de sa race, révélant sa véritable nature à la jeune fille en se transformant en un magnifique pégase pour l'impressionner. Seulement, sa promise a pris peur et a tout raconté à son père qui était le chef du village. Il a réuni le conseil du village et plusieurs hommes sont partis chez le changelin et ils ont massacré sa famille. Fou de douleur et de colère, le changelin a pris l'apparence d'un dragon et a rasé le village, tuant tout le monde sans distinction, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards. Une véritable période de paranoïa s'est installée, personne ne savait véritablement ce qu'était un changelin hormis le fait qu'il pouvait prendre une apparence humaine et animale et de nombreuses personnes innocentes furent tuées. C'est là que les Chasseurs sont apparus. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, tous descendants d'une même famille de sang-purs. Ils ont traqués les changelins, décimant pratiquement toute la race en échange de plus de pouvoirs politiques et de nombreux biens. Personne ne savait comment ils parvenaient à démasquer un changelin mais ils ne se trompaient jamais.**

Un silence s'installa après les révélations du professeur. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'Elia ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et l'un des éléments tournaient un rond dans sa tête.

 **\- Professeur** , commença-t-elle, **comment s'appelait cette famille de sang-pur ?**

Il tourna son regard froid vers elle et Elia comprit avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

 **\- Les Levilson.**

.

oOo

.

 _Ma chère Elia,_

 _La tristesse que je perçois dans tes lignes me brise le cœur. L'amour est à la fois une grande source de joie mais aussi de tristesse, ce garçon n'est peut-être tout simplement celui qu'il te faut. Laisse le temps à ton cœur de guérir. Sache aussi que les amours de nos quinze ans ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux de nos dix-sept ans ou de nos vingt ans, tu grandiras et tes sentiments changeront. La fin d'un amour ne signifie pas que tu n'aimeras plus jamais._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de te parler d'avantages de ce garçon, des événements importants se déroulent en ce moment en Grande-Bretagne. Comme tu le sais, celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres a de plus en plus d'adeptes et ton père a été approché dans le but de le rejoindre. Décliner son invitation est considéré comme une trahison et ton père a fait son choix, il a accepté. Il n'adhère pas aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour protéger sa famille. Les choses vont changer, la Grande-Bretagne vit désormais dans la peur et j'ai décidé de partir. Je vis suffisamment recluse de la société Sang-Pur pour que ne pas être approchée. Mon choix peut être considéré comme de la lâcheté mais je ne vais pas me battre pour une société qui a détruit ma vie._

 _Si tu trouves dans ton cœur la force de me pardonner, saches que tu seras la bienvenue. Notre famille possède de nombreuses résidences en France et je compte m'installer dans l'une d'elle._

 _N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas notre naissance qui façonne notre vie mais les choix que l'on décide de prendre._

 _Ta tante qui t'aime._

* * *

Chapitre très court mais mon mémoire me prend tout mon temps et il se dit pleins de choses essentielles !

Sinon **TRES IMPORTANT** , il ne reste que quelques chapitres avant la fin, peut être un ou deux ainsi qu'un épilogue !


	15. Autre

Coucou chers lecteurs ! Et non pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui mais ce dernier arrivera bientôt

Je fais ce poste car j'ai besoin de votre « aide ». Cette fiction se construit autour de mes idées mais aussi des commentaires que je reçois, des différentes remarques et parfois même de vos envies ! J'adore écrire et cette histoire me tient énormément à cœur mais je dois aussi penser à mes études et ces dernières me prennent pas mal de temps avec mon mémoire, les cours et les gardes et je ne passe pas forcément mon temps libre derrière mon ordi (surtout depuis que la saison 7 de GOT est terminée, breeeeeeeef).

Tout ça pour vous dire que deux choix s'offre à nous :

 **CHOIX 1 : il ne reste que 2-3 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction. Une fois ces chapitres terminés et l'épilogue publié, cette fiction sera finie avec une vraie fin.**

 **CHOIX 2 : cette fiction peut continuer, développer d'avantages les personnages, voir les dernières années d'études et l'après Poudlard d'Elia et des autres mais je ne peux absolument pas prédire le rythme des publications, il pourra certainement se passer plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois entre deux chapitres**.

Dites-moi ce qui vous irez le mieux : deux chapitres avec une vraie fin ou encore de nombreux chapitres sans exactitude de publication. C'est le moment de vous exprimer, même si vous n'avez jamais commenté ma fiction votre avis m'intéresse, c'est notre fiction et vous êtes aussi importants que moi dans cette histoire.

Bref, j'espère avoir été clair et avoir le plus de réponses possibles.

Je vous adore et à la prochaine :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne lecture à vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si jamais quelques points restent sombres pour vous ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Vous reconnaissez vos amis à ce qu'ils ne vous empêchent pas d'être seul,  
à ce qu'ils éclairent votre solitude sans l'interrompre.  
 _(Christian Bobin)_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, jetant un voile de silence sur Poudlard. Assise dans son lit, Elia attendait le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Les derniers événements tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, la maintenant éveillée et pleines de questions. Il y avait tout d'abord la lettre de sa tante qu'elle avait lu de si nombreuses fois que le parchemin n'était plus qu'un bout de papier froissé. Sa tante était partie, la laissant seule, refusant de se battre après tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Et son père… son père s'était allié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sorcier qui méprisait tout ce en quoi Elia croyait. Elle n'avait jamais considéré les nés-modus inférieurs aux autres, peut-être était-ce grâce à l'amitié de Lily et à son talent inné pour la magie. Qu'allait-t-elle devenir dans ce nouveau monde rempli de haine et de massacre ? Combien de temps avant que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en prennent à elle et à sa famille ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ? Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Sirius, Sirius qui avait toujours refusé d'être ce pour quoi il était né, qui était allé au-delà des valeurs que sa famille avait tenté de lui inculqué. Pouvait-elle en faire de même ? Arriverait-elle à combattre sa famille ? Pourrait-elle tourner le dos à ceux qu'elle aimait ? Beaucoup trop de questions l'envahissaient et personne n'était là pour y répondre. Elle était seule.

Et puis il y avait eu les révélations sur sa famille. Les Levilson étaient des Chasseurs. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait pour elle et les siens ? Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas différente ? Depuis les révélations du Professeur Boyd, elle avait passé son temps à la bibliothèque, cherchant des informations sur les Chasseurs, sur sa famille, sur les changelins. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus que ce que lui avait confié le Professeur. Encore d'avantages de questions.

Comprenant que le sommeil ne serait pas avec elle ce soir, elle tendit son bras vers sa table de chevet pour attraper son manuel de métamorphose mais sa main percuta un autre objet qui alla s'écraser par terre, se brisant sous l'impact. Elia attrapa sa baguette et d'un geste habile, reconstitua l'objet qu'elle saisit avant de se réinstaller dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un enfant, elle était tombée gravement malade, ses jours avaient été mis en danger et ses parents avaient contactés les plus grands spécialistes du pays pour la guérir. Elia n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir à cause de la fièvre mais elle avait été guérie. C'était à partir de ce jour qu'elle avait commencé à prendre la potion sous les ordres du guérisseur. « _Si elle ne la prend pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois_ , avait dit le guérisseur à ses parents alors qu'elle jouait de nouveau comme une enfant de son âge, _le mal reviendra aussitôt_. » Personne n'avait su lui expliquer qu'elle était exactement ce mal mais chaque soir, elle avalait le liquide violet. Jusqu'à ce soir. Alors qu'elle avait amené la fiole à ses lèvres, le doute l'avait envahi. Et si c'était ça la réponse, cette potion. S'il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'elle était enfant et que ses parents avaient tenté de cacher la vérité, cela expliquerait pourquoi ils tenaient absolument à ce qu'elle la prenne. Alors elle avait éloigné la fiole de sa bouche et l'avait vidé dans la salle de bain, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais rien n'était arrivé…

Elle reposa la fiole sur sa table de chevet et attrapa son manuel. Alors qu'elle allait commencé à le lire, elle entendit un tapotement. Regardant autour d'elle, elle n'aperçut que ses amies endormies avant que son regard n'atteigne l'une des fenêtres du dortoir où un hibou donnait des coups de bec sur la vitre. Elle se leva de son lit, frissonnant à cause du froid qui envahit son corps et ouvrit la fenêtre pour récupérer la lettre que le hibou lui tendait. Elle le remercia d'une caresse et ouvrit le parchemin où elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Remus.

 _Retrouve-moi vite dans l'ancienne salle de potions, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

 _Remus._

La panique l'envahit, Remus ne lui demanderait pas de le rejoindre à deux heures du matin sans une excellente raison. Elle était bien évidemment toujours en colère contre lui mais son amitié était plus importante que tout le reste. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape et enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, elle s'arrêta soudainement et repartit vers son lit pour attraper un vieux morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encre et écrivit rapidement quelques mots avant de déposer le bout de papier sur la table de chevet de Calliope. Puis elle sortit, dévalant rapidement les escaliers puis percuta violement quelqu'un.

 **\- Levilson quelle belle surprise** , ricana Avery.

 **\- Dégage de là Avery** , dit-elle en essayant de le contourner, Remus l'attendait et elle ne devait pas perdre de temps.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas à une heure aussi tardive ? Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit tu te rappelles ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, pousse-toi de là.**

 **\- A moins que tu n'ailles rejoindre la stupide Sang-de-Bourbe,** cracha Avery.

La colère envahit Elia. Avery menaçait Lily depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et elle ne supportait plus de voir son amie regardait sans cesse derrière elle pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

 **\- Laisse-la tranquille !**

 **\- Je demanderai au Seigneur des Ténèbres de m'occuper personnellement de son cas.**

Le sang d'Elia ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sa main agrippa la nuque d'Avery et l'instant d'après le garçon se retrouva accolé au mur, ses pieds pendants à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. La main d'Elia serra d'avantages le cou d'Avery dont le visage devient bleu.

 **\- Si tu l'approches, si tu la touches, si tu lui fais du mal ou si tu te contentes de juste la regarder, je te jure que je te tue. Sur l'honneur de ma famille, je te tuerai Avery.**

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de relâcher le garçon qui s'effondra au sol en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Elle fixa sa main, surprise d'avoir pu faire preuve d'une telle force mais comprit. La potion n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de retomber malade, elle était là pour cacher la vérité. Elia était une Chasseuse.

.

oOo

.

Elle avait laissé Avery s'enfuir en courant vers son dortoir, ne prêtant plus d'attention au garçon. Remus avait besoin de son aide et c'est tout ce qui importait dans l'immédiat. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ancienne salle de potions, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par les professeurs qui patrouillaient sans cesse depuis les attaques. Si elle se faisait attraper, elle serait renvoyée sur le champ. Heureusement elle ne croisa personne et arriva rapidement devant la salle, se demandant pourquoi Remus avait besoin de son aide à cette heure-ci. Alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte, le doute l'envahit soudainement. Et si c'était un piège ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture en patte de mouche de Remus. Elle poussa la porte, entrant dans la vieille salle seulement éclairée par une bougie posée sur l'une des tables. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

 **\- Remus tu es là ?** demanda-t-elle en sentant un frisson la parcourir. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Plus pour très longtemps** , répondit une voix avant qu'un violent coup ne l'atteigne à la tête, la plongeant dans le noir.

.

oOo

.

La première pensée qu'elle eut en se réveillant était que sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. La deuxième était qu'elle était allongée sur une surface dure qui n'était pas son lit. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans ce qui ressemblait à un ancien salon dont les meubles auraient été balancés contre le mur, emplissant la salle de centaines de débris. La seule lumière provenait de la lune dont les rayons passaient à travers les fenêtres dont les vitres avaient été brisées. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cet endroit mais Remus lui en avait suffisamment parlé pour qu'elle reconnaisse la Cabane Hurlante. Elle tenta de se redresser mais son mouvement fut bloqué lorsqu'elle remarqua que des liens retenaient ses mains et ses pieds. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à adopter une position semi-assise et elle parcourut la pièce à la recherche d'un objet tranchant. Alors que son regard remarqua un vieux vase brisé, elle entendit un bruit provenir d'un coin de la pièce.

 **\- Qui est-là ?** Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se redresser d'avantages.

 **\- Elia c'est toi ?**

 **\- Remus ?**

Elle plissa d'avantages les yeux, aggravant son mal de tête mais distingua la silhouette du jeune homme, assis contre l'un des murs de la pièce, reprenant visiblement connaissance.

 **\- Elia tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta Remus, **pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dans la Cabane Hurlante ?**

Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'un doute l'envahit. Et si ce n'était pas Remus ?

 **\- Où est-ce que j'ai rencontré Lily ?** Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** Dit Remus, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

 **\- Réponds. Prouve-moi que tu es bien Remus.**

 **\- Elia je ne comprends plus rien. Tu vois bien que c'est moi !**

 **\- Réponds !**

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que Remus ne se mette à rigoler, d'un rire mauvais et froid. Puis, alors qu'il se relevait, sa silhouette changea, s'agrandissant et s'étoffant. Ses cheveux poussèrent et ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

 **\- Professeur Boyd** , cracha-t-elle.

 **\- Bien joué, tu es peut être moins stupide que ce que je ne pensais.**

 **\- Où est Remus ?**

 **\- Sûrement en train de dormir dans son lit,** dit-il nonchalamment.

Elia soupira de soulagement, Remus était sain et sauf.

 **\- Tu ne sembles pas surprise de me voir**. Lâcha le professeur Boyd au bout de quelques instants de silence.

 **\- Je devrais ?**

 **\- T'approcher n'a pas été simple Levilson mais te voilà enfin devant moi** , fit-il en ignorant sa remarque même si ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. **Veux-tu que je t'explique comment j'ai fait ?**

 **\- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà tout compris.**

Cette fois ci, les sourcils du professeur se froncèrent largement. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, il n'était sûrement pas un homme qui aimait être contrarié mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'écraser devant quelqu'un. Elle se permit même de se redresser calmement, se mettant difficilement debout malgré ses liens.

 **\- Vous êtes un changelin, c'est pour ça que le ministère n'a rien trouvé. Et moi je suis une Levilson, descendante des personnes qui ont anéanti vos ancêtres. Vous saviez qui j'étais mais vous ne saviez pas si moi je le savais, si je connaissais les légendes entourant ma famille et si je possédais les mêmes dons que mes ancêtres. C'est pour ça que vous avez mis autant de temps avant de m'approcher, vous vouliez savoir avant de mettre votre plan, quel qu'il soit, à exécution. La soirée de Slughorn était l'endroit rêvé pour évoquer le thème de changelin grâce aux ossements. Le problème est que Slughorn ne m'invitait pas alors vous avez du intervenir. Je suppose que vous avez pris l'apparence de Fanny Hington pour le cours de potion et que c'est vous qui avez fait en sorte que ma potion soit réussie. Slughorn aurait été tellement heureux qu'il m'aurait intégré dans son club. Je vous ai facilité la tâche en allant de moi-même près des ossements et c'est là que vous avez compris que je n'étais au courant de rien.**

 **\- C'est presque ça Miss Levilson, je…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini professeur,** l'interrompit Elia **, vous avez tout de même tenté par trois fois de me faire du mal. La première fois lors de ma retenue avec Sirius Black dans les bois. Ce n'est pas Alvares qui était visé mais moi, j'étais en dehors du château, sans la protection de quiconque professeur étant donné qu'Hagrid n'était pas avec nous et ce n'est pas Black qui aurait été un obstacle. Je suppose que vous avez croisé Alvares et pour que celui-ci ne donne pas l'alerte vous avez pris l'apparence d'un loup-garou. Personne ne vous soupçonnerait comme ça, prouvez que vous en étiez pas un aurait été facile. C'est là que vous avez tenté de m'atteindre une deuxième fois, en prenant cette apparence en particulier. Vous savez que je suis amie avec Remus, je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez appris mais vous le savez. Et étant professeur vous savez aussi que c'est un loup-garou et qu'il n'assume pas du tout sa condition et que son renvoi m'aurait énormément affecté. Mais malgré tout ça je restais inatteignable. Puis vous vous en êtes pris à mon amie, à Mélisande, et vous avez presque faillit la tuer. Je suppose qu'on vous a interrompu avant que vous alliez jusqu'au bout.**

 **\- Bravo Levilson, je vois que tu ascompris. Mais as-tu compris le sort que je te réserve ?**

 **\- Bien sûr Professeur. Vous allez me tuer.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 _"On m'avait dit que tout s'efface, heureusement que le temps passe. J'aurais appris qu'il faut longtemps mais le temps passe heureusement, heureusement..."_

* * *

Le silence régnait, parfois interrompu par les grincements de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle semblait vivante, être fait de bois et de pierre, s'exprimant par le craquements du plancher et le claquement des portes. Elle était le lieu de mille et une rumeurs, gardienne du secret de certain, spectatrice silencieuse en cette nuit. Chaque mois, elle accueillait un jeune loup-garou abattu et bouleversé, elle le voyait se faire du mal pour se punir d'être un monstre, elle l'entendait hurler sa peine à la lune ronde et lumineuse, coupable de son malheur. Elle portait les cicatrices de son malheur sur ses murs, sur son plancher, sur ses meubles réduits en milliers d'éclats. Mais ce soir ce n'était pas ce spectacle qui se déroulait en son sein.

Ils étaient deux, face à face, silencieux. Le plus vieux s'était assis sur le seul meuble à peu près intact, un vieux fauteuil dont l'un des accoudoirs avaient été arraché tandis que la plus jeune, les mains et les pieds liés, essayait de ne pas grimacer sous l'inconfort de la position dans laquelle elle était. Il allait la tuer, elle le savait, il n'avait même pas cherché à le nier. Son visage était fermé, aucune émotion ne transperçait à travers la carapace qu'elle s'était créée pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle était terrifiée. La peur, cette sensation qu'elle avait toujours éloignée d'elle alors qu'elle l'entourait, qu'elle se resserrait un peu plus chaque jour autour d'elle pour finir par faire partie intégrante de son être. Elle avait peur, peur pour Lily qui vivait à une ère où son sang faisait d'elle une cible idéale, peur pour Calliope qui s'enfermait un peu plus dans la tristesse et la culpabilité, peur pour Mélisande qui ne serait plus la même, peur pour sa famille qui avait fait un choix qui ne pourrait l'emmener qu'à un monde empli de ténèbres et de mort, peur pour Remus qui ne laissait pas le bonheur entrer dans sa vie. Oui Elia avait peur. Ça lui tordait le ventre, son estomac menaçait de se vider à chaque inspiration et elle sentait la sueur froide couler dans son dos.

Mais Elia était une Serpentard, une véritable Serpentard. Alors que la majorité des élèves de sa maison se contentait de n'être qu'arrogance, elle portait les valeurs de sa maison avec fierté. Elle était une dirigeante, elle ne se contentait pas de suivre les autres, de n'être qu'une figure parmi tant d'autres. Elle était ambitieuse, la médiocrité ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était grandeur et noblesse, dans son sang coulait celui des dizaines de générations de Levilson. Elle était provocation, alors que la plupart des autres filles de son âge auraient supplié pour qu'on les épargne, elle énonçait d'un ton détaché qu'il allait la tuer, parce qu'elle n'était pas faible, parce que sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de s'effondrer. Oui Elia Levilson était une véritable Serpentard, la peur pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

.

oOo

.

\- **Je vais te raconter une histoire** , énonça Boyd après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant.

Elia ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Elle sentait que son corps commençait à réagir au manque de potion, sa vision s'était affinée, elle percevait des détails qui jusqu'ici lui était invisible et la force qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait soulevé Avery envahissait ses muscles, encore quelques minutes et elle serait assez puissante pour arracher ses liens. Elle devait gagner du temps et Boyd semblait disposer à lui en donner.

\- **J'avais un frère autrefois. Il était plus jeune que moi de quelques années mais nous étions proches, si proches que nous nous confions tout. Un jour, alors qu'il était en dernière année à Poudlard, il m'a parlé d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré. Il en était fou amoureux et ils avaient prévu de s'installer ensemble une fois les cours finis. Je sentais pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mon frère qui autrefois me disait tout me cachait quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'en la rencontrant que j'ai compris. Mon frère, un changelin, était tombé amoureux d'une Levilson, héritière de la maison qui avait anéanti les miens pendant des siècles. Il était persuadé que cette union était la clé pour réconcilier nos deux races, que tout se passerait bien…. Je voulais y croire, croire qu'après des siècles à être persécuté, nous pourrions enfin vivre en paix. Mais les Levilson ne voyaient pas les choses comme nous, ils ont traqué mon frère pendant des mois et lorsqu'ils l'ont finalement trouvé, ils l'ont massacré. Mon petit frère… abattu comme une vulgaire bête… Les Levilson ont fait croire que mon frère avait fait boire un philtre d'amour à leur fille et l'histoire s'est terminée là pour eux.**

\- **Devina** … murmura Elia en sentant son cœur se serrer pour sa tante.

Boyd se leva, se plaçant au-dessus d'Elia telle une ombre menaçante avant de pencher son visage vers elle. Il était si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle frôler son visage.

\- **J'ai juré de venger mon frère, de les faire souffrir comme ils nous ont fait souffrir. Lorsque Dumbledore m'a engagé pour le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, j'y ai vu une occasion. Comme on dit : une vie pour une vie.**

.

oOo

.

Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et un éclair de douleur la percuta à l'endroit où sa tête toucha le sol. Visiblement Boyd en avait assez de jouer avec elle. Car il jouait, il s'amusait à essayer de l'effrayer, à fissurer sa carapace. Et il venait de se rendre compte que pour l'instant, c'était lui qui perdait. Car Elia ne disait toujours rien, même alors que la douleur lançait dans sa tête, seul un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle le vit se retourner à travers sa vision brouillée et sauta sur l'occasion. Boyd ne lui avait pas donné assez de temps pour éliminer totalement des années de prises de potion mais elle ferait avec le peu de force qui lui était revenue. Elle la sentait s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, chassant la fatigue et la douleur, réveillant une vieille sensation qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années. Elle inspira profondément, chassant les pensées de son esprit pour n'y laisser qu'un calme bienvenu. Puis elle essaya d'écarter ses mains l'une de l'autre, faisant frotter la corde contre ses poignets endoloris. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux mais elle ne céda pas et durant quelques interminables secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis elle sentit la tension s'arrêter lorsque les liens désormais brisés tombèrent au sol. Elle s'empressa de défaire ceux qui lui maintenaient les jambes et se releva péniblement, luttant contre un vertige. Elle chercha rapidement sa baguette du regard et l'aperçut qui dépassait de la poche du manteau de Boyd.

\- **Courage Elia, tu n'as qu'à l'attraper** , s'encouragea-t-elle. **Tu dois juste te battre contre un homme capable de se transformer en dragon avant. Facile, tu fais ça tous les jours au petit-déjeuner.**

Elle commença à s'approcher discrètement de Boyd, priant Merlin qu'il ne l'entendrait pas arriver et qu'elle arriverait à attraper sa baguette avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais son pied se posa sur une planche qui laissa échapper un grincement, Boyd se retourna immédiatement en entendant le bruit et un rictus amusé apparu sur son visage.

\- **Je vois que tu es plus résistante que tu en as l'air. Dommage pour toi que tu n'es aucune chance contre moi. Une dernière volonté ?**

\- **Vous en avez pas marre de parler ?** Lança Elia en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui accentua son mal de tête.

Un éclat de colère traversa le regard de Boyd. Soudain, ses membres s'allongèrent, des énormes griffes apparurent à chaque extrémité. Son visage se cassa en un affreux craquement, sa mâchoire s'avança et des crocs dépassèrent de ses lèvres. Tout son corps grandit et se couvrit d'une mince fourrure noire. Il la dépassait maintenant d'un bon mètre et ses yeux brillants étaient emplis d'une promesse de mort.

\- **Un loup-garou ? Sérieusement ?** Grimaça Elia.

Heureusement pour elle, la transformation avait déchiré le manteau de Boyd et sa baguette avait roulé à quelques mètres d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était si rapide qu'elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. La panique commençait à l'envahir et alors qu'elle était persuadée que son diner allait rejoindre le sol, la peur partit. Un étrange calme l'envahit, une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, sa respiration se stabilisa et la douleur s'effaça. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle était prête à défendre sa vie.

Un grondement commença à s'échapper des lèvres du loup-garou, imprégnant la salle d'un tremblement menaçant. Au bout de quelques secondes d'intimidation, le loup-garou bondit, véritable machine à tuer. Elia se jeta sur le côté, échappant de peu à un coup de griffe fatal. La bête poussa un hurlement, furieux d'avoir raté sa proie et s'apprêta à bondir de nouveau lorsque le pied d'Elia percuta sa tête, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Elia en profita pour se relever, courant vers sa baguette mais Boyd se releva et l'atteignit avant elle, donnant un coup de patte pour l'envoyer rouler sous l'un des meubles de la salle.

\- **Saloperie de bestiole** , maugréa-t-elle en roulant de nouveau sur le côté.

Elia atterrit sur l'un des tas de verres d'une fenêtre brisée qui s'enfoncèrent dans ses mains et elle poussa un cri de douleurs. Le sang coulait abondamment et sembla rendre à moitié fou le loup-garou. Sa baguette, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle attrape sa baguette. Le loup poussa un hurlement et se mit à courir vers elle. Un coup de vent la fit frissonner et elle eut une idée. Le loup-garou fonçait vers elle et elle se fit violence pour ne pas bouger, attendant le dernier moment pour s'écarter. Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois au sol et le loup-garou ne pouvant retenir son élan, passa à travers la fenêtre. C'était le moment, elle ne devait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Elle se rua vers le meuble sous lequel avait roulé sa baguette et réprimant un hurlement de souffrance, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle entendit un cri de rage au loin et poussa encore plus fort sur ses mains, enfonçant d'avantages les bouts de verre dans sa chair. Elle aperçut le bout de bois et se jeta dessus. Le sang fit glisser la baguette au sol lorsqu'elle tenta de l'attraper et elle poussa un juron. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la maison, le loup-garou était rentré dans la maison, gravissant les escaliers quatre par quatre, l'écume de rage au bord des lèvres. Il fit irruption, le corps couvert de blessures, dans la pièce alors que la baguette s'échappait de nouveau des mains d'Elia.

\- **Allez bon sang !**

Un nouveau cri de rage s'échappa de la gueule du loup-garou, il s'approchait à toute vitesse, déterminé à ne pas laisser sa proie s'échapper cette fois. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres, le corps s'élançant dans un dernier bond lorsqu'Elia parvint enfin à prendre sa baguette en main.

\- **EXPULSO !**

Le sortilège frappa le loup-garou de plein fouet, provoquant une explosion qui le fit rebondir en arrière. Malheureusement, le sortilège toucha aussi Elia qui percuta violemment le mur derrière elle. Elle s'écroula au sol, la moitié de ses vertèbres s'étant brisées. Le noir commença à l'envahir, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un froid sinueux s'infiltrait tout autour d'elle. C'était la fin.

.

oOo

.

\- **Elia ! ELIA ! ELIA !**

\- **Oh mon dieu est-ce qu'elle est…**

 **\- Elle respire encore !**

\- **Vite, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !**

.

oOo

.

Elia ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait nuit mais l'immense horloge de l'infirmerie indiquait qu'il était seulement sept heures du soir. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir et au prix d'un énorme effort, elle parvint à se redresser pour attraper la potion que Mme Pomfresh avait laissé sur sa table de chevet. L'effet se fit immédiatement ressentir et la douleur s'estompa, disparaissant totalement au bout de quelques minutes.

\- **Vous êtes enfin réveillée Miss Levilson** , fit l'infirmière en arrivant à son chevet.

\- **Je peux sortir de l'infirmerie ?** Demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire, Mme Pomfresh ayant déjà refusé une dizaine de fois.

\- **Vous avez eu la moitié du corps brisé, mademoiselle** , soupira l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils. **Il faut que vous vous reposiez.**

 **\- Mais ça fait cinq jours que je suis là ! On s'ennuie ici ! Même Mélisande est sortie !**

\- **Miss Weasley est guérie, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'elle reste.**

Elia soupira, se laissant retomber sur son lit. Cinq jours qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Cinq jours que des hommes du Ministère de la Magie venaient la voir afin de l'interroger encore et encore sur le déroulement des événements. Elle avait répondu patiemment à leur question, leur expliquant qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en était prit à elle, qu'elle avait réussi à le battre grâce à sa magie, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme était nu lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé (Boyd avait retrouvé sa forme humaine en mourant et ses vêtements avaient été détruits lors de sa transformation en loup-garou) et qu'il était mort en s'empalant sur l'une des lattes endommagés du plancher. Elle s'était montrée très coopérative jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que le ministère avait interdit toutes visites de ses amis. Elle avait eu le droit de voir ses parents et de parler à Mélisande qui occupait le lit voisin mais c'était tout. Elle savait juste que c'était les Maraudeurs qui l'avaient trouvé et emmené à l'infirmerie.

\- **J'ai cependant une bonne nouvelle** , annonça Mme Pomfresh.

\- **Dites toujours** , maugréa Elia en se maudissant d'avoir fait un geste aussi brusque.

\- **Les visites seront de nouveau autorisées à partir de demain**.

.

oOo

.

Lily s'éloigna en la saluant une dernière fois, rassurée de voir que son amie allait bien. Elia lui sourit et une fois son amie partit, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était épuisée, autant physiquement que moralement. Ses amies s'étaient succédées à son chevet toute l'après-midi, Orlane était même passée en coup de vent, sans doute pour vérifier de ses propres yeux que sa sœur n'était pas morte. Même Potter et Black lui avaient rendus une courte visite, visite durant laquelle elle les avait remercié de l'avoir trouvé et amené à l'infirmerie même s'ils n'avaient pas voulu lui révéler comment ils avaient su qu'elle se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce qu'elle se demandait surtout c'est pourquoi, alors que même Potter et Black étaient venus, Remus ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

Elle avait attendu toute la journée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'entrée à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Mais il n'était pas venu et les heures d'ouverture de l'infirmerie étaient finies. Elle ne mangea pas son repas, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait survécu à une attaque de loup-garou, avait été gravement blessé mais étonnement, c'était une nouvelle fois Remus qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

.

oOo

.

Un bruit sourd la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa brutalement, regardant autour d'elle d'où pouvait provenir le bruit mais la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

\- **Il y a quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette. **Je sais que vous êtes là !**

\- **Aie, c'est moi Elia ! Tu pourrais allumer une lumière ?**

\- **Remus ?** Dit-elle surprise en allumant la bougie posait sur sa table de chevet. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il se frottait la cuisse à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré le coin d'un meuble et lui tournait le dos, visiblement désorienté. Elle fit disparaitre son sourire lorsqu'il se retourna, ne lui adressant qu'un regard froid. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, s'attendant visiblement à cette réaction.

\- **Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai attendu toute la journée.**

\- **Je sais Elia mais…**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Remus. Je… j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus de cette situation. Tu me rejettes puis tu m'évites et maintenant tu reviens, je ne suis pas à ta disposition Remus !**

 **\- Elia…**

 **\- Va-t'en ! Je ne veux pas te voir !**

Le jeune homme recula, blessé de se faire rejeter. Mais il l'avait mérité, il le savait. Il avait été un crétin fini, le parfait abruti qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais être. Il était peut être un loup-garou mais c'est lorsqu'il était humain qu'il était le plus blessant, qu'il lui avait fait le plus de mal. Il se recula d'avantages, prêt à partir. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Elia qui le fusillait du regard et il prit une décision.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Comment ça non ?** S'écria Elia visiblement furieuse.

\- **Non.**

 **\- Tu…**

 **\- J'ai des choses à me dire et tu vas m'écouter maintenant !**

C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton en la présence d'Elia et cela surprit tellement la jeune fille qu'elle se tue, le regardant visiblement surprise de le voir faire preuve d'autant d'assurance. Mais pour une fois il ne serait pas lâche, il serait un Gryffondor, il ferait preuve de courage.

 **\- Je sais que j'ai merdé. Un paquet de fois même. J'ai merdé et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu et ça me tue. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi et de tout recommencer. De retourner à cette soirée lorsque l'on a dansé ensemble et que tu as voulu m'embrasser. Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas retourner dans le temps et je ne peux pas changer le passé. La vérité c'est que j'ai été lâche, j'ai eu peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi et j'ai mis des barrières entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment sera fait l'avenir, je ne sais même pas si on peut en avoir un ensemble mais je m'en moque. Je m'en moque parce que la seule chose que je veux en ce moment s'est être avec toi. Je t'aime Elia, je t'aime depuis des années et j'espère que tu es prêt à laisser une nouvelle chance à l'abruti que je suis.**

Elia ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui envoyer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. A lui hurler dessus à quel point il lui avait fait du mal en la rejetant, à quelle point elle avait souffert de son absence. Mais sa colère s'envola. Remus l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Elle se leva de son lit, se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers Remus qui ne savait visiblement pas comment interpréter le silence de la jeune fille. Il serra les poings, s'attendant à se faire rejeter, à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'il était trop tard mais des doigts glacés vinrent attraper sa main, se glissant à l'intérieur pour lier sa main à la sienne.

\- **Ne me repousse pas cette fois** , murmura la jeune fille en approchant son visage du sien.

A cet instant précis, les rayons de la lune traversèrent la profondeur de la nuit et sous son éclat, deux adolescents s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Pas de panique il reste encore l'épilogue avant de clôturer cette historie.

J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu :)


	18. Chapter 18

**/!\ J'avais publié une première version qui ne me plaisait pas. Le fond reste le même, j'ai juste rajouté quelques détails plus ou moins importants ;) Désolée si vous l'aviez déjà lu ! /!\**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

.

La pluie tombait abondamment, frappant les vitres en un vacarme assourdissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, les sens en alerte, attentive au moindre bruit qui provenait de l'immense bâtisse. Le silence qui y régnait était inhabituel, la maison y était généralement emplie de voix et de cris. Après tout, c'était la demeure principale des Mangemorts.

Mais ce soir, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'avait senti à l'inquiétude des autres, aux regards incertains qu'ils se jetaient entre eux, à la manière dont Bellatrix tournait en rond, les yeux à moitié fous. Elle s'était approchée sans faire de bruit, essayant de saisir quelques brides de conversation.

\- **… depuis plusieurs heures** , chuchotait Rodolphus à l'oreille de son frère, la voix tremblante.

\- **Personne ne sait où il est passé ? Pas même Bella ?**

\- **Non… le Maître lui a juste parlé des Londubat, ces traitres à leur sang, et il est partit.**

\- **Peut-être que…**

Alors qu'elle se penchait d'avantage pour tenter d'entendre le reste de la conversation, elle sentit une vive douleur l'atteindre à la tête, la faisant lâcher un petit cri qui alerta les deux frères.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda furieusement Rabastan en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- **Elle espionnait** , ricana Bellatrix en lui lâchant les cheveux qu'elle venait de tirer. **Apparemment, tu ne l'as pas assez dressé Rab'.**

Elia inspira profondément, fixant le sol pour ne pas fusiller la brune du regard. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas provoquer Bella, que celle-ci n'attendait que cela pour lui lancer un Doloris et que personne ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit Rabastan resserrer sa main sur son poignet, visiblement lui aussi furieux de subir les moqueries de la Mangemort. Il la tira derrière lui, parcourant de nombreux couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte et de rentrer en la jetant sur le sol. Elle réprima un juron de douleur et se releva, se mettant hors de sa portée. Rabastan ferma la porte, la fusillant du regard, les poings serrés.

\- **Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de rester à ta place ?** Cracha-t-il, le visage rouge de fureur.

\- **Visiblement une fois de plus.**

L'homme rugit, fonçant vers elle et attrapant son cou entre ses mains. Elle sentit ses poumons réclamaient l'air qui lui manquait et sa vision devenir flou. Elle aurait pu lui faire lâcher prise, elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, beaucoup plus forte que eux tous. Mais il aurait été encore plus enragé et il s'en serait pris à _lui_. Ce qui était hors de question. Alors elle le laissa faire, comme à chaque fois, subissant les coups qu'il lui donnait, parfois simplement parce qu'il en avait envie et que ça le faisait _rire_. Il s'arrêtait toujours avant d'aller trop loin, parfois elle avait espéré qu'il ne s'arrête pas, qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Mais _son_ image s'imposait et elle serrait les dents, tenant bon.

Rabastan sera son cou encore quelques secondes avant de relâcher son emprise. Elle s'effondra au sol, recherchant l'air qui lui manquait, les yeux remplis de larmes devant la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger.

\- **Relève-toi bon sang** , fit-il en la redressant. **Tu es une Rabastan pas une pleurnicheuse.**

Elle approcha sa manche de ses yeux pour s'essuyer mais resta figée dans son geste. Rabastan venait d'approcher sa main d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, attendant un nouveau coup qui ne vint pas. Elle sentit une caresse au niveau de sa joue et un doigt enlever les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le fixant, attendant de voir sa prochaine réaction. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle avant de lui embrasser doucement les lèvres. Elle lutta contre l'envie de le repousser et le laissa faire, sentant sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche.

\- **Ne me force plus à te remettre à ta place** , murmura-t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Un jour, elle le tuerait.

.

oOo

.

\- **Où vas-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle en le sentant se lever du lit conjugal. **Il est bientôt vingt-et-une heure.**

Elle vit son visage se tendre légèrement, et se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de parler d'avantages. Mais ses traits se radoucirent et il lui caressa la joue. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer. Il était plutôt bel homme, grand et musclé et il l'avait traité avec douceur au début. Elle venait de finir ses études à Poudlard, prévoyant des tas de projets avec... Remus. Ils avaient même prévu d'emménager ensemble à la fin du mois. Parfois, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses baisers et la chaleur de ses étreintes… Elle l'avait embrassé une dernière fois sur le quai de la gare, lui promettait de le rejoindre quelques jours plus tard et elle était partit avec ses parents. Elle avait prévu de leur dire pour Remus mais rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Il l'attendait dans le salon familial, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne s'était déplacé pour elle. Le choix était simple, ou elle rejoignait ses rangs, ou il tuerait tous ses proches. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, il lui avait imposé sa marque et quelques jours plus tard, il l'avait uni à Rabastan. Elle n'avait plus jamais revu Remus, elle n'avait pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais rejoint, pourquoi elle s'était mariée à un autre homme que lui. Elle avait tenté de lui envoyer des dizaines de lettres mais chacune d'elle avaient été intercepté et brulée sous ses yeux.

Rabastan avait été doux au début. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était malheureuse et il l'avait couvert de cadeaux pour lui montrer son affection. Mais son cœur appartenait à Remus et aucun des gestes ou paroles de Rabastan auraient pu y changer quelque chose. Il l'avait battu pour la première fois quelques jours après leur mariage, lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il avait alors compris que jamais il n'aurait l'amour de la jeune fille et son chagrin s'était manifesté sous la forme de coups. Encore et encore, tout son amour la cognait, toute sa tristesse la frappait, tout son désir la battait. Elle avait alors compris que Bellatrix n'était peut-être pas la plus folle des Mangemorts.

\- **Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû demander** , fit-elle en couvrant son corps avec la couverture.

\- **Le Maître a disparu. Rodolphus, Bella et moi on va aller rendre visite aux Londubat, le Maître a parlé d'eux à Bella avant de partir** , lui expliqua Rabastan en enfilant ses vêtements.

\- **Disparu ? Mais…** commença la jeune fille.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas** , fit-il en l'embrassant, **il reviendra vite.**

.

oOo

.

L'horloge indiquait vingt-trois-heures. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan n'étaient pas revenus, les autres Mangemorts étaient eux aussi sortit. Elle tournait en rond, jetant des coups d'œil fréquents par la fenêtre. Elle réfrénait son envie de s'enfuir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la retrouverait grâce à la Marque en quelques instants et il s'en prendrait à _lui_. Puis elle la sentit, la douleur la plus importante qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras et la douleur fut si insupportable qu'elle tomba au sol, incapable de se relever pendant de longues minutes. La Marque, la Marque était si claire qu'elle avait presque disparu. Elle la toucha du bout des doigts, ce n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tatouage. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Elle sentit des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues. C'était fini, la guerre, l'horreur, les meurtres, tout ça été mort avec lui. Il n'y avait pas temps à perdre. Elle se releva d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et enfila sa cape et courut dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- **Jules, Jules réveille-toi** , fit-elle en s'approchant du lit à barreau.

La petite silhouette s'agita, ouvrant de grands yeux marron qui agitèrent son cœur. Les mêmes que son père, de son vrai père. Il la regarda, encore endormi et ne comprenant pas pourquoi on le réveillait. Elle l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras avec précaution, le recouvrant avec sa cape.

\- **On doit y aller mon cœur, plus personne ne nous fera du mal maintenant.**

.

oOo

.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Mort en assassinant James et Lily Potter. Elle avait failli se laisser sombrer, se noyant dans le chagrin d'avoir perdu ses amis. Elle avait hurlé si fort que Jules s'était mis à pleurer, lui rappelant qu'il y avait encore de belles choses dans toute cette tristesse et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste. Rabastan avait été arrêté après avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie les Londubat avec Rodolphus et Bellatrix, Evan avait été tué, sa famille était désormais libre. Mais elle n'était pas retournée vers eux, elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres et Rabastan. Elle était allée en France, rejoignant sa tante qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert sans lui poser de questions. Elle y était restée un an, soignant ses blessures physiques et mentales, faisant découvrir un nouveau monde à son fils qui n'avait jamais connu que la vieille demeure des Lestrange. Elle le voyait s'épanouir jour après jour, vivant pour lui et son sourire. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un manquait. Elle avait lutté, s'occupant pour ne pas penser à lui. Elle avait écrit des dizaines d'esquisses de lettres mais n'en avait envoyé aucune, par peur de sa réponse, par lâcheté de se voir rejetée. Puis elle avait appris son adresse par Mélisande. Et l'évidence était apparue, elle devait le revoir. Au moins une dernière fois pour finir leur histoire, pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passée.

Elle avait confié son fils à Devina, lui promettant de revenir vite et elle était partit pour Londres. Le trajet fut long, il lui fallut plus de deux semaines pour atteindre la capitale sans se faire repérer. Après tout, elle était recherchée comme potentielle Mangemort, Bellatrix s'était fait une joie de lui montrer une affiche de rechercher avec son portait.

Elle arriva devant un vieil immeuble délabré, fronçant les sourcils de savoir Remus vivre dans un tel endroit. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs sales et imprégnés d'une forte odeur d'urines, après tout il était encore tôt. Elle monta les cinq étages et s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant une porte dont la peinture s'écaillait. Ca y est, elle y était. Le moment dont elle avait rêvé et redouté depuis plus de trois ans. Que pouvait-elle lui dire après toutes ces années ? Comment allait-il après la mort de James, Lily et Peter ? Après la trahison de Sirius ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Elle inspira profondément et approcha sa main de la porte pour toquer.

Et s'il la détestait ? _Elle suspendit son geste._

Et s'il avait refait sa vie depuis tout ce temps ? _Elle recula d'un pas._

Et s'il pensait qu'elle était devenue une Mangemort ? _Un deuxième._

Et s'il ne l'aimait jamais plus ? _Elle se retourna, les larmes au bord des yeux._

Elle appartenait au passé désormais. Elle devait rentrer chez Devina, retourner auprès de son fils. _L'oublier, l'oublier, l'oublier, l'ou…_

Derrière elle, une porte s'ouvrit.

.

FIN

* * *

J'aimerai vous remercier toutes et tous d'avoir lu mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et vous a permis de voyager un petit peu !

J'ai pensé faire des petits chapitres bonus de temps en temps (je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand). Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire quel événement vous aimeriez lire, de quels personnages vous voulez que ça parle.

Encore merci à vous !


End file.
